Les ailes brisées
by jwulee
Summary: TRADUCTION WINGBROKEN de Bluethought- Harry tombe dans un dépression marquée. Les morts se sont accumulées sur sa conscience et ses cauchemars deviennent si puissant qu'il commence à s'autodétruire. Qui pourra l'aider? Harry voudra-t-il de cette aide?
1. Chapitre 1: Comment peuxtu voler?

Wingbroken

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (je vais bientôt tomber dans la dépression à voir tout ce qui n'est pas de moi!), tous les personnages et les lieux sont, autant que je le sache, à la merveilleuse JKR. C'est histoire est l'œuvre de Bluethought

C'était au moment où Harry constata que sa vie était une corvée laborieuse qu'il commença à sourire.

Au moins il avait réussi à déterminer la cause de ses ennuis. L'ennui qui faisait que ses yeux ne brillaient plus avec cet éclat qui leur était propre, cet éclat de celui qui est intéressé. Le problème qui faisant en sorte qu'il prenait les insultes littéralement, sans rien dire. Le problème de son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme pour quoi que ce soit. Le Quidditch ne comptait plus à ce moment ; il voyait maintenant ce sport comme une compétition furieuse, compétitions ne servant uniquement à se prouver à lui-même que peu importe la fougue avec laquelle il joue, ce n'était pas davantage important, lorsque comparé à toutes ces autres choses qui font d'une vie la vie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une simple victoire de Quidditch, et même plusieurs victoires, en comparaison à Voldemort (Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais Harry l'appellerait Lord ) ? Que représentait la capture d'une balle dorée minuscule versus la vie elle-même.

Par contre, il jouait encore. Il se pratiquait à caque soir. Il avait trouvé que s'il était extrêmement épuisé, les cauchemars n'étaient pas aussi puissant et ne perduraient pas aussi longtemps : ainsi, Sirius n'avait pas à mourir à chaque nuit, pas plus que Cédric. Le Quidditch était un répit de toutes ces pensées, un moment où il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose que les cognards, le souafle et le Vif d'or. C'était le répit qu'il souhaitant avoir.

Il avait depuis longtemps pensé à se couper lui-même, mais ne l'avait pas fait et ce pour divers raisons : Premièrement les marques seraient difficiles à cacher, deuxièmement il n'en avait pas l'énergie. La pensée de se causer une baisse d'énergie n'était pas attirante. Et troisièmement, parce qu'il devait beaucoup à ses parents, ses amis, son parr—

C'était à ce moment qu'il avait commencé à arpenter les routes dangereuses de la dépression et où il s'était volontairement inondé de travail et d'étude. Ne plus penser.

C'était au moment où Harry constata que sa vie était une corvée laborieuse qu'il commença à sourire.

À chaque jour son horaire demeurait identique au précédent ; études, devoirs et Rogue. Les études il pouvait facilement vivre avec, il en était tout de même à sa sixième année et il trouvait plus facile d'intégrer la matière. Les devoirs n'étaient pas trop ardus puisqu'il constatait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'aide de Hermione pour répondre à la moindre petite question. C'était dans ces moments que sa carapace craquait et qu'un trait de sa personnalité s'échappait. Il craquait lors d'une farce, lorsque Ron faisait un coup pendable ou lorsqu'il sympathisait ave Hermione qui était encore une fois battue aux échecs par Ron. Pour son l'intelligence d'Hermione cela était une insulte que de perdre.

Rogue. Ah, cela était une autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui demandait de demeurer constamment sur ses défenses et d'être toujours à l'affût. Quelque chose qui demandait aussi que son esprit, son cerveau et son intelligence soient toujours près à l'attaque, toujours préparé à le confronter et aussi polis à ce point que même Buck ne trouverait pas à redire. Rogue, oui. Sa haine pour Harry avait grandement évoluée, si toutefois c'était possible, intensifiée au cours de l'été. Il avait enlevé des points à Harry pour avoir délibérément respirer trop fort et ainsi déranger la classe (en plus Harry était en ce moment en train de se remettre d'une horrible grippe), pour sa potion épaisse qui aurait due être rouge et pas marron (même si celle de Goyle lançait des gouttelettes un peu partout, celle de Neville avait la consistance de l'air et celle de Malefoy était sur le point d'exploser) ainsi qu'une autre fois où Harry était entré et s'était assit, sans histoire, Rogue lui avait délibérément enlevé 10 points. Harry n'en pouvait plus.

C'était au moment où Harry constata que sa vie était une corvée laborieuse qu'il commença à sourire.

Il n'y avait pas de variation dans sa vie, même si cette variation était l'Essence même, la racine de son…ennuyeuse existence. Les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'il ait une forte opinion sur les mangemorts, par contre Harry pensait seulement que ces individus avaient juste opté pour une vie différente, mis à part peut-être pour Bellatrix. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il déteste Rogue, mais il n'avait pas la force de détester Rogue plus longtemps. Par contre, des fois …lorsque sa rage devenait trop difficile à contrôler… il sentait qu'il aurait voulu hurler à Rogue sa haine, lui demandé des réponses, lui demander des raisons pour expliquer qu'il faisait de sa vie un enfer.

L'idéalisme devint un objectif dans sa vie. Ils s'attendaient à tellement de lui ; les gens l'approchaient pour des autographes qu'il refusait singulièrement de signer, exigeant un douloureux résumé de ceux qu'il avait envoyé au cimetière au Département des Mystères. La célébrité était quelque chose que plusieurs désirent, quelque chose dont Harry tentait de s'échapper. Plus d'une fois il en vint à considérer le suicide, mais la prophétie l'a toujours ramené à la réalité. Il savait qu'il devait libérer le monde sorcier et aussi les moldus de la menace oppressant de Voldemort avant de quitter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces deux mondes sans protection. Il aurait pu endurer cette éventualité, n'eut été que Rogue qui tentait (et réussissait à un certain point) de le faire demeurer cloué au sol. Comment était-il supposé voler avec des ailes brisées ?

Harry se sentait tellement isolé, tellement borné. Sa conscience était quelque chose que nul ne pouvait franchir. La seule exception demeurait lorsque le soir, faisant ses travaux, lorsque son esprit laissait les devoirs de côté, il se retrouvait en train de rire aux éclats à quelque chose que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient dit. C'était à ces moments où il parvenait à oublier ce que signifiait de devoir sauver le monde, c'était à ces moments où il pouvait devenir un adolescent normal, où il pouvait penser aux romances, aux professeurs, aux leçons et aux autres individus. C'était à ses moments où il sortait de son âme et mettait temporairement de côté, Sirius, Cédric, Bellatrix et Tom Riddle.

Il était persuadé que Ron et Hermione avait remarqué, maintenant. Sûrement qu'ils avaient vu l'éclat vide de ses yeux. Sûrement qu'ils pouvaient remarquer le moment où il abandonnait son âme, à celui où il agissait comme il le faisait continuellement dans la journée.

Il leur était reconnaissant de ne rien faire à ce propos. Il supposait qu'il choisissait parfaitement le moment où son âme pouvait le quitter, ces moments où il était avec le peu de gens qu'il aimait (un nombre qu'il savait décroissant) comparativement au nombre incroyablement grand qu'il détestait. Malheureusement, cela prenait beaucoup de temps, mais il voulait seulement vivre pour le moment présent. Il pourrait vivre plus tard, il pourrait laisser ses émotions courir comme bon leur semblent ainsi que ses hormones surgie à un moment ultérieur, dans le futur. Pour l'instant, il voulait seulement se débarrasser de tous les obstacles de sa vie.

C'était au moment où Harry constata que sa vie était une corvée laborieuse qu'il commença à sourire.

Il souriait et cela était la chose inquiétante ; il souriait car il avait prit la vie qu'on lui avait lancé e il avait survécu, du moins physiquement. Évidement son esprit n'était pas en grande forme, mais il était encore de ce monde. Il souriait car le pire était déjà arrivé. Il souriait car cela enrageait les gens de ne pas réussir à le mettre à terre. Il souriait car il savait qu'il y avait un horizon à ses souffrances, horizon qu'il pouvait déjà espionner. Il souriait car il savait que sa vie n'était pas terminée. Et il souriait car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. S'il n'avait pas souris, il se serait laissé probablement dépérir. Et il savait qu'il devra être brave et sans tache, fort et souriant, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne Voldemort à l'état tant vénéré de poussière. À ce moment, il savait qu'il pourrait aller gentiment se coucher, sans soucis. La mort ou le repos, qu'il attendait patiemment, en espérant que ce ne serait pas trop loin.

La journée qu'il pourrait se reposer et qu'il pourrait laisser aux autres la peur qui avait inondée la nation.

Le jour qu'il pourrait se reposer.

C'était au moment où Harry constata que sa vie était une corvée laborieuse qu'il commença à sourire.


	2. Chapitre 2: En sécurité dans l'insécurit...

La routine est quelque chose qu'il est facile d'ignorer, mais difficile à éviter. Harry venait de terminer son dernier paragraphe de son difficile essaie de potion portant sur les composantes du Veritaserum. Il avait été le seul à recevoir ce devoir dans la classe, mais depuis que le professeur Rogue pensait que Harry n'en connaissait pas suffisamment à propos des potions, il n'avait pas songé que cela lui aidait fortement de faire ce travail.

La colère de Harry bouillonnait radicalement près de la surface au moment qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre de la salle commune. Il était environ 10 heures 30 et il faisait noir à l'extérieur. La salle commune était inhabituellement calme e vide, mais cela était en raison d'un feu qui avait été déclencher dans un le corridor des sorts par le frère de Creevey et que tout le monde était allé sur les lieu du feu. Harry pouvait sentir la rage à l'intérieur de lui, contrôlée, mais plus chaude que l'Enfer. Il y avait une incroyable pression à l'intérieur de lui, mais il la gardait contrôlé.

Il y avait des jours où il se sentait comme devant se rendre jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, sortir sa tête par une fenêtre et crier sa rage et sa colère au monde entier. Juste pour voir ce que cela faisait de pouvoir faire sortir ses démons. De faire sortir tous les démons pour lesquels il s'inquiète.

Il ne restait que trois jour avant le congé de Noël et il avait décliné l'invitation de Ron et de Mme Weasley afin qu'il puisse demeurer soit au Terrier soit au 12 Sqare Drimmauld. IL voulait un peu d'espace pour lui-même et il en avait avertit Mme Wealey. Elle fut déçue, mais elle comprit. Un peu après cela, il avait croisé Moody et Lupin qui s'entretenait avec le professeur McGonagall et il avait surpris leur conversation, en fait il avait saisi la fin de la conversation juste avant que Moody s'aperçoive de sa présence.

− …Le garçon ne rit presque plus.

− Tout ceci a dû l'affecter beaucoup plus que nous avions imaginé.

− Le garçon a perdu ses parents, ses amis, son parrain et ses pires ennemis ont ressortis des cendres. Peu importe la force de l'élastique qui retient Harry, il a une limite et il faut le rattraper avant que celui-ci se brise. Il s'inquiète sûrement qu'est-ce qu'il aura à vivre maintenant.

− Shhh, il s'en vient…

Oui, Harry s'inquiétait, dans les abyme de la nuit lorsque les seules pensées qui lui venait à l'esprit étaient qui viendrait à ses funérailles seulement pour voir s'il était vraiment mort. Cela n'avait rien d'une pensée rassurante, surtout après qu'il se soit éveillé d'un rêve où ses raisons de vivres étaient passées de l'autre côté du rideau, ou seulement disparue à cause d'une lueur verte. Tout ceci n'avait rien de très agréable.

Harry s'était retourné et avait regardé ses deux rouleaux de parchemin, écrits avec sa propre écriture rouge foncée. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté les travaux supplémentaires que Rogue lui imposait. Cela signifiant qu'il devait se cocher plus tard, mais aussi il devait reconnaître qu'il se tenait dans les premiers de classe et qu'il avait parfois de l'avance dans certains travaux.

Il en fut particulièrement satisfait, lorsqu'il y a quelques semaines de cela, Rogue avait proposé de donner 50 points à la personne qui réussirait à fabriquer la Goutte de la Paix sans les instructions. Seuls Harry et Hermione avaient levés la main pour le faire. Une fois encore, Rogue avait tenté de ridiculiser Harry en le choisissant. Mais Harry avait réussit et quinze minutes plus tard une fiole reposait sur le bureau de Rogue avec exactement la bonne couleur et la bonne texture. Harry lui avait simplement sourit tout en retournant à sa place. Rogue avait méchamment répliqué en disant qu'il avait pitié de ses amis si Harry les délaissait maintenant si longtemps pour pouvoir étudier au lieu de socialiser. Harry avait tout bonnement répondu que la Goutte de la Paix avait été le sujet de l'essaie qu'il avait dû faire il y avait trois semaines de cela après qu'il ait mal répondu à une question à propos de cette potion en question. Il avait alors demandé poliment que Rogue lui donne ses 50 points, sachant qu'il pouvait difficilement lui refuser.

Harry souriait doucement lorsqu'il mit son nom en haut des deux rouleaux de parchemin qu'il avait effectué, de plus que sa maison et son âge. Il ne voulait pas encore tomber dans le piège de « l'autre Harry Potter ».

Le trou du portrait s'ouvrit et Harry sentit un doux sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres en voyant ses deux amis. Lors que l'un de ces nombreux questionnements de minuit, il avait décidé de ne plus penser que ses amis lui étaient acquis. Il aurait très bien pu les perdre…

Il s'occupa ardemment à aider Dennis Creevy qui n'avait plus de sourcils et les cheveux hérissés. Hermione qui affichait son air de Je-te-l'avais-bien-dit sur le visage entamait de faire quelques simples charmes pour réduire les cloues causées par le feu en lui donnant aussi des potions régénératrices. Harry ria à l'odeur de brûlé que dégageait Dennis puis peu de temps après ses cheveux retournèrent à la normal. Sa peau retourna à son état naturel et tout le monde se mit à lui taper dans le dos pour l'encourager. Harry se leva de sa chaise et tapa gentiment sur l'épaule de Hermione.

− Que ferions-nous sans toi, demanda-t-il?

Hermione roula des yeux, mais Ron se mit à rire.

− Tu vois, Dennis a été intercepté par Malefoy, la petite peste, et Malefoy l'a mal traité, c'est vrai, mais Dennis a voulu désarmer Malefoy en disant Expelliarmus, mais il l'a mal prononcé. Ce qui a mit le feu à la tête de Malefoy. Il est correct maintenant, ajouta-t-il innocemment à travers des ricanements en voyant l'expression d'Hermione. Mais même ses lèvres se retournaient vers le haut pour faire sortit un sourire.

− Allez Herm, rajouta Ron par-dessus l'épaule de Hermione, ce n'était pas si pire. Je suis persuadé que Mme Pomfresh va pouvoir lui arranger ses oreilles rapidement.

− Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ses oreilles, demandant Harry en tentant de retenir son fou rire.

− En fait, commença Ron avec une expression de rêve sur le visage, Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée d'attaque le petit frère de a)une Gryffondor, b) un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore et c) les personnes ci haut mentionnées devant une classe pleine de ses amis. Après ses oreilles, ne t'inquiètes pas, Mme Pomfresh pourra s'occuper de ses bois, de ses tentacules et peut-être même mauvaise manière, mais il a de ses choses que même St-Mangouste ne pourra jamais solutionner.

Ce qui fit sourire Harry.

− Hermione pourrais-tu relire mon essaie pour que je sois sûr qu'il est adéquat, demanda Harry.

− Harry, fit-elle en roulant des yeux, tous els derniers que tu as fait pour Rogue étaient parfaits. Si tu essaies de le faire sortir de ses gonds, tu t'y prends très bien ainsi. Tu fais un très bon travail.

Harry la remercia en mettant les parchemins dans son sac et prenant note de ne pas les apporter à Rogue avant la fin du déjeuner, juste pour l'énerver un peu plus.

Dès qu'il monta dans son dortoir, sa bonne humeur s'éclipsa. La lune apparaissait dans sa fenêtre et de ses doigts il touchait la bordure de cette fenêtre. Une autre nuit dans laquelle Voldemort acquerrait plus de force, une autre nuit à s'inquiéter que la marque des Ténèbres vaguerait au dessus d'une maison le lendemain matin…

Il se changea et se mit au lit, mais avant de faire cela, il enleva ses lunettes de son nez et els plaça délicatement sur le bord de sa table de chevet. Il attendit environ vingt minutes que les autres garçons aient fermés les 4 rideaux de leur lit. Harry préférerait ne pas fermer les siens, quelque chose en relation avec la claustrophobie, et de toute manière, personne ne pourrait le voir, étant tous cachés derrière leur propre rideau.

Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura « silencio ». Il reposa sa baguette à ses côtés et ferma ses yeux. Son rituel fut ainsi complété. Il se permit donc de plonger dans un sommeil où même s'il criait, personne ne pourrait l'entendre…


	3. Chapitre 3: Des blessures cachées

_Il marchait sur un sol de sable. Des têtes arrachées à leur corps trônaient sur le sable, aucune qu'il connaissait. Il se dirigea vers le cimetière, des scènes de la bataille apparaissaient de chaque côté de lui et il marchait à travers sans regarder à ses côtés. Puis il regarda à la gauche et il vit Sirius qui avait été crucifié. Un vent glacial l'envoûtait. Il se retourna et courut. Il vit d'autres visages, d'autres vestiges de gens qu'il connaissait maintenant, des visages qu'il avait tué. Il commença à frissonner et ne put s'arrêter. Doux, froid et poisseux, se collant à lui, traversant ses vêtements. Il courrait maintenant, mais il lui fallut ce qui lui semblait des siècles afin de traverses les corps. Puis, il les vit tous, leurs visages cachés par des masques de la mort, et le rictus de terreur et de douleur, mais chaque paires de yeux le pénétrait, l'accusait en disant « M'as-tu tué? » Et ces remarques devinrent de plus en plus accusatrices. Et ses jambes le lâchèrent comme si elles étaient faites d'eau, il tomba sur ses genoux, pleurant silencieusement et incontrôlablement. Les individus l'approchaient et le mettait en position fœtale, nu et seul, les poignets attachés derrières lui par des chaînes qui le brûlaient comme de flammes de glace, la même chose aux chevilles. Seigneurs, je vous en prie, je ne le voulais pas, ce n'était pas moi, je ne voulais pas tuer des gens, je voulais tuer personne, personne ne m'a demandé si je voulais prendre des vies._

_Et il cria et cria encore et des fantômes apparaissaient devant lui, des visages qu'il connaissaient, des visages vu et déjà vu, il se tourna en petite boule encore, dans l'infinité noire de l'espace, en crachant et saignant d'un liquide glacial, liquide sortant de n'importe où les fantômes l'avaient touché. Son dos, ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, il tentait de se protéger de ces esprits qui le hantaient depuis si longtemps. Ils hurlèrent pour la revanche, pour le sang, la rage et réclamant sa souffrance. Il les avait blessé, tué, estropié, torturé et ils voulaient la monnaie de leur pièce. Chaque toucher était une explosion de blancheur, de douleur, de froid et puis d'écoulement de sang. Son âme était trempée mais il ne comprenait pas. Ceci c'était que qu'ils voulaient dire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'évader de vies qu'il avait prises et à travers le rouge embrouillant sa vision, il vit la forme de sa mère venir à lui. Ses mains touchant tendrement les côtés de son visage, le retenant, et le sang s'écoulaient entre ses doigts. Elle touchait ses lèvres, puis ses joues._

_Tu ne pouvais pas me sauver, disait-elle en reculant et i pu voir ses yeux d'un noir obsédant. Tu ne pouvais pas me sauver. Maintenant il pouvait lui donnant des coups dans l'Estomac, la faisant plonger dans l'abyme. J'ai essayé criait-il, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. J'ai essayé, Dieu en soit témoin, j'ai essayé, écoutez moi, pardonnez moi, j'ai essayé, j'ai.._

_Les esprits reculaient et il pu voir Lily clairement. Tout le monde qu'il connaissait, tous ceux dont il était proche. Les deux yeux de Ron n'étaient plus; le dos de la tête d'Hermione avait été arraché, Lupin n'avait plus ses bras, Fred et George étaient vidés de leurs entrailles et Cédric le regardait de regard tellement froid. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, tous étaient décapités et leurs têtes roulaient sur le sol. Les yeux de Sirius étaient complètement noirs, son visage partiellement mangé. Il y avait d'autres visages, beaucoup d'autres, d'autres qu'ils connaissaient mais qui étaient camouflés par la noirceur et il ne pouvait donc pas les voir distinctement, mais il pouvait els entendre, très bien même…_

_Tu nous a fait cela, disaient-ils d'une une mauvaise harmonie. Tu nous as fait cela, avec tes propres mains. Qu'as-tu fait? Qu'as-tu fait? _

_Seigneur, il voulait crier. Je ne voulais pas, jamais…_

_Ils s'approchaient de lui, le regardaient dans les yeux, ancraient leurs mains sur le torse de Harry et en ressortirent le cœur. Il tomba, comme il tentait de regarder plus haut, il voyait sa mère et son père aux visages impersonnels, froids, comme les mains de Voldemort vinrent hors d'eux._

Harry se réveilla et s'assit subitement dans son lit, la peur imprimée dans son visage, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots incontrôlables. Aucun son ne sortait de lui.

Ce cauchemar, il le reconnaissait, il l'associait surtout avec son sentiment d'impuissance. Ils venaient s'intercaler entre ses souvenirs de Cédric et Sirius. Si cela se pouvait, ils étaient les pires. Il sortit ses jambes du lit et marcha jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre. Ce cauchemar avait été particulièrement vicieux et il y avait aussi un dénouement qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Voldemort n'était jamais apparu aussi directement dans ses cauchemars avant. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit plus apeuré par la mort de ses amis que par sa propre mort? C'était totalement possible. Il ne pouvait plus attendre la journée où il pourrait se reposer, mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il voulait mourir; la nature ne pouvait pas endurer une espèce qui ne voulait pas vivre et Harry ne faisait pas exception…mais parfois c'était trop difficile à supporter. Parfois l'appel de la mort était trop dur à ignorer.

Il regarda vers le ciel, rêvant de voler de ses propres ailes. La lune poussait un peu la noirceur et pour une seconde le visage du Golden boy était tout sauf doré.

Le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu attendait de n'être plus.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il nettoya rapidement els marque de larmes séchées sur ses joues avec de l'eau qu'il y avait sur sa table de chevet. Il fut le premier levé et il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la salle commune. Se réchauffant près des flammes réconfortantes, espérant de voir la tête de Sirius apparaître puis il sortit par le trou du portrait. Il se dirigea vers les donjons, prenant quelques raccourcis. Il lança un regard dans les couloirs, ne voyant pas grand-chose à cause de la noirceur, ce qui lui rappela obligatoirement son maître de potions. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et il la trouva agréablement vide. Il s'apprêtait à laisser son travail sur le bureau de Rogue, mais se retint : Rogue pouvait parfaitement prétendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais reçu. Il valait mieux lui apporter pendant—

La porte de la réserve s'ouvra brusquement par une force non nécessaire et Rogue en sortit en portant une couple de fioles en verre. La porte se claqua lorsque Rogue la ferma, mais pas avant que Rogue ait vu Harry se tenant devant son bureau, deux rouleaux de parchemin dans les mains

− Que, que voulez-vous dit-il méchamment?

Harry leva ses essais dans les airs ayant apprit depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux de ne pas parler avec ce professeur, au risque de perdre de nombreux points facilement. Il regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux de tout manière il n'avait rien à faire que le maître des potions soit en train de fouiller sa tête. Il laissa délibérément un peu de sa rage sortir. Il voulait que l'homme à l'intérieur de sa tête voie qu'il s'en foutait maintenant, pour lui montrer qu'il était épuisé de jouer ce jeu et qu'il avait grandit, probablement plus que Rogue lui-même.

Rogue tendit la main pour prendre les parchemins et Harry lui remit mollement. Toujours en gardant un contact visuel, Rogue déchira et éparpilla les parchemins que Harry venait de lui remettre.

C'était au moment où Harry constata que sa vie était une corvée laborieuse qu'il commença à sourire.

Alors il sourit. Toujours en souriant, il sortit un autre parchemin de son sac. Cette fois, l'écriture rouge pouvait facilement être vue à travers le matériel mince. Harry ramassa quelques morceaux de parchemins sur le sol, ils étaient complètement blancs.

− Je ne descendrai jamais aussi bas que vous, dit Harry d'une voix basse, mais peut-être que vous êtes si bas que je peux prédire le moindre de vos mouvements.

Harry sentit une mince satisfaction à l'expression de l'homme, mais ce fut rapidement dépassé par son sentiment d'ennui et de léthargie qui l'envahissait depuis plusieurs semaines. Harry avait été beaucoup borné depuis le début de l'année mais ceci ne voulait pas encore dire qu'il n'avait pas touché les semblables de l'être humain. Il sourie sadiquement à la pensée. Potter voulait une caresse. Toujours en souriant, il se retourna et quitta les donjons.

− Potter, la voix sonna comme il mettait sa main sur la porte de la salle de classe !!

− Oui professeur, demanda-t-il innocemment ?

− Que croyez-vous que vous aller gagner par ses actes de fierté idiote ?

Harry ouvrit la porte, mais comme il le faisait, l'ironie de la phrase le frappa de plein fouet et il commença à rire.

− Je pourrais vous demander exactement la même chose, dit-il en souriant tranquillement. Puis il ferma la porte de la classe derrière lui en quittant les donjons


	4. Chapitre 4: Une surprise désagréable

C'était vendredi, la dernière journée avant les vacances de Noël et la grande salle était encore plus bruyant qu'habituellement. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et d'Hermione et la poste arriva. Hedwide vint le voir, amis elle n'avait pas de messages pour lui. Il lui donna un bout de rôti et du bacon. Reconnaissant l'humeur dans lequel il était, elle mordilla son doigt affectueusement avant de s'envoler vers la volière. Harry la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle soir hors de vue, puis se mit à écouter la conversation que se partageait ses amis.

− Rogue nous a laissé quelque chose de vraiment difficile à faire, seulement pour nous faire travailler dur, dit Seamus en levant le nez, insulté.

Neville acquiesça misérablement, se cachant pratiquement dans son porridge. Rogue n'était plus particulièrement sur le cas de Neville, à cause que sa cible primaire était maintenant Harry, mais Neville était encore pétrifié par le maître de potions. De toute manière, Harry ne ressentait rien de bien meilleur envers Rogue, non plus. Un double cours de potion le vendredi matin avait un effet dévastateur sur presque tout le monde.

Harry supposa qu'il était possible qu'il soit déprimé. Il se dirigea vers les donjons. Il ne voyait plus la beauté du monde extérieur, maintenant, il avait envie de partir, quelque part où personne ne le connaîtrait, où sa cicatrice ne voudrait rien dire, où i pourrait vivre sa vie à sa manière.

Un groupe de première année de Serdaigle le dévisageait alors qu'il passait près d'eux. Harry supposait que la chose la plus énervante avec eux n'était pas le fait qu'ils lui paraissaient hauts comme trois pommes le pointant définitivement, mais davantage le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aligner trois mots sans dire « oh » au milieu de ceux-ci. Avait-il était si irritant quand il était petit?

− C'est Harry Potter, c'est lui!

− Noeua!

− --ouais, regarde sa cicatrice, tu saouau—

Harry grinça des dents et passa rapidement en face d'eux, bloquant ses oreilles sur la tirade qu'ils déversaient.

− --Ah, Potty, la sang de bourbe et le Weasel, dit Malefoy au trio.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

− C'est rassurant de voir que tes oreilles sont redevenues normales, Malefoy, répondit Harry en faisant un faux sourire à son interlocuteur. La tête que tu as fait d'être battu par un jeune Gryffondor de seconde année ! Tu perds ton touchée ?

Malefoy perdit tout sourire dans son visage, s'approcha dangereusement de Harry, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge de Harry

− Donne moi une raison, une seule raison pour ne pas le faire, dit Malefoy alors que Harry ne perdait pas une miette de son sang froid et de son calme, surtout qu'il voyait arriver derrière son épaule quelqu'une de rassurant

Malefoy semblait extrêmement pâle, rangea sa baguette dans sa robe et lança un regard de mort à Harry. Le professeur McGonagall se retourna et s'adressa à la classe

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Harry ne tenait aucune animosité face à Malefoy, du moins plus maintenant. Il regarda Drago, requérant une aide précieuse et conserva seulement un air terrifié, juste pour les apparences. En fait cela serait un peu ironique de sire seulement pour les…

Le professeur McGonagall tapa sur l'épaule de Malefoy.

− Jeune homme, vous venez juste de faire perdre 20 points à Serpentard et obtenir trois retenues.

− Le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas prendre la classe aujourd'hui, je le remplacerai.

Il eut une satisfaction très visible chez les Gryffondor, un soulagement, même. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers Harry et ajouta.

− M. Potter, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau, maintenant. Le mot de passe est « Sugar Quills ».

Harry accepta, se sentant un peu confus et appréhendant ce que le directeur lui voulait. Saluant ses amis, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Lorsque Harry entra dans le bureau, il eut l'impression d'y avoir toujours ét : tiède, confortable, douce lumière orangée entrant gracieusement par els grandes fenêtres, l'air tiède et tranquille avec une odeur ancienne, agréable. Des portraits de vieux sorciers et de vielles sorcières parsemant encore les murs et Fumseck était perché près du bureau de Dumbledore. Un climat de parfaite sérénité et tranquillité. La pièce circulaire semblait spacieuse et plaisante pour y rester, Harry se sentit relaxé. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'autre visiteur, il redevint tendu.

Dumbledore était assit sereinement à son bureau, mais devant celui-ci, une chaise avait reculée rapidement, chaise de laquelle s'était subitement levée Rogue. Il semblait respirer difficilement et son visage affichait une expression peu réjouissante.

− Monsieur le directeur, dit-il dans un dernier recours, je n'ai jamais questionné votre jugement jusqu'à maintenant—

− Ah Harry, dit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus brillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demie lune.

Rogue se tourna pour le regarder et l'expression de haine dans son visage augmenta. Harry était persuadé que la seule chose retenant Rogue de ne pas lui sauter au cou était la présence de Dumbledore.

− Harry, Severus, assoyez-vous s'il vous plait.

Harry prit une chaise et Rogue fit de même, à cotre cœur. Harry concentra son regard sur les doux flocons blancs tombant du ciel et s'écartant à l'extérieur.

− Harry, dit Dumbledore gentiment.

Harry lui fit face, il avait l'impression que Dumbledore s'adressait à lui comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait équilibré mentalement. **_Tout à fait raison_**, se retrouva-t-il mentalement à approuver.

− Harry, le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons discut

Rogue lui jeta un regard dur.

− --discuté de ta présence ici pendant le temps des fêtes et je pense que je vais de donner un peu de temps pour que tu puisses pratiquer la Légimencie.

Tout ce que Harry pensait consciemment à ce moment devint bloqué. Une absence d'émotion prit possession de sa face.

− Excusez…excusez moi, professeur Dumpledore, fit Harry d'une voix d'incompréhension absolue ?

Une voix qui lui semblait à lui-même froide et distante.

− Tu vas poursuivre l'Occlumencie pendant le temps des fêtes.

Harry se tourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

− Oh, dit-il après une minute de réflexion. Il pensait que s'il disait davantage, il allait exploser dans une fureur noire et rouge.

La fureur qu'il tentait de conserver à l'intérieur de lui, tentait de faire surface et d'exploser. Ses yeux étincelaient dangereusement comme il tentait de retenir ses mains de commencer à trembler.

Comme plusieurs l'avaient remarqué au cours de cette année, le tempérament de Harry avait été presque inexistant. C'était seulement parce que Harry considérait qu'il était en perpétuel état de choc. Cela lui donnait un petit plus de contrôle sur son tempérament, mais quand il perdait le contrôle de sa fureur, le résultat était une explosion de pure attitude enfantine et explosive comme l'Enfer. L'émotion tentait de l'engouffrer, mais il força son regard à se poser sur Dumbledore, en répétant des mantras comme « C'est important », « Cela doit être ainsi » et « Tu considères énormément Dumbledore ».

Harry ferma ses yeux dans une tentative vaine de calmer sa rage.

− Monsieur le directeur, fit Rogue, je n'ai jamais remis votre discernement en question, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Le garçon n'a aucune attitude pour apprendre, il porte sa tête sur ses épaules par apparence, comme tant d'autres Gryffondor, il ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions-

− De toute manière, Severus, cela pourrait être fort utile dans la bataille.

Harry entendit Rogue se rasseoir dans un fracas d'acceptante de sa défaite.

− Très bien, monsieur le directeur.

Il y eut un autre grincement lorsque Rogue se releva, mais avant qu'il pu quitter le bureau du directeur, ce dernier ajouta.

− Severus, une dernière chose. À cause qu'il y aura que Minerva, Hagrid, Poppy et moi-même, ainsi que vous et Harry qui demeurerons dans l'école pendant els vacances, il sera nécessaire que Harry demeure dans vos appartements.

Oh mon dieu ! Le cauchemar !

Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était debout, lorsque les vitres explosèrent. Le verre explosant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Rogue mima quelque chose qui pour Harry pouvait signifier de la surprise. Dumbledore fit quelques gestes avec sa baguette et els vitres se réparèrent par elles-mêmes.

Harry tenta de ralentir sa respiration, mais la colère ne voulait que sortir brusquement de lui. Mais la rage qui le consumait voulait sortir dans une forme d'attaque physique, mais il pu se retenir.

− Harry, demanda calmement Dumbledore ?

Harry remarqua avec amusement que sa chaise était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait dû la repousser lorsqu'il s'était levé, juste avant que les vitres explosent. Harry entreprit de secouer sa tête, difficilement, il pensait que s'il disait quoi que ce soit, il pourrait juste chercher pour atteindre la gorge de quelqu'un.

− Je suis désolé, Harry, dit Dumbledore, mais il n'y a aucune autre possibilité.

Harry prit de grande respiration et tenta d'arrêter ses tremblements.

− Pourquoi ne puis-je pas demeurer dans mon dortoir, monsieur ?

Dumbledore lui donna un regard attentif.

− Nous pouvons faire un compromis. Que dirais-tu de passer une semaine avec le professeur Rogue et le professeur Rogue passerait une semaine dans ton dortoir. Nous écourterons la dernière semaine lorsque nous y parviendrons.

− Est-ce que j'ai un choix, monsieur ?

La colère s'estompait, il pouvait le sentir, mais un sentiment de découragement s'envahissait. Il pouvait le sentir, se répandant dans son corps contournant chacun de ses os. La rage avait été très forte, mais courte, car il n'avait pas eu l'énergie de la conserver plus longtemps.

− Accio chaise, murmura-t-il. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'il venait de ramener à lui et mit sa face dans ses mains. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser le charme de silence la nuit, car connaissant Rogue il pourrait survenir à trois heures du matin dans sa chambre et le surprendre avec une leçon d'Occlumencie. Comment pourrait-il expliquer sa voix silencieuse ?

Il était mieux pour lui qu'il commence à penser maintenant. Il risqua un regard vers Rogue qui était face à la porte. Ses mains se fermant et s'ouvrant. Dumbledore lui lança un regard.

− J'ai besoin que vous deux soyez en mesure de travailler ensembles, dit-il doucement, vous êtes tous les deux importants dans la guerre qui se prépare. Si vous ne pouvez pas coopérer…

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le soleil reflété par la neige pénétrait fortement dans la fenêtre et cela était réconfortant. Rogue n'Avait encore rie dit.

− Harry…

− Ouais, très bien.

− Harry, c'et normal de te sentir fâché.

Et comme une éclair, la colère était revenu8 et deux fois plus forte maintenant.

− Vous ne connaissez rien à propos de la colère, absolument rien, dit Harry en tremblant des poings.

Il entendit Rogue grogner et il pu presque imaginer le roulement de yeux qu'il venait de faire. Harry baisa sa tête comme s'il se sentait gêné. Il avait raison. Il portait son cœur dans sa poche, il laissait sa rage sortir à son plus fort, il laissait sa propre dépression guider sa vie. Une main se déposa sur son épaule, lorsqu'il regarda cette main, il ne fut pas surpris de voir les doigts du directeur.

− Harry, demanda le vieil homme gentiment ?

− Quand dois-je déménager ?

− Demain.


	5. Chapitre 5: Un vieux départ

Harry s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre de son dortoir maintenant vide.

Les au revoir avec ses amis s'étaient fait rapidement, et pour la plupart très joyeux. Seule Hermione avait pensé que de rester à Poudlard n'était pas une chose très brillante. C'était vide et elle s'était inquiéter secrètement comment Harry pourrait vivre avec cette grande solitude.

Avec le retour de Voldemort devenu publiquement connu, les parents ont paniqué et ont exigé d'avoir leurs enfants près d'eux pendant le temps des fêtes. Harry avait rit lorsqu'il y avait pensé la première fois. Ceux qui voulaient que leurs enfants soient en sécurité devaient les emmener près de Dumbledore. Oh, l'ironie.

Harry avait marché le long des couloirs lentement, s'arrêtant et regardant des tableaux divers. Il voulait se retirer. Dès que ce fiasco serait terminé, il se trouverait quelque part où demeurer. Quelque part où els jugements n'existeraient pas, où les yeux ne l'accuseraient pas du sang qu'il aurait involontairement fait coulé.

Il changea de position. Les étoiles brillaient encore et la lune était traversée par de nombreux flocons de neige. C'était tellement tranquille à l'extérieur, les seuls sons qui parvenaient à lui, étaient le vent se faufilant à travers les tours du château. Harry se retrouva en train de chercher des visages connus à travers la vitre, mais aucun ne lui vint à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il tentait de voir le visage de Cédric, de Sirius ou de ses parents, il abandonnait souvent rapidement, gêné de sa culpabilité.

Il vit son visage, blême et aux traits tirés. Il remarqua que sa cicatrice était d'un vert acide. Il vit alors un hibou passer loin du château, il vit Cédric passer et se diriger vaguement vers lui, puis finalement exploser dans une furie de vert intense. Il vit Sirius l'approcher, mais il ne le fit pas davantage que se rendre à quelques mètres de lui, plongeant dès lors dans le vide. Harry tenta de le rejoindre, de crier son nom, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir s'était sa forme de plus en plus vague qui disparaissait. Harry criait maintenant, il criait de plus en plus, puis il tomba, mais il ne tomba pas sur le sol, il courrait, tentant d'arrêter l'horloge du temps, l'horloge de l'Enfer. Cette horloge se trouvait derrière une lumière verte, et comme il l'atteignait il réalisa qu'il avait couru après sa propre mort.

Harry se secoua la tête, regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Quelqu'un se tenait sur ses pieds, il regarda.

− Oh, bonjour Dobby!

Harry replaça ses jambes, mais elles étaient bloquées d'avoir été sans mouvement depuis plusieurs heures.

− Dobby nettoyait, monsieur et Dobby a réveillé monsieur, car monsieur faisait un mauvais rêve, avoua l'elfe.

Harry lui sourit.

− Merci.

L'elfe le salua et disparut aussitôt. Remettant sa tête sur l'oreiller, Harry se remit au lit et s'endormit presque qu'immédiatement.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, la chambre était vide. Désorienté pour un moment, il s'habilla et alla déjeuner.

C'était une affaire assez simple. Les tables de la grande salle avaient été retirées pour laisser place qu'à une seule table, Il entreprit de faire la conversation avec le professeur McGonagall en parlant de son devoir de métamorphose.

Il quitta la table et prit plusieurs moments avant de se rendre à sa tour. Il n'avait tellement pas envie de quitter son dortoir pour aller dans l'appartement de Rogue, c'était aussi simple que cela.

En fait ce ne l'était pas. Sa rage était contenue, mais très, très sensible. Il emballa ses affaires et il fut près à quitter. Il ferma sa malle et la poussa rageusement. Pourquoi, pourquoi devait-il faire cela? Il savait que Voldemort était dans sa tête et non dans la sienne et il savait que Rogue le détestait. Il n'avait pas la force de pardonner à Rogue de le détester autant.

Avant qu'il ne pu s'en rendre compte, il était assit sur son lit, sa face dans ses mains. La dépression coulant dans son système, comme la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur; la mort sur un tapis. Il s'attendait à pleurer, mais aucune larme ne vint. À la place ses yeux brûlèrent et son âme souffrait. Il releva ses lunettes, nettoya son visage. Grandir était une expérience déchirante, c'était le moins que nous pouvions dire et avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules n'avait rien pour arranger la situation.

Il fit liviter sa malle vers les donjons lorsqu'il vit Rogue, les bras croisés, menaçant, à côté d'une tapisserie affichant des serpents se croissant l'un et l'autre.

− Ici, ce sont mes appartements, dit Rogue sèchement comme Harry baissait sa malle. Si vous révélez leur emplacement, si vous divulguez le mot de passe ou si vous en abusez de quelque manière que ce soit, vous allez devoir m'affronter.

Rogue semblait considérer que cela était une menace acceptable. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour être aimable et ses yeux noirs brillaient étrangement avec une lueur qui pouvait très bien être menaçante. Harry leva presque un sourcil, comme c'était tentant, mais il devrait vivre avec l'homme pour une semaine après tout.

Rogue se tourna et tapa la tapisserie avec sa baguette en murmurant « Infinitum »

Les serpents tremblèrent pour un moment, puis se retirèrent, découvrant une grande porte sombre apeurante. Rogue y entra en ouvrant la poigné, avança, ne prenant même pas soin d'attendre Harry.

Harry marcha sur le sol froid. La chambre était spacieuse, avec de grands murs. Un feu crépitait à la gauche de Harry et une chaise reposait près du feu. Elle semblait usée et élimée, comme si le temps et l'usage avaient été trop important sur elle. Harry vu aussi une autre chaise derrière ce qui semblait être un très vieux bureau de travail. Des papiers étaient éparpillés dessus, il semblait avoir désespérément besoin de vacances. Harry vit de nombreux livres sur le mur opposé, le planché était recouvert d'une couleur verte et Harry pu voir par le passage, qu'il y avait trois portes qui s'y trouvaient.

Un feu brûlait, amis il semblait étrangement froid au lieu d'apaisant. La chambre était froide et impersonnelle… mis à part pour la chaise près du feu. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement résisté aux années, que trop de temps avait été passé sur elle, que trop d'émotions l'avaient recouvertes.

Harry se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, si la Legimencie ne pouvait pas être appliqué à autre chose qu'aux humains, mais aussi aux lieux, aux choses.

Les quelques secondes de rêveries de Harry furent brusquement coupées par Rogue qui se tenait sévèrement au milieu de la pièce. Harry vida son esprit et attendit. Les yeux de Rogue semblaient le juger avec manigances.

− Ceci sont mes appartements. Ici c'est la pièce principale, vous ne mettrez pas le désordre. Vous ne mangerez pas ici et tout le temps que vous y passerez sera silencieux et productif. Est-ce que vous me comprenez?

− Oui, dit simplement Harry.

Rogue tourna les yeux, une expression de malice se dessina dans eux comme il regardait le feu. Harry ne se permettait pas d'afficher ne serait-ce qu'une émotion. Brusquement, Rogue se tourna et se dirigea vers le milieu du passage et il pointa la porte mettant fin au passage.

− Là c'est la salle de toilette, dit-il.

Puis il pointa une autre porte.

− Là c'est ma chambre. Vous n'allez pas y entrer à moins d'être dans une situation de mort, de torture ou d'extrême besoin.

Rogue s'arrêta face à la troisième porte du couloir.

− Je vois que Albus a déjà reconsidéré les divisions du château. Je crois que ceci est votre chambre.

Rogue prit la poignée, la tourna et fit entrer Harry.

La chambre était assez grande, avec un lit à baldaquin et une bibliothèque à moitié vide. Il y avait un foyer sur le mur opposé, et une chaise qui semblait très confortable devant ce dernier. Il y avait un petit bureau muni d'une chaise dans un coin opposé au lit. Il y avait aussi une commode en bois teint.

Cela contrastait avec la pièce principale, il y avait une touche de chez-soi confortable et agréable et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, en fait pas avant qu'il réalise qu'il y avait une grande jetée rouge Gryffondor avec un lion dorée dessus qui reposait sur le lit. Les couleurs n'étaient pas agressantes, mais pas fades non plus.

Harry entendit la porte se fermer plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. À la place, il pensa qu'il pourrait au moins jeter un sort de silence à la porte, puis il commença à vider sa malle.

Attention! Attention! Je répète que cette fic n'est pas à moi que je fais que la traduire, alors SVP, ne me dites pas que je suis cruelle (quoi que c'est vrai), car pour une fois ce n'est même pas ma faute (regard de chiens battus) Bon, mais ce n'Est pas grave…C'est une histoire triste, c'est vrai, mais je vous jure qu'elle mène quelque part, en tous les cas, d'après ce que j'ai lu jusqu'à maintenant! Merci beaucoup à vous tous et vous toutes

Jwulee

Réponses aux reviews :

From: onarluca

elle est bien cette fic dis donc

mais dis moi il n'y a que ce chap ou il y en a d'autre?

s'il en en a d'autre je demande la suite

à la prochaine

artemis

Réponse : À date, il y a 11 chapitres disponibles, je suis rendue à traduire le dixième…mais je ne les mettrai pas tous d'u coup, car après je ne sais pas combien de temps vous allez devoir attendre pour lire la suite ! Merci à toi, sincèrement, j'ai vu que tu suivais la plupart de mes fics et je suis tellement touchée ! Tu fus une des premières et tu m'Es importante ! Bisous et merci !

From: Elmire

Pas mal comme fic! J'aime bien! J'ai hâte de voir la suite! continue comme ça!

Par contre il y a quelques erreurs flagrantes parfois, comme des mauvais choix de mots ou des mots manquant, ou des verbes mal conjugés... Mais en générale j'aime l'histoire!

Elmire

P.S: c'est le fun de voir que je suis pas la seule canadienne... c'est rare que j'en trouve écrite de mon coin de pays...

Réponse : Je suis désolée pour els erreurs, parfois j'écrie et j'oublie de me relire et c'est quand je vais sur que je lis mes fics que je me rends compte que j'ai fait des erreurs. Pour ce qui est des mots mal choisis, je suis au courant, mais des fois il est difficile pour moi de saisir ce que voulais dire l'auteur…alors j'essaie de faire au mieux de ma connaissance ! Merci de lire et de mettre des reviews, j'apprécie énormément et merci aussi pour tes commentaires, c'est constructif

From: onarluca

trop passionnant

à la prochaine

dis moi cette fic va devenir un slash ou pas?

à la prochaine

artemis

Réponse : À date je ne vois pas de slash, je ne pensa pas qu'il va y en avoir, amis on ne sait jamais, si je m'aperçois du contraire, je vous avertit ! Merci et bisous !

From: Shiny-misS

C'est bien mais, pourquoi il à parler de Légimencie? Ça n'a pas rapport avec l'Occlumentie. La Légimencie n'est pas tout le contraire de l'Occlumentie?

Réponse : C'est une erreur que je n'ai pas vu dans le texte initial, j'ai seulement traduit sans m'en rendre compte, on aurait été supposer lire toujours Occlumencie ! Désolée…merci de m'en avoir fait part ! Merci aussi pour ta review !


	6. Chapitre 6: Pourquoi ne voistu pas que t...

Harry regardait chaque détail de sa nouvelle chambre, finalement rangée. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, même si cette pice avait des murs et des planchés de pierres, comme les autres pièces, elle semblait beaucoup plus accueillante. Il y avait une chaleur, que le autres pièves ne possédaient pas. Elle semblait avoir appartenue à quelqu'un, comme si elle possédait sa propre histoire.

Harry regardait els livres déposés sur la bibliothèque, touchant la couverture de chacun d'eux avec son doigt. Les livres étaient très variés, passant de manuels de références aux romans et Harry fut surpris de trouver des livres ayant des sujets aussi éloignés que la métamorphise, la divination, l'astronomie et bien évidement les potions. Son majeur toucha un livre, un livre bleu et argent. Immédiatement il se renversa et la bibliothèque disparut en quelque sorte, révélant ainsi un passage secret. C'était les premières marches d'un escalier en colimaçon. La cage d'escalier était faite de pierre grossières, mais els marches étaient quant à elle polies, douce comme une roche ayant passé des années interminables au fond des eaux. L'air était vaguement lourd et semblait flotter sur lui, préservant un passage interdit, un passage qui de toute évidence semblait mener à l'Extérieur des murs du château. Harry y resta pour environ cinq secondes, puis se ravisa, remettant le livre à sa place et fermant ainsi le passage interdit.

Harry fixa stupidement la bibliothèque pour un instant, tenté d'aller explorer, mais il abandonna l'idée, étant trop épuisé. Fatigué, il mit son pyjama et s'assura studieusement que personne n'était à proximité de sa chambre.

Pointant sa baguette dans les quatre coins de la pièce il murmura pour chacun d'eux « silencio ». Un jet bleuté sortit de sa baguette et insonorisa sa chambre pour la nuit.

Harry monta dans son lit, lança un regard mystérieux à la bibliothèque et ferma rapidement ses yeux.

Le sommeil fut long à venir cette nuit-là. Son corps et son âme avaient être épuisés, mais son système n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Enfin, il sentit une douceur enchanteresse l'entourer, le faisant tomber dans le bonheur du sommeil. Il était vaguement conscient de la lueur du feu qui réchauffait la pièce, cette lueur était rassurante.

Harry sombra encore plus profondément dans les antres du sommeil et il sentit les lueurs du feu jouer sur son visage. Une douce caresse de chaleur qui se changeait en caresse donnée par des doigts et il entendit une voix en écho lui dire _« Je ne peux pas te trouver. Harry ouvrit ses yeux et courut, sentent les roches dures sous ses pieds nus, sentant l'air passer à travers lui et il courait, il voyant des visages, tellement de visages qu'il voulait reconnaître, mais ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse les voir correctement. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ces visages semblaient tristes et blessés. Puis, une barre de fer le fit trébucher, en tombant il cria le nom de ses parents, son parrain, ses amis, mais il se sentait enveloppé par de doux rubans rouges qui entouraient ses membres pour le ramener, le ramener sur un nuage où des personnages maléfiques siégeaient déjà. Les personnages le forçaient à demeurer dans l'eau glacial pendant que des figures l'approchaient. Il criait encore des noms mais il ne pouvait plus les voir maintenant et il sentit la tension des larmes monter dans ses yeux, le silence des larmes qui ruissellent sauvagement. Il s sentait désespérément calme, absent, mais étrangement présent et comme il ouvrit les yeux il vit Voldemort devant lui. Harry l'entendait dire « Ne sais-tu donc pas que tu es mon enfant? ». Alors un long doigt glacé touchant sa cicatrice, révélant une douleur incroyablement supérieure à tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître, traversant son système._

Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut violent, couché sur le sol glacé de la chambre. Il était horriblement désorienté et il sentit une terreur froide traverser son corps.

Il força son esprit à prendre conscience de son environnement : les murs, le plafond, le planché, mais ce qu'il y avait de pus important, le feu. Sa grande fureur refit surface, amplifié par le fait que ses muscles tremblaient beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop pour répondre à ses intentions. Il se retint au mur le plus près de lui, s'y appuya pour un moment, puis il commença à lui assener des coups de poing.

Il laissa la rage sortir de lui et continua à frapper intensément le mur. Toute la douleur, la rage et la colère sortirent de lui dans un cri de souffrance, alors que les larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues, pour une seconde fois cette nuit-là.

Harry frappa de plus en plus fort, s'accrochant à la montée d'adrénaline qui lui indiquait comment faire sortir la tension. Et avant qu'il pu s'en rendre compte, il avant enfoncé encore une fois son poing dans le mur, d'où une douleur subite le submergea entièrement.

« Je ne suis pas, je ne suis pas, je ne suis pas son enfant! »

La douleur atteignit un sommet que Harry ne pensait pas possible. Une lueur blanche explosa dans ses yeux. Harry remarqua le flot de rouge qui émergeait du bout de sa main, qui était supposé être ses doigts. Il le bougea, mais la douleur torride, lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Puis une énorme quantité de sang se propulsa hors de sa main,. Pour terminer sur le sol.

Harry changea rapidement son pyjama pour un jean et un T-shirt. Ce dernier fut difficile à mettre, mais il réussit tout de mme à l'enfiler en le salissant de quelques maques de sang. Il mit ses souliers, ses lunettes et ouvrit la porte en se faufilant dans le couloir.

Il remarqua qu'il laissait malheureusement un mince filet rouge derrière lui, mais il remarqua peu après qu'il en avait rien à faire. Il entreprit de mettre son cerveau en fonction et commença à arpenter les couloirs.

Comme il arriva dans la pièce principale, il reconnu vaguement Rogue qui était assit près du feu, les yeux fermés. Harry mit sa main blessée, la gauche, derrière son dos, la cacha complètement. Il marcha en tentant de combattre la noirceur qui rendait son déplacement difficile et puis se dirigea du plus vite qu'il le pu vers l'infirmerie.

Ses pieds le menèrent, habitués, à l'infirmerie, laissant sa tête divaguer dans ses songes à propos de l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre. Ses pieds, indépendamment de son cerveau, avançaient sur cette route familière.

Lorsqu'il arriva il ouvrit la porte, soulagé d'être enfin arrivé. Mme Pomfresh sortit rapidement de son bureau portant une fiole contenant une potion, elle semblait différente, avec son filet dans els cheveux, et sa robe rose aux souliers agencés. Elle tendit la potion au garçon qui était assit dans le lit. Son visage était d'un bleu pâle et comme il buvait la potion sa peau redevit d'une couleur plus normal.

− Et voilà mon cher, vous pourrez partir au petit matin, dit-elle gentiment, et vous me promettrez de ne plus rester coincé dans la cheminée de la salamandre[1] et de plus tenter de faire des sorts de désarmements.

− Je ne demanderai pas, dit Harry ce qui fit que Mme Pomfresh remarqua sa présence,

− Qu'est-ce qui vous apporte ici, mon enfant?

Harry sortit sa main de derrière son dos et lui montra. La bouche de Mme Pomfresh devint tirée en une mince ligne, comme si elle combattait une quantité astronomique d'émotions. Elle prit le bras de Harry avec délicatesse et l'entraîna doucement vers un lit. Les yeux de Harry commençaient à se fermer par eux-mêmes, lorsqu'elle lui apporta une potion de régénérescence sanguine. Elle porta la fiole à ses lèvres et Harry avala la potion au goût citronné. Le côté de son cerveau embrumé s'envola rapidement, mais il ressentait tout de même le même désespoir. Il sentit son cerveau l'abandonner dans une vague douloureuse et il ne se battit pas contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

−

* * *

[1] Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est la cheminée de la salamandre, mais bon! 


	7. chapitre 7: J'attends

Rogue fixait le feu. Le garçon était parti depuis environ 45 minutes, mais Rogue n'avait sentit aucune envie de le suivre. Le garçon pouvait bien aller où il voulait, spécialement lorsqu'il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos de manière peu discrète.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit et il s'attendait à voir Potter, amis curieusement il vit Mm Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il se leva immédiatement, une expression parfaite de confusion sur son visage, qui fut bien vite remplacé par une grimage.

− Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait?

− Il s'est seulement dirigé par lui-même à l'infirmerie, dit le professeur McGonagall sèchement

Rogue souleva un sourcil.

− Peu importe ce qu'il a fait dans le château-

− Il n'a rien fait dans le château, le coupa Mme Pomfresh d'un ton glacial, il s'est fait mal alors qu'il dormait.

Rogue els regarda tour à tour, confus.

− Qu'est-ce, dit-il, de quoi parlez-vous?

− Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que c'est, dit McGonagall en pointant le sang sur le planché.

Rogue suivit la trace de sang sur le planché, dans le couloir, puis termina dans la chambre de Harry. Il y avait une grande quantité de liquide brun et rouge sur le mur. Rogue frappa la porte, aucun son sortit.

− Il a mit un sort sur la porte, finit-il par dire se demandant ce qui avait bien pu donner à Potter l'envie de faire cela. Ce n'est pas une habitude normale que se frapper le poing dans les murs, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il sarcastiquement?

− Non, dit Mme Pomfresh en conservant un ton d'avertissement.

Rogue retourna dans la pièce principale et leva encore une fois le sourcil.

− Bien?

McGonagall échangea un regard avec Mme Pomfresh.

− Albus veut vous voir.

Rogue soupira, sachant d'avance qu'il allait être réprimandé. Il ne savait pas s'il était en mesure de supporter la déception de Albus. Il suivit les deux femmes à l'extérieur de ses appartements.

Le professeur Dumbledore était assit près du garçon endormit, la main gauche de Harry était énormément enveloppée. Le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh entrèrent. Dumbledore acquiesça à McGonagall et quitta comme Pomfresh entrait dans son bureau.

− Prenez vous une chaise Severus.

Rogue fit comme on lui avait demandé.

− Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de faire une chose pareille?

Rogue était incrédule.

− Vous me demandez une chose pareille à moi, Albus?

− Severus…J'ai été énormément concerné par les comportement de cet enfant depuis les derniers mois. Ses amis m'on rapporté qu'il n'avait plus de rêve maintenant, ce qui m'a surpris…

− Pourquoi?

− Les cauchemars occasionnels seraient normaux pour c genre de stress. Ce qui me fait croire qu'il a des cauchemars à toutes les nuits, et qu'il se jette un sort pour conserver le silence. Cela expliquerait sa réaction initiale lorsque je lui ai suggéré de demeurer avec vous.

Rogue demeura silencieux pour un moment.

− Vous avez toujours été incroyablement perspicace, remarqua-t-il, mais êtes vous persuadé que vous n'exagérez rien en regardant trop profondément dans tout cela?

Albus sourie et Rogue ne sembla pas du tout apprécier.

− Je dois vous demander une faveur, Severus, dit-il gentiment, j'ai besoin que vous demeurez avec lui cette nuit.

− Par tous les Dieux, Albus, pourquoi, s'écria-t-il soudain pris d'une colère monstre?

Dumbledore le regarda intensément.

− Je vous le demande, Severus. L'enfant pourrait se réveiller et tenter de se faire mal encore.

Rogue ferma ses yeux, sachant que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, rien ne ferait changer Albus d'avis.

− Merci, fit Dumbledore sincèrement, ses yeux devenant tristes lorsqu'il déposa une main sur son épaule.

Harry rêva encore cette nuit là. Il regarda encore ce rêve du cimetière, suivit du même rêve qui avait fait qu'il avait frapper le mur avec son poing : La connaissance que Voldemort le considérait comme son enfant, son héritier. « _Pourquoi ne sais-tu pas que tu es mon fils?_ » Cette fois-ci, il eut le temps de répliquer avant de succomber à la douleur.

Rogue était assit à côté de Harry, cela prit une heure avant qu'il commence à bouger. Harry bougea de manière très agitée dans le lit et Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Lorsque les mouvements du garçon devinrent plus prononcés, il commença à considérer qu'il devrait appeler Mme Pomfresh, mais il arrêta lorsqu'il entendit ce qui sortait de la bouche du garçon. « _Non…non…attend, Cédric…Papa, ne me quitte pas…non…maman, reste, s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas_… » Harry suait faiblement. Et Rogue commença à sentir une émotion qu'il avait cru disparue de son registre. Il commençait à être paniqué. Qu'était-il supposé faire? Réveiller le garçon ou laisser le cauchemar se terminer de lui-même? La voix de Harry était faible, mais Rogue reconnaissait les noms que trop bien.

« _Je ne voulait pas te tuer, Seigneur, pardonne moi, s'il vous plait, personne ne m'a demandé si je voulais tuer qui que ce soit_-»

Harry arrêta brusquement de parler, demeurant calme dans le lit, par contre sa respiration demeurait saccadée. Rogue venait juste de commencer à s calmer. « _NON _»

Harry s'assit rapidement dans le lit, des gouttes de sueur glissant sur son visage. Sa respiration faisant le bruit de quelqu'un qui aurait couru des heures et des heures. Ses yeux essayant de voir désespérément quelque chose à travers de sa vision embrouillée, cherchant alentour de lui quelque chose sur lequel il pourrait foccusser. Sa vue s'accrocha sur la lueur de la chandelle à l'autre bout de la pièce et cette vision sembla le rassurer. Harry laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Sa respiration ralentit, mais les larmes silencieuses demeurèrent. Il leva sa main doucement afin de saisir ses lunettes. Rogue l'aida silencieusement. Harry les prit, essuyant vaguement son visage avec son chandail et les mit sur son nez. Il constata pour la première fois la présence de la main. Toutes les expressions du visage de Harry semblèrent immédiatement l'abandonner. Rogue pouvait sentir cette vibration encore et encore plus forte émaner de lui, sans l'aide de la Legimencie. L'expression et la stature du garçon aidant grandement.

− Combien-

− Trois heures.

Il y eut une courte période de silence. Harry semblait hypnotisé par la flamme de la chandelle. Le visage de Rogue était impénétrable, comme ses émotions. Comment était-il supposer réagir% Il venait juste de voir Le-Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu visiblement assez tourmenté pour en être brisé.

− Pourquoi-

− Albus me l'a demandé.

Encore le silence s'installa. Rogue supposa qu'aucun des deux ne savaient comment réagir. Potter venait juste de se réveiller de ce qui avait semblé un vicieux cauchemar pour finalement trouver son professeur le plus détesté le regarder nerveusement. Potter semblait avoir remarqué.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire?

− Je vais devoir informer Albus-

− Non, vous n'allez pas.

Rogue fixa du regard l'entêtement du garçon avec un air exactement dédié à Potter, créant un mélange presque parfaitement équilibré de rage, de paniquer et d'irritation pour avoir à faire une psychanalyse au Golden Boy.

− Ce n'est certainement pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire, Potter!

− C'est ça!

Rogue se leva lentement, avec un regard obsédant scintillant dangereusement et il ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer. Mais, pour la première fois, il vit la scène que l'enfant venait juste de vivre.

Harry Potter était assit avec ses genoux pressés contre son torse, ses bras els entourant de manière protectrice, sa joue reposant sur ses genoux, et ses yeux semblant être tellement loin de la réalité actuelle. Rogue réalisa, seulement à ce moment, pourquoi les yeux du garçon était si vitreux, c'était parce qu'il se forçai à ne pas pleurer. L'ironie le frappa de plein fouet.

Harry Potter voulait une caresse.

Ceci fit taire instantanément Rogue. C'était tellement évident, à ce moment, que l'adolescent en face de lui était une bombe d'hormones ambulantes et qu'il pouvait être momentanément instable. Personne n'avait considéré la possibilité? Vous mettez un garçon en croissance dans une vie paralysée par le sorcier le plus sombre de l'histoire, vous faites que ses parents meurent, qu'il perde ses amis et vous créez un individu prêt à craquer à tout moment.

Rogue pensa que la raison pour laquelle Potter avait survécu si longtemps était la grande adaptation des adolescents face à des émotions diverses et sa manière qu'il a essayé pour manœuvrer tout cela, seul. Tout cela ne l'a pas enterré vivant, mais a fait de lui un dangereux garçon équilibré, prit dans els lacunes de la dépression, six pieds sous terre et pensant que six pieds ce n'était pas si creux après tout.

Rogue réalisa qu'il avait été silencieux pour trop longtemps, mais Potter ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Il avait encore ce regard vide, sans expression, amis Rogue avait remarqué qu'il avait mordu nerveusement sa lèvre. Il décida qu'il ne servait à rien de parler. Il se retourna et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il était un professeur, pour crier sur les élèves, pas un support moral. Si le Golden Boy voulait quelqu'un pour le supporter moralement, il lui achèterait un hamster.


	8. Chapitre 8: Les limites de l'enfer

Harry patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus les pas de son maître de potions avant de relaxer ses bras et son visage. Des larmes tombaient encore de ses yeux, en même temps que tremblaient ses épaules, quant à son visage, il était démoli, triste. Il ne laissait passer aucun son, charme ou pas, il s'était habitué au silence. La pratique effrénée avait portée ses fruits.

Il regarda ses mains, remua ses doigts de manières habituées. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et la sensation de pincement s'était évaporée d'elle-même.

Il se sentait physiquement épuisé, drainé de tout énergie, comme si on avait extrait de lui tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, en empotant la plus grande partie de son âme. Il se sentait fatigué, c'était sûr, mais les cauchemars horribles et consécutifs le convainquaient de ne pas dormir, il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé à savoir la fin de ce que Voldemort avait commencé à lui dire. Il fut surpris de sa propre réaction alors qu'il pensait « J'attends »…Mais il attendait quoi? Harry y pensa au moment où il sortait les jambes de son lit, enfilait ses jeans et son Tee-Shirt. Ses pieds souffraient un peu de la froideur absolue du sol, qui contrastait rudement avec la chaleur confortable du lit ainsi que la sensation apaisante et agréable de se trouver dedans. Il marcha silencieusement sur le planché, se dirigeant vers l'armoire à potions, afin de voir l'horloge qui était accrochée juste derrière elle. Il était trois heures du matin. Ses doigts parcoururent les fioles jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin celle qui n'avait pas l'apparence aussi limpide que les autres. Il s'en versa un peu dans un gobelet, s'assurant que l'apparence, la texture et l'odeur étaient bien celles de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Cette potion avait une texture légèrement mielleuse, un goût faiblement sucré et son odeur et sa couleur lui était caractéristique.

Il emmena le gobelet jusqu'à son lit et se recoucha, se mettant sous les couvertures. Il avala le doux liquide sucré en une seule gorgée et reposa le gobelet sur la table près du lit, au moment où le sommeil l'enveloppait, le faisant plonger dans ses antres, pour fois cames et apaisantes.

Harry se réveilla, une lueur de soleil l'éclairant doucement au travers des vitres. Il s'assit dans le lit, secoua son visage et fut surpris que quelqu'un lui avait enlevé ses lunettes. Il les retrouva et les mit sur son nez. Il s'installa près des baies vitrées.

La neige tombait à 'extérieur, comme des perles blanches, se déposant sur un tapis velouté au sol. Harry, peu habitué au sentiment qui prenait place à l'intérieur de lui, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant les batailles de boules de neige qu'il avait faites avec Ron, Hermione, Fred et George. LE soleil se reflétant en un blanc pur lui donna la force, d'assumer les sentiments qu'il ressentait et il supposa qu'il était heureux. Il regarda l'horloge et il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait profité de sept heures et trente minutes de parfait sommeil réparateur, doux et sans rêves. Il était dix heures trente et il se sentait curieusement entier, comme si une absence de cauchemar lui avait donné l'occasion de panser les nombreuses pensées déchirantes qui véhiculaient dans son âme. Sa tête semblait plus claire et plus éclairée.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre de cette potion une autre fois, car, comme il l'avait lu en Divination, les rêves étaient essentiels pour le bon fonctionnement de l'esprit, autrement il deviendrait malade. Aussi il avait lu que les cauchemars étaient une manière sécuritaire de laisser sortir un peu de pression. Ses cauchemars reviendraient la nuit prochaines et ils seront plus longs et plus forts. Il repoussa mentalement cette idée. Il se sentait euphorique, son énergie était revenue et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il soigna sa main gauche qui était blessée avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il enleva doucement les bandages, il découvrit que sa peau semblait fragile, mais réparée. Il sourit. C'était le temps que s'attarder à ces choses sur lesquelles il n'avait pas été assez attentif.

Rogue marchait, de mauvaise humeur dans les corridors, une expression amère sur le visage. Albus n'avait pas vraiment apprécié lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'était absenté du chevet de Potter, mais il n'était pas dans un état pour argumenter. Le garçon devait certainement se laisser en se sentant désolé pour lui-même, sans aucun doute dans une humeur de pitié personnelle. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le château, Rogue regardant à l'extérieur brièvement. Une personne effectuait des virées dangereuses et abruptes sur un balai à une vitesse ridiculeusement trop rapide, il n'avait aucun doute que c'était Potter.

Harry atterrit sur la terre ferme, cherchant désespérément pour son souffle. Il déposa son balai sur le sol et s'étendit à ses côtés, en reprenant sa respiration normale.

Il se sentait tellement plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Bien sûr, la neige glacée entrait un peu dans ses vêtements, pas cela ne lui dérangeait guère. En fait le froid faisait compétition avec la chaleur incroyable de son corps. Il se releva et attrapa le manche de son balai. Il le mit sur son épaule et retourna au château. Il trouva Rogue qui l'attendait à l'entrée

− Oui professeur, demanda-t-il froidement?

Sa rage, qui avait été inexistante depuis les dernières deux heures, revint en lui aussi rapidement que la flamme d'un dragon. Il avait l'urgent besoin de vraiment faire mal à Rogue, lui faire très mal.

J'imagine, se dit-il, que c'et ainsi que Rogue devait se sentir lorsqu'il m'a trouvé en train de regarder dans sa pensine, ce qui fit en sorte de faire diminuer une peu sa colère. Ils étaient égaux, maintenant. La rage disparue, mais l'animosité demeura. Il avait encore bien des choses à détester chez Rogue. Pour le moment.

− Le directeur veut vous voir, Potter.

Harry leva un sourcil et passa à côté de l'homme, son balai se balançant en équilibre sur son épaule, qu'elle manière de gâcher un si beau bonheur, pensa-t-il.

Harry s'accorda le privilège de se changer avant d'aller u bureau du directeur. Harry pensa, comme il arrivait devant le bureau du directeur; le mot de passage n'avait pas changé. Il se demanda s'il ne pensait pas trop à…trop à tout en général. Il respectait énormément Dumbledore et il savait sincèrement que rien ne pourrait faire changer cela. Il lui avait demandé de demeurer avec Rogue…Harry ne pu pas dire qu'il en fut enchanté, mais il savait pertinemment que Dumbledore avait une idée derrière la tête et que toute chose avait son utilité. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau circulaire et il trouva Dumbledore assit en l'attendant. Ses doigts étaient croisés sérieusement, mais ses yeux brillaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

− S'il te plait, assit toi, Harry.

Harry prit place sur une chaise. Harry avait un sentiment horrible de savoir ce qu'il était pour arriver après.

− Harry, je pensais que tu me faisais confiance.

Harry se sentit mal.

− Les cauchemars sont la manière de vivre avec les obstacles de la vie, Harry. Les taire ne va pas aider.

Harry avala péniblement, surpris, comment Dumbledore avait-il pu savoir? Pas à propos des cauchemars car Rogue lui avait dit, mais à propos qu'ils pouvaient s'empirer.

− Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que la potion de sommeil sans rêve n'est pas le mode de guérison, dit Dumbledore en continuant, le mode de guérison serait, je pense, que tu puisses en parler à quelqu'un.

Harry se sentit soudainement étrangement malade, à la pensée que Dumbledore allait à l'intérieur de sa tête, chercher les informations qu'il avait besoin et les faisait voir au grand jour.

− Je sais que tu ne voudras pas m'en parler, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Mais éventuellement, tu devras le faire, car tu ne pourras pas réaliser à quel point ils te font souffrir.

Harry se recula dans sa chaise et se mit à fixer le tapis à ses pieds.

− Ma suggestion, Harry, c'est que tu les écrives, chacun de tes rêves, à chaque fois que tu en as un. Ainsi tu n'as pas à porter le poids de chacun de ceux-ci pour toi-même. Tu peux évidement les révéler à quelqu'un, ou bien ne jamais le faire, amis au moins une fois écrits, ils ne seront plus entièrement dans toi. C'est possible, Harry que le poids que tu portes sur tes épaules soit singulièrement trop lourd pour toi.

Harry leva son regard silencieusement vers Dumbledore, il trouva le bleu électrique des yeux du mage, baignés d'une tristesse. Les doigts entre croisés initialement étaient maintenant déposés l'un sur l'autre sur le bureau. Dumbledore se recula dans sa chaise.

− Miss Granger et M. Weasley sont venus me voir de nombreuses fois à ton sujet, Harry. Je leur ai dit, à chaque fois, que tu règlerais éventuellement ton problème, mais peut-être que j'attendais trop. Le monde a tourné son attention sur toi pour être leur sauveur, Harry, et cela est très lourd pour la fragilité de tes épaules. Tu es encore un garçon.

− J'pas un garçon, murmura Harry enter ses dents, en regardant Dumbledore en le défiant, mais Dumbledore souriait toujours.

− C'est bon d'entendre que tu peux encore être toi-même, Harry.

Harry sourit en regardant rapidement ses doigts, surpris de découvrir ses vieilles habitudes d'adolescent frustré faire irruption malgré la dépression qui l'anéantissait. La pensée qu'il pouvait être encore lui-même lui donna un peu d'espoir. Le visage de Dumbledore se rembrunit encore.

− Je dois te faire comprendre l'importance de ceci, Harry. Tu dois minimalement, écrire chacun de tes cauchemars, avant même de penser à pouvoir guérir.

Harry se leva, prêt à partir, mais il regarda Dumbledore et fut encore une fois surpris de le voir sourire.

− Mon erreur, bien sûr, c'est que tu n'es plus un enfant, maintenant. J'aurais pensé que ton talent au Quidditch aurait au moins prouvé cela, cela plus que tout.


	9. Chapitre : Quand l'esprit n'est plus qu'...

Harry retourna dans le Hall d'entrée, l'air sérieux, mais tout de même souriant. Il avait manqué le déjeuner et le dîner et il avait passé les deux dernières heures à pratiquer toutes les manœuvres de Quidditch qu'il connaissait, il était maintenant extrêmement affamé. Il marcha à travers la grande salle et il sortit par la porte qui lui était opposées en suivant la cage d'escalier. Il émergea dans un corridor plein à craquer de peintures de nourritures et chercha celle qui lui était la plus familière, En trouvant le gigantesque bol argenté rempli de fruit, il toucha la poire verte, ouvrit la poignée et entra à l'intérieur. Il reconnu l'énorme plafond, ainsi que la grande quantité de pots et de bocaux autour des murs de pierres, les grands fours, els longues tables, mais la chose qu'il remarqua le plus, fut que tous les elfes avaient arrêté de travailler, l'admirant en silence.

− Euh…Joyeux Noël, se risqua-t-il?

Harry devint vaguement conscient du bruit d'ustensile, qui grandissant lentement. Il atteignit son apogée au même moment où quelque chose ressemblant à un boulet de canon, bougeant avec la rapidité d'une petite fusée, fonça dans son diaphragme. Harry sursauta en reculant comme l'elfe l'enserrait par la taille.

− Harry Potter est venu nous voir, monsieur!

− Euh…Joyeux Noël, Dobby.

Dobby le regarda, portant son vêtement fait de jutes crasseux et avec ses grands yeux comme des balles de tennis qui brillaient par l'effet des larmes.

− Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous, monsieur, demanda un elfe qui était près?

Cela semblait assez comique d'un côté, mais de l'autre c'était triste. Ces elfes l'entourant, ressemblant à des ancêtres de l'époque romaine par la façon dont leurs vêtements étaient faits.

− Oui, je me demandais si je pouvais avoir un sandwich ou quelque chose…

Immédiatement, un plateau supporté par trois elfes, vint directement vers lui. Il y avait une sélection incroyable de sandwiches, mais aussi de gâteaux.

− Euh…Merci, dit Harry faiblement.

Dobby avait finalement lâché son estomac, et il tenait le plateau dans sa main.

− Bye, Harry Potter!, dit-il au moment où Harry sortait de la cuisine, un sandwiche dans une main et une pâtisserie dans l'autre.

Harry vacilla lorsque la porte se ferma et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Harry avait écrit tous ses rêves. C'était très loin d'une expérience amusante. Cela lui a prit seize rouleaux de parchemin, deux bouteilles d'encre, trois heures d'écriture et autres de repos où il prenait place dans une chaise, devant le feu en laissant les larmes couler en silence. C'était douloureux. C'était incroyablement douloureux. C'était presque similaire à la fois où il avait dû avouer à Dumbledore ce qui était arrivé dans le cimetière, mais ceci permit d'enlever un peu de poison qui l'anéantissait e même que de ramener des émotions qu'il croyait avoir oubliées.

Les heures passées dans la chaise étaient le temps où il ne pouvait plus écrire, où ses larmes devenaient trop fortes pour qu'il puisse être en mesure de les arrêter. Colère, rage, furie et un peu de paranoïa faisaient irruption derrière un fin voile de contrôle et de raison. Et ces voiles n'avaient pas besoin de grands fracas pour se briser. Il rit à travers ses larmes lorsqu'il pensa ce que le monde allait faire de lui s'il arrivait à savoir. Harry Potter passe un dur moment avec ses émotions? Rita Skeeter ferait la une : Émotionnellement instable, est-ce que Harry Potter est entièrement sain? La réponse aurait été « oui », pensa-t-il. Il y avait tellement de chose comme la folie. Des gens, comme le disait Voldemort, simplement sans barrières. Ils croient que els règles ne s'appliquent pas pour eux.

Et ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'est qu'ils ont raison. Pour une faible période de temps, tout de même, juste avant qu'il tombe profondément, mais pour ce court moment, ils savent très bien que les règles traditionnelles et les conventions ne s'appliquent pas à eux. Sérieusement, à quoi servaient les règles. On se sent étrangement obligé de les suivre, ces règles comme « Ne tue pas » et les autres. Mais une fois de temps en temps, une créature, pas tout à faite humaine, viendrait et balancerait ses règles du revers de la main. La vie était courte, précieusement courte, alors pourquoi la gaspiller à s'inquiéter sur des trucs mondains? Harry pensa que l'être humain avait un très faible talent pour voir au-delà de leur propre univers. Pour une personne, chaque journée et situations étaient l'univers, cet être humain avait aucune perception de tout ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur et qui était vrai. Comment les règles pouvaient-elles être appliquées, si certaines individus se balançaient du reste de l'univers en, comme Firenze l'avait mentionné, se sauvant de leurs devoirs. Une seule et minuscule vie humaine ne ferait pas la différence sur la révolution delà planète et une existence n'affecterait en rien l'équilibre du cosmos. Harry doutait que l'être humain allait survivre encore mille ans et lorsque l'être humain sera partit, l'univers ne serait pas en détresse, il ne s'en apercevrait probablement même pas.

Le vide pouvait le sentir, mais il ne s'en occupait pas.

Harry roula le parchemin dans un cylindre et puis le pressa. Il enleva tout ce qui restait dans sa malle et vint pour jeter le rouleau à l'intérieur lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui le fit arrêter de respirer. Des fragments argentés gisaient dans le fond de la malle. Le cadre vide d'un miroir prenait place dans la malle, insultant le monde entier par sa présence.

− Reparo, prononça Harry.

La vitre brilla devant lui, scintillant dans la faible lueur du feu. Un morceau effleura la gorge de Harry, mais il n'avait plus rien à pleurer. Ce qui restait à l'intérieur de lui n'était certainement pas heureux et à la première place se trouvait la disparition de Sirius. Il aurait pu surmonter la mort de Cédric aisément, s'il n'y avait pas eu celle de Sirius pour faire en sorte que ce soit difficile à guérir. Et cela n'aide en rien quand le subconscient continue de frapper férocement sur les blessures.

Harry laissa ses doigts courir sur le miroir, ses empreintes laissant des traces mystérieuses sur le verre. La surface d verre était froide et agréable au toucher. Étrangement, son cœur semblait plus léger, c'était comme s'il pouvait délivrer une petite part de Sirius du miroir; ce genre de « cérémonie » l'aidait à dire au revoir.

Les bruits avaient commencé à être moins fort, mais ils étaient encore présent, aussi oppressant. Harry supposa, de manière détachée, qu'il ne pourrait pas commencer à guérir avant qu'il n'ait encore une fois pleurer pour Sirius, mais pleuré sincèrement. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela maintenant. Le deuil était trop lourds et trop accablant, émergeant L'Extérieur de lui, comme un énorme parasite.

Harry remarqua qu'il avait oublié quelques rouleaux de parchemin. Il supposa qu'ils l'avaient aidé à ce sentir mieux. Il se sentait un peu mieux, de savoir que toutes les choses qui lui faisaient mal n'étaient mas intensément imperturbables.

Rogue regarda un moment vers Harry, lorsque ce dernier entra dans le salon, mais retourna bien rapidement à ses papiers. Il avait tellement plus à faire que de se concentrer sur cet adolescent misérable en particulier.

Harry s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui pour un moment et décida se s'installer dans la chaise berçante près du foyer. Rogue sentit ses sourcils se lever, interrogateurs. Le garçon s'était assis dans SA chaise. Les nerfs…

Il se calma en imaginants ce qu'il pouvait bien dire au garçon. Tout ce à quoi il parvenait le rendait malade, pathétique et stupide. Il retourna à son écriture.

Harry retourna à ses pensées : Les êtres humains.

Il se rappela, il y avait maintenant sept ans de cela, lorsqu'il avait neuf ans dans son cours de science à l'école primaire. Il était bon en sciences, ses résultats étaient acceptables et il avait toujours pensé que ce cours était sans importance.

Sa perception de ce cours n'avait pas changé aujourd'hui, mais celle de la vie, elle, avait changée. Ils avaient parcouru les sujets relatifs au corps humain, comme tous les étudiants le faisaient en quatrième année. Ils parlaient maintenant des infections et le professeur avait donné un résumé assez bref de la raison pourquoi on pouvait se sentir malade. Tout avait été modifié, de telle sorte que même un enfant de neuf ans pouvait comprendre.

− Le professeur avait brièvement expliqué ce qu'étaient les virus et quelqu'un avait demand : Ne tuent-ils pas une personne dès qu'ils entrent dans elle?

− Le professeur avait répondu : Seulement s'ils deviennent très puissants et nombreux, et de nos jours, très peu de gens meurent à cause des virus.

− Mais madame, pourquoi tuent-ils la personne dans laquelle ils vivent si après cette mort ils mourront aussi?

− Personne ne connaît la réponse…

Et Harry avait compris, dans l'expression la plus simple et la plus enfantine, c'était exactement la manière dont fonctionnait l'espèce humaine. Ils extirpent les minéraux de la Terre, extirpent toutes les ressources qu'ils trouvent et un jour ils allaient en payer le prix. Les avertissements généraux étaient quelque chose de généralement acceptés, mais la plupart des gens pensaient que c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait jamais leur arriver. Harry se sentait détaché de cette tendance de l'être humain à nier leurs faiblesses, il aurait voulu crier à tous qu'un jour ils étaient tous pour mourir. Tous! Vous tuez la planète, vous vous tuez vous-même, vous me tuez! Mais personne n'aurait écouté.

Harry avait compris depuis ses neuf ans, que les humains étaient aussi signifiants pour l'univers que le plus petit des soupirs.

Ceci n'avait pas été une pensée heureuse, mais pas non plus une malheureuse. Savoir qu'il était inférieur le rendait à la fois heureux et malheureux : il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Personne ne pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui, mais cela signifiait aussi que ce qu'il avait fait était sans conséquences. Il n'y avait pas de règles. Comprendre cela le rendait malade. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il retourna chez les Dursley ce soir là, la tête bourdonnante.

Il s'était fait réveiller le lendemain matin, par le chaos que faisait Dudley parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lever à cause qu'il avait passé la nuit à jouer sur son Playstation, il en avait oublié ses pensées de la veille. Et ce pour un bon sept ans. Maintenant ces pensées lui étaient revenues, mais au lieu de résonner dans sa tête, elles le faisaient souffrir. Ceci était certainement comment les meurtriers se sentaient avant de commettre leur crime, pensa Harry; Tous les crimes commencent par les pensées, les pensées qui rendent les individus comme étant des objets qui ne méritent pas d'attention. Moralité et compassion n'existaient plus.

Harry fit un faible sourire, en regardant les flammes danser dans l'antre.

Mais d'une certaine manière, l'humanité devait prévaloir de tout. Pourquoi? C'était simple. Les humains ne peuvent pas penser à l'extérieur de leur propre existence. Leurs gènes leurs dit qu'ils ont raisons de vivre, le monde qu'ils voient est le seul qui existe et que leur survie était cruciale.

Harry respira profondément, heureux d'avoir atteint le bout de son raisonnement. L'humanité existait parce que l'humanité le voulait ainsi.

_Le vide peut ressentir, mais ne s'en préoccupera pas._

Introduire quelque chose qui le ferai. Cela ne ferait aucun impact…un peu de brin d'ADN…mais au moins quelque chose pense à l'extérieur du vide cruellement noir de l'Univers et il a inventé un petit quelque chose : les émotions.

Les émotions étaient la raison de vivre. C'était comme une chandelle dans une chambre noire, c'était pour mourir éventuellement, mais en attendant cela faisait toute la différence, c'était remarquable, cela ne changeait pas la noirceur, amis cela changeait l'environnement autour de la noirceur. La noirceur deviendrait d'une blancheur réconfortante et retournerait au noir, mais au mois, on aurait pu connaître cet état plaisant de lumière.

Ceci faisait toute la différence.

Harry pensait à se lever de sa chaise, mais comme il venait juste de se sentir confortable, il y demeura. La lueur du feu jouait de manière flamboyante dans ses yeux et ses paupières se fermaient selon leurs propres accords. Il ne fit rien pour les en empêcher.


	10. Chapitre 10: Six pieds

Harry se réveilla environ une heure plus tard. Il se sentait endormi et sous l'effet de potion somnolente, mais il se força à se réveiller. Il étira ses jambes quelques fois et les fit balancer en bas du lit, elles lui faisaient penser à un pendule. Comment les pendules pouvaient-elles être si précises?

[Tout doit être balancé] pensa-t-il [Tout est exactement à la place qu'il doit être]

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Les sorts qui n'ont jamais touché leur cible. Où allaient-ils?

Ceci le réveilla un peu plus, et il bailla encore très endormi. Le cuir du divan était tiède et confortable et le jaune scintillant du feu le faisait sentir en sécurité. Il pensa encore une fois aux sorts qui disparaissaient. Il était théoriquement possible de faire disparaître un humain, mais extrêmement difficile. Où allaient-ils. Pouvait-on les faire revenir?

− Monsieur, il doit y avoir un équilibre dans le monde, n'est-ce pas?

Harry se sentit surpris. Il n'avait pas voulu dire cela à voix haute. Rogue était absorbé dans sa correction.

− Oui, répondit-il absentement.

− Toute chose a sa place dans le monde, peu importe que ce soit du point de vue physique ou moléculaire.

− Oui.

− Alors où vont les choses lorsque nous les faisons disparaître?

Rogue s'arrêta, son esprit se réajustant à la question au-delà les questions de monosyllabes qu'il avait donné et puis il s'ajusta à qui avait posé la question. Son visage prit un air irrité.

− Pourquoi cette question, dit-il d'un ton sec, en tournant une page, rageusement pour avoir été dérangé dans sa concentration? Harry avala péniblement et retourna son regard vers els flammes.

− Cela ne faisait juste pas de sens, c'Est tout, dit-il faiblement.

Rogue roula des yeux.

− Et qu'est-ce qui ne fait pas de sens, M. Potter, demanda-t-il de manière cinglante.

− L'humanité. Éventuellement.

− Ne me donnez pas aucune de ses idées philosophiques…

− C'est seulement le fond de mes pensées, répondit-il las, je ne vous ai pas demandé de les critiquer.

Rogue lança un regard sombre à Harry et ce dernier se ressaisi rapidement, ennuyé. Il avait posé une question équitable. De quel droit Rogue lui rabattrait-il els oreilles?

Rogue fronça les sourcils malveillamment. Malheureusement le garçon avait un point très logique; l'irritation évidente qui émanait de lui, le faisait questionner sur ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. D'un autre côt

− Je suis encore votre professeur, même si ce sont les vacances de Noël et vous devez encore m'appelez Monsieur ou professeur en tout temps, répondit Rogue assez calmement.

Maintenant c'était à Harry de rouler les yeux. Rogue sentit la rage monter rapidement et il se leva, les doigts posé sur sa baguette.

Tu as encore des cartes à jouer…calme toi, calme toi…

− Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis mon père, demanda Harry soudainement?

Rogue arrêta tout mouvement. Des yeux d'un vert acide rencontrèrent des yeux d'un noir obsédant et Rogue se sentit troublé, même s'il n'en montra rien.

[Qu'avait-il dit?]

− Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis mon père, répéta Harry?

Ceci n'était évidemment pas une question pour la simple forme. Il ne restait qu'une seule réponse à Rogue pour qu'il ne perde pas la face.

− Ceci n'est pas question, Potter. La question provient de votre insolence.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se lever. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux et le visage.

− Ceci, professeur, se nomme les fêtes. Cela signifie que c'Est un temps de relaxation, de calme. Ceci signifie que vous ne pouvez pas enlever des points, donner des retenues ou tout autre sorte de punitions. Et remarquant à quel point vous avez été moins que juste avec moi, je crois que c'est juste mon droit d'éprouver de la colère, **_quelque fois_**.

La voix de Harry avait monté, devenant plus cinglante en laissant sur els mots « quelque fois » un poids supplémentaire. Rogue sourie. Harry sentit soudainement la peur lui parcourir les entrailles. C'était la sorte de sourire que vous voyez sur les requins, juste avant qu'ils enfoncent leurs dents dans leur proie. Rogue plaça avec attention sa plume sur son bureau et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

− Potter, dit-il lentement, en semblant savourer chacun des mots, Dumbledore, veut que je vous informe que les leçons d'Occlumencie vont débuter le jour d'après Noël, le Boxing Day, pour être plus précis.

Harry fronça les sourcils, en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

− Et?

− Et quoi, Potter?

− Est-ce que cela est supposé signifier quelque chose en particulier?

− Et bien, plus vous manquez de respect à mon endroit, plus les chances que je puisse accidentellement, ceci dit sourire Rogue, pénétrer une peu plus loin que nécessaire dans votre esprits sont grandes.

Harry se rassit, épuisé. Il était fatigué. Comment Rogue pouvait-il être si immature? Cela enrageait Harry au-delà de ses limites d'endurance. Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de bloquer la douleur brûlante qui lui provenait en gardant els yeux ouverts.

− Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez si enfantin, si immature, si …si puéril en me faisant marcher avec du chantage, dit Harry à vois basses. Pour l'amour de Dieu…, Harry ouvrit els yeux et rencontra ceux de Rogue, n'avez-vous aucune honneur?

Se sentant tellement plus vieux que ses seize ans, il se redressa et quitta la pièce.

L'apathie le drainant, il marcha furieusement et cela l'aida à calmer un peu sa rage. En tentant de se changer les idées, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque se trouvant dans sa chambre pour y trouver quelque chose à lire et pour un instant il se demanda pourquoi aucun de ses livres ne s'y trouvaient Puis il réalisa : Il ne les avait pas enlevé de sa malle. Il se sourit sournoisement et tapa sur un livre bleu. La bibliothèque disparue en laissant voir la cage d'escalier. Harry sourie encore en commençant son ascension. Les marches de pierres tournèrent sur elles mêmes plusieurs fois et puis donnèrent sur un long et profond passage. Harry le suivit précautionneusement, la baguette prête pour toute éventualité. Environ trois minutes plus tard, le passage se termina en un autre ensemble d'escaliers en spirales. Harry les monta jusqu'à arriver à une prote en bois. Gravé dessus, en une écriture délicate, se trouvait le mot « vive ». Il ouvra la porte doucement. Celle-ci donna sur une pièce qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar. Les murs en bois semblaient tomber en ruine, tout comme le plancher. Les vitres étaient brisées, et une brise froide entrait par l'orifice ainsi créée. Harry se rendit à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et ouvrit la porte de bois. Cette porte donnait sur une clairière dans une forêt. Du gazon doux et de la mousse créait un tapis naturel. Le silence régnait presque complètement, tel que rien mis à part les oiseaux et le venta ne pouvait être entendu…oh aussi on pouvait entendre le cri déchiré de quelque chose qui se faisait manger. Bref, les sons normaux que l'on retrouvait dans une forêt. Cette place était particulièrement inaccessible et solitaire. Harry se sentit commencer à grincer des dents. Dumbledore essayait fortement et il avait raison. L'endroit était parfait, c'était isolé et tranquille et raisonnablement silencieux. Le soleil dans le ciel indiquait que la nuit s'en venait.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et donna de bref coups de pieds à la mousse et au gazon. La connaissance de Dumbledore s'était surpassée pour créer un petit espace de pur bonheur et sérénité, mais n'ayant toutefois aucune autre utilité. Quelqu'un saurait toujours où il était, de telle sorte qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'évader et se perdre.

Il sentit sa rage croître encore en lui en même temps que ses espadrilles malaxaient le gazon. Pourrait-il être jamais complètement à l'extérieur de ce château?

Harry retourna à sa chambre, se trouvant surpris. Il avait passé toute la matinée sur le terrain de Quidditch et toute l'après-midi en pensant, se remémorant ses pires souvenirs et en se prenant encore avec Rogue. Parfois, il se sentait périlleusement sur le point d'exploser. La bulle de bonheur rose qui entoure tout le monde, les conservait sain, la sienne était en train de se briser. La tension dans sa tête et dans son corps était incroyablement trop élevée. Il était près de la limite

**_Six pieds de la limite en pensant que six pieds, six pieds de profondeur ce n'était pas si creux que cela, après tout._**

Et il savait que la plus faible poussée le précipiterait directement sur cette limite qui était sienne.

Faisant que ce qu'il avait à faire pour éviter des argumentation avec Rogue serait une technique très productive. En fait, Rogue le poussait toujours plus loin dans un lutte mentale, mais se battre avec lui était une manière assez efficace et laisser passer un peu de la tension. Il relaxait et devenait plus agité en laissant passer les mots. Il voulait un bouc émissaire, il pouvait le sentir se former dans sa cage thoracique. Celle-ci lui donnait un pouvoir extraordinaire, pouvoir qui n'avait rien de bon pour le requin qui était près de lui.

Il pouvait le sentir dans ses muscles. Après une longue journée de repos au lit, il pouvait sentir ses tendons trembler et ses yeux se préparer à pleurer. Une petite faille et il serait

**_À six pieds de la limite_**

tombé en bas d'une pente graisseuse et entrant directement en collision avec un état de maladie mentale.

Déverser sa colère sur le mur quelques nuits auparavant ne l'avait qu'aider qu'un peu, en enlevant qu'une certaine quantité de sa colère, principalement parce que le mur ne se défendrait jamais ou ne lui aurait jamais retourné son animosité. Il savait qu'il était dangereusement près d'une dépression

**_En pensant que peut-être six pieds_**

Qui aurait des allures de génocides. Il savait aussi qu'il était en train de perdre la volonté d'exister seulement. Le suicide ne lui avait jamais semblé attirant, mais ne l'avait jamais autant appeler que maintenant.

C'était en ces occasions qu'il espérait pouvoir tout abandonner. Sortir le poids de se savoir le sauveur du monde à l'extérieur de son système. S'approprier une pièce tranquille et paisible à St- Mangouste et laisser le monde se débrouiller. Il réalisa qu'il appréciait actuellement l'idée que

**_Six pieds de profondeur n'étaient pas si bas que cela, après tout._**

la guerre ne pourrait pas venir plus tôt.

Harry Potter fixa le feu et souhaita avec ferveur que sa vie puisse le déserter et l'abandonner. Épuisé, il souhaita sa propre mort. Où était la promesse du vide absolu lorsque vous en avez vraiment besoin?


	11. Chapitre 11: Quand la noirceur vous appe...

Cela faisait six jours que Harry vivait dans les appartements de Rogue lorsqu'il alla voir Dumbledore.

− Monsieur, ce sera Noël mardi prochain.

− Oui, Harry, vraisemblablement.

− Je me demandais, monsieur…si je pouvais…et bien…si je pouvais aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts et lui donna un regard grave, décidemment il .tait bon à ce jeu là. Cela créait un vide dans le silence que l'autre personne se sentait obliger de remplir.

− En fait, je voulais voir si je serais en mesure de trouver des cadeaux pour Hermione, Ron, Ginny…

Harry mit lui-même fin à son énumération. Dumbledore semblait préoccupé par des pensées profonds. Il finit par parler.

− Je dois demander que vous soyez accompagné.

− Bien sûr, fit Harry immédiatement.

La moitié de lui accepta sans se plaindre, c'était seulement juste, avec la horde de mangemorts qui traînaient partout et qui le cherchaient. Son esprit pourrait leur être tellement trop utile. Mais d'un autre côt

− Qui devra m'accompagner, monsieur, demanda doucement Harry?

Dumbledore n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit que Harry laissa tomber ses épaules.

− Il m'est difficile de le voir comme étant un bon choix pour un accompagnateur lors d'un magasinage de Noël, dit Harry en fronçant délibérément les sourcils.

− Au contraire, dit Dumbledore, il peut simplement vous attendre. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il est dans le village.

Harry haussa les épaules, amis il avait déjà commencé à se sentir plus à l'aise. Tant et aussi longtemps que l'homme n'envahissait pas constamment sa vie privée, il serait correct. Harry accepta, se sentant un peu mieux, mis à part le fait que ce serait Rogue qui l'accompagnerait.

Harry mit son manteau et se rendit à l'extérieur. La température était particulièrement glaciale à l'extérieur, le vent se déplaçait violemment et avec l'expérience de vol en balais, Harry savait que la sensation de ce type de vent sur sa peau serait comme une immense quantité de petits couteaux affilés sur sa peau, s'attaquant à la moindre parcelle attaquable, se prenant dans ses vêtements. Sur un balai et spécialement pour l'espèce humaine masculine cette sensation était très désagréable. Il mit son écharpe. En hésitant il l'enleva encore. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne sentait pas le besoin de la garder, c'était seulement qu'il appréciait le jeu froid de l'air sur sa peau… cela l'aidait à réaliser qu'il était bien vivant, que tout ceci était vrai. Il en avait de besoin, il avait besoin de cette assurance. Ce qui l'aurait bien complété aurait été la compassion humaine, mais il n'allait certainement pas l'obtenir de Rogue, par plus que de McGonagall à bien y penser. De plus Dumbledore était beaucoup trop occupé pour perdre les trois prochaines heures à écouter déblatérer un adolescent en pur non contrôle de ses hormones. Se sentant soudainement un peu triste, il se présenta dans l'entrée du château en attendant pour que rogue arrive.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Rogue arriva d'un corridor particulièrement froid, un air enragé prenait place dans sa figure et de ses yeux émergeaient la haine de l'échec de sa bataille avec Dumbledore.

− Venez, Potter, fit-il avec du venin dans la voix, Je ne vais certainement pas jouer au baby-sitter toute la journée.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de mettre Harry dans une humeur encore plus massacrante.

− Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de venir, de toute manière, dit-il rapidement en sentant sa rancœur monter en lui. Il n'avait certainement pas demandé cela. Il avait essayé de raisonner l'homme, avait essayé d'être mature, avait, Dieu en était témoin, tenté de mettre sa dignité de côté pour cette enculé qui avait eu l'effronterie d'être enragé encore avec lui. Il regarda attentivement Rogue faire signe d'indignation

Harry en avait assez.

Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il sentit son espace personnel, ses boucliers et ses faiblesses. Il n'était pas certain pour combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter la situation. Le temps de laisser passer un peu de vapeur avant d'exploser. Cela était risqué. En fait c'était purement du suicide, mais cela en valait le coup, juste pour pouvoir voir l'Expression dans la face de Rogue avant que ce dernier le mette en million de petites pièces. En pensant à cela, il s'assura de savoir ou sa baguette se situait.

− Écoutez moi, triple andouilles! J'ai bien tenté d'être raisonnable, j'ai essayé d'être logique, mais vous avez insisté de continuer à jouer avec mes nerfs. J'ai tout abandonner pour les volontiers de Dumbledore et au moins j'aurais espéré que votre propre petit cul lui porte le même respect! Cela ne vous était jamais apparu que Dumbledore ne vous avait pas confié tous ses plans? Que peut-être vous n'en savez pas plus que lui-même? Que peut-être qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que je doive demeurer avec vous, même si cela avait gâché, momentanément, votre intelligence absolue. Vous pouvez bien sortir carrément de ma vue et de ma face!

La voix de Harry avait accrue avec le temps, se terminant en des cris puissants.

Rogue semblait de plus en plus grand, ses cheveux plus froids. Harry vit les yeux noirs de Rogue briller comme deux piscines foncées et il vit la rage incontrôlée, comme l'aurait été la plus monstrueuse des bêtes non apprivoisée. Harry n'avait jamais vu Rogue aussi enragé, et il savait qu'il n'Avait même pas atteint la limite de sa colère encore. Cela pourrait attendre de toute manière. Cette rage partagée qu'il y voyait lui donnerait la force de supporter d'autres arguments; il pouvait sentir l'apathie parcourir ses veines Rogue ne faisait que commencer, malheureusement. Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

− Potter, commença-t-il d'un ton glacé, vous n'Avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai tenté pour Dumbledore. Le fait que vous ignorez quelque chose ne signifie pas tout bêtement que cette chose n'existe pas. La seule manière que vous arriverez à comprendre, serait que votre petite tête de Gryffondor ne se concentre plus uniquement sur votre petite personne, comme elle le fait continuellement et que vous vous réveillez sur…

− C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait et les rêves furent moins dramatiques. Vous n'avez aucune idée, Severus Rogue, comme vous êtes absolument et merdiquement chanceux. Avez-vous déjà eu votre santé mentale poussée à sa limite?

Rogue grogna quelque chose et vint pour répliquer, lorsque Harry leva ses mains dans des gestes de soumissions étranges, qui le fit arrêter tout ce que Rogue aurait pu vouloir entreprendre, du moins pour quelques secondes. Harry utilisa ce temps.

− Au moins, j'ai quelque chose à être redevant. Je ne vais jamais vous ressemblez.

Harry vit sa missive frapper à la bonne porte et il se tourna sur lui-même et sortit du château.

Il était à mi chemin, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Rogue ne le suivait pas et il se permit à ce moment de sourire faiblement. Cela serait bien d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui-même; du temps interdit, si délicieux.

Il prit son temps pour se rendre sur la route qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Il appréciait la douceur du vent lui caressant le visage et sa gorge à chaque respiration, alors il s'arrêta et se mit face au vent. Il mit ses lunettes dans ses poches, ferma ses yeux et présenta son visage dans la bourrasque du vent.

Rogue se rassit dans sa chaise et le meuble craqua de manière confortable. I regarda le matériel rouge de la chaise; cette il l'avait achetée lorsqu'il avait commencé à enseigner à l'école il y avait tant d'années maintenant. Cette chaise l'avait vu passer à travers de toutes les émotions possibles.

Ceci le ramena furieusement à la réalité. Il était particulièrement bien au courant de l'âge de Potter, mais le regard qu'il lui portait, rempli avec une si grande rage et si pure à la fois, donnait à Potter beaucoup plus que ses seize ans et cela l'Avait ébranlé. Il se savait pincé et ne pardonnant pas facilement, ceci était quelques unes de ses caractéristiques qu'il appréciait le plus, se rappela-t-il que quelqu'un lui avait dit…à moins qu'il se l'était lui-même dit.

Il massa ses tempes avec une main et fixa, épuisé, le feu. Potter avait eu raison; il n'avait absolument aucune raison de traiter le garçon ainsi, mais peut importe ce qu'il voyait dans le visage de Potter il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Non seulement cela était une manière de faire passer ses frustrations, mais Potter le mettait seulement tout le temps en colère et il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Il assumait que c'était de la rancune de James, que le garçon marchait tellement dans les traces de son père, mais…

Sa race était inexplicable. Il avait essayé à une ou deux reprise de reprendre à zéro. Il avait essayé à une ou deux reprises de comprendre la position de Potter, la vie qu'avait vécu Potter. Parfois de manières forcées, parfois accidentellement…mais la rage avait refusée de se faire remplacée et anéantir. Et depuis quand Potter avait-il un esprit si renseigné? Si concerné? **_Lorsque vous faites disparaître des choses, où vont-elle?_**

Ceci était une question qu'il avait lui-même étudié de manière attentionnée, amis qui était demeurée sans réponse. Et cela ne faisait pas de sens. Rogue tenta de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait porté attention à Potter, juste avant que la colère l'envahisse. Il fut surpris de constater que personne d'autre n'Avait vu ce que lui-même avait vu, dans les précieuses secondes avant l'apparition de la douleur.

Il avait vu un garçon. Un jeune, épuisé à souhait, portant le poids du monde, frustré et apeuré adolescent. Il avait un gamin

(une brebis sacrifiée)

qui avançait dans sa vie, parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre à faire. Il souffrait…souffrait tranquillement, mais pas silencieusement. Lorsque les autres lançaient un regard doré sur Potter, l'effet reluisant bloquait la vérité; enlevez les aspirations et éloges, vous voyez un simple enfant qui voit ses fondations enlevés d'en dessous de lui, dangereusement instable. Enlevez la lumière et vous voyez un garçon presque qu'incapable de se tenir par lui-même. Un enfant. Seulement un enfant.

Ceci aurait dû apparaître évident au pire des crétins, que depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Potter avait pris lamentablement le poids de la mort. Sûrement…Sûrement Potter ne se blâmait pas?

Non…il n'était pas si stupide.

Rogue grimaça pour lui-même. Il avait terminé en faisant une psychanalyse du Golden Boy, dans son propre temps libre.

**_Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. Les habitudes de Dumbledore déteignent sur moi! _**


	12. Chapitre 12: Le centre du monde

Harry arriva à Pré-au-Lard. L'endroit était complètement achalandé par des sorciers et des sorcières. Nerveusement, il tenta de placer ses cheveux sur son front, mais il dû reconnaître que beaucoup trop de gens avaient dû le voir en photo, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pré-au-Lard était magnifique, mais d'une certaine manière les rires lui donnaient un air parfois lugubre. Harry pouvait très bien comprendre; Voldemort était libre et enragé, et il n'y avait aucun indice du moment où lui et ses mangemorts allaient apparaître au travers de la neige, comme de vrai zombies.

Harry continuait de regarder vers le sol. Heureusement, Noël était très proche, alors personne ne portait vraiment attention à un garçon, au manteau fermé jusqu'au menton qui fixait que le sol sur lequel il marchait.

Harry se demanda où aller en premier. En fait il savait déjà quoi acheter à Hermione. Il avait vu une annonce de l'objet dans la gazette.

Il entra dans le magasin de livres qui était du côté opposé de la rue au magasin de Dervish & Banges, il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il rencontra la douce et chaleureuse chaleur de la pièce. Le magasin avait une odeur d'humidité et d'ancienneté… mais aussi une odeur qui était invitante. Il n'y avait certainement pas le même achalandage que chez Flourish & Blottes.

Les étagères prenaient des angles étranges. En fait, Harry s'y approcha pour mieux voir, elles étaient bel et bien croches; l'étagère, elle-même n'était pas droite, il y avait d'étranges courbures dans les murs. Il vit une étagère qui était probablement en forme de X. De toute façon, elles semblaient autant habituées à cet angle que dangereusement menaçantes. Le magasin était petit, pour les standards sorciers; il pouvait voir la fin du magasin. Les hautes armoires, à moitié perdu dans la noirceur, étaient réconfortantes. Elles aidaient à ne pas être claustrophobe.

En regardant vers le haut, il ouvrit sa bouche d'étonnement. Là où les étagères se terminaient, d'autres recommencèrent, et il y avait un balcon, plus ou moins rassurant qui s'y rendait. Harry pensa qu'il y avait tellement plus de connaissance de ce magasin que n'importe qui pourrait jamais supposer.

La place était vide; tous les étudiants de Poudlard étaient partis, de plus il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui achetait des livres comme cadeau de Noël, dans le monde magique. Pour commencer, Dervish & Banges était juste en bas de la route et depuis que les jumeaux Weasley avaient ouverts leur propre magasin…

Il leva la main et parcouru ses cheveux, remarquant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il entreprit de les aplatir encore une fois sur son front. Il approcha un petit bureau près de la porter et s'y appuya appréhensivement.

Un petit homme avec une frange de cheveux blancs et des lunettes en formes de bouteilles de lait ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté du bureau et le regarda curieusement. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au professeur Trelawney.

− Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme?

− Je…Je cherche un cahier de note magique qui s'agrandit?

− Ah, vous voulez un des ces nouveaux Maexans, je présume.

− Oui.

− Vous êtes chanceux. J'en ai encore quelques un. Si vous pouviez juste m'attendre quelques instants…

Le vieil homme retourna derrière la porte d'où il avait apparu. Harry regarda encore autour de lui et cette fois-ci il en fit plus largement le tour, il vit la carpette, d'un orange fade prendre place sur le sol. Son regard se posa plus loin, il remarqua un énorme foyer. En fait, il était si grand, qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le voir. Aux alentours, il y avait trois divans noirs.

L'homme revint, Harry entendit ses pas ainsi qu'un chariot aux roues de métal qui traînait plusieurs boîtes. Il prit trois cahiers de notes. Chaque livre semblait avoir environ 40 pages. Ils étaient plus petits qu'un cahier de croquis, mais plus grand qu'un cahier d'exercices. Le premier était d'un brun moyen avec des coins dorés où la lumière se réfléchissait. Harry pensa immédiatement aux cheveux d'Hermione et il su dès l'hors lequel prendre. Il regarda le second; il était d'un rouge foncé, avec des garnitures dorées largement trop voyantes. Harry sourit vaguement en le regardant.

Le troisième était noir, pas d'un noir mat, pas plus d'un noir de luisant. Il était complètement vide de couleur, mais l'imagination permettait d'apprécier la leur jouer dessus et se transformer en ange, créatures ailées…ou un démon avec des flammes diaboliques.

Harry prit celui qui était brun et doré, et il l'ouvrit. Il ne changea pas, mais il devint évident que le livre ne contenait pas seulement 40 pages, mais d'avantage quelque chose comme 500. Harry su qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais continuait à regardait le livre noir.

− Je vais prendre celui-ci, dit-il en déposant le livre brun.

− Excellent choix, jeune homme. Cela est amusant, mais je ne réussis pas à me débarrasser du livre noir. Je crois qu'il est un peu trop sinistre. Les gens semblent penser qu'il est ensorcelé. Mais bon…

Comme Harry sortait du magasin de livres, il cochait mentalement sa liste. Hermione : Oui, Ron…que pouvait-il offrir à Ron? Et comme toujours, son esprit s'abandonna à ses pensées.

Il avait eu raison, dans un sens, lorsqu'il avait dit que les gens ne s'inquiétaient que de leur propre existence…il n'avait pas remarqué à quel moment il remarqué cela.

Harry avait tout trouvé; le dernier cadeau avait été pour Ginny; une épinglette ornementale mettant en scène un dragon avec des ailes en jade qui se mettaient à battre l'air lorsque vous nommiez son nom.

La neige tombait encore et Harry estima qu'il lui restait environ une heure avait que Dumbledore soit vraiment très en colère contre lui.

Baissant la tête, il entra dans un café, s'accotant la main sur le front, tentant de paraître épuisé. En fait il cachait sa cicatrice.

Il s'assit à une table, une serveuse vint à lui et prit sa commande. Elle ne lui donna aucune attention particulière et Harry fit de même en retour.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, il s'était installé sur une table d'un l'un des coin du restaurant, tout près de la fenêtre.

Harry se passa les mains dans le visage, épuisé réellement cette fois-là et fixa les flocons qui tourbillonnaient. Il était environ cinq heures et il faisait presque noir, déjà.

Il n'y avait pas eu de problème…pas encore. Le café était chaud, plaisant et réconfortant. Voldemort ne viendrait jamais si près du château, sûrement…

Harry élancement d'inconfort, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'extrême douleur qu'il ressentait lorsque Voldemort s'apprêtait à faire un coup.

Harry bu une autre gorgée de son breuvage et regarda attentivement le restaurant cette fois-ci.

Les murs étaient peints d'un orange agréable. Les tables étaient en bois légèrement verni, tout comme le plancher et les comptoirs. Les fenêtres étaient de grandes pièces de vitre, douces et sans cassures. Harry assuma qu'elles étaient protégées par la magie.

La lumière était agréablement contrôlée et elle diffusait par des lampes accrochées aux murs, en forme de demi-lune (en prenant compte que la demi-lune avait seulement la partie supérieure qui manquait). Les murs étaient assez bas et le plafond était parcouru par des poutres de chêne.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué le nom du restaurant en entrant, mais il était inscrit sur l'un des murs : L'esprit d'accalmie.

Quelqu'un avait certainement dû souffrit pour faire cela. Les murs étaient peints avec des images de vie végétale et de chutes d'eau, des hautes montagnes et des vallées basses et vertes. Les textes, en soi, était d'une calligraphie douce et semblait se perdre dans le décor. Harry l'admira avec attention; cela était si bien fait, c'était quelque chose dont le restaurant devait être particulièrement fier.

Harry sourit face à son chocolat chaud et bu le reste de la tasse. Payant son dû et laissant un pourboire, il retourna vers le château.

Il entra par le Hall d'entrée aussi silencieusement que possible et monta les escaliers. Il était persuadé que Dumbledore savait qu'il était de retour, et il fit en sorte de se diriger vers les donjons aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, en utilisant quelques passages secrets et raccourcis, même si cela lui faisait prendre plus de temps pour retourner vers les donjons.

Il entra dans la pièce principale et remit ses cheveux en place. Rogue n'était pas présent. Bien; sa présence n'aurait fait que compliquer les choses. Cela équivalait à dire qu'un ouragan était comme une brise légère, ou du moins en faisait partie.

Il marcha sur le tapis et entra dans sa chambre, fermant la prote aussi silencieusement qu'il le pu.


	13. Chapitre 13: Une accalmie

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il savait qu'il passerait « une de ces fameuses journées ».

Il ne s'interrogea pas sur ses sentiments au moment où il s'habilla et il su qu'il avait eu raison de craindre cette journée, en remarquant le regard que Rogue portait sur lui lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce principale. Il décida que de ne rien dire demeurait sans doute la meilleure décision et il se dirigea sans mot dire vers la cuisine.

Il planifia mentalement sa journée pour éviter de rencontrer le plus de gens possibles, ceci incluant les messages que pourraient lui donner les professeurs. Dumbledore, était, sans aucune doute, enragé après lui et Harry n'avait nullement envie de voir le regard déçu du vieux sorcier porté sur lui.

Curieusement, en faisant en sorte de demeurer physiquement hors de porter de tout le monde, faisait en sorte que Harry se sentait un peu mieux. Cela le faisait sentir qu'il avait une justification. La sensation était réellement la bienvenue.

Il vérifia que personne n'était près, puis il couru jusqu'au Grand Hall et puis sur le terrain. Suivant le chemin auquel il était familier, il jogga vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il cogna à la porte et il su par les grognements de Crocdur qu'il était à la maison.

La porte de bois était un peu ouverte et une énorme main attrapa Harry par le tissu de sa robe en le propulsant à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, il fut enlacé par des bras puissants.

− Harry! Ça fait un bout!

Harry lui offrit un sourire et hacha la tête.

− Tu vas bien, demanda Hagrid?

Harry confirma. Cela semblait une réponse appropriée dans n'importe quel cas.

Hagrid l'invita à s'asseoir et Harry le fit. Crocdur mit sa tête sur les genoux de Harry et bava un peu.

− Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, demanda Hagrid curieusement?

Il déposa une tasse de jus de citrouille devant Harry sur une table étrangement petite et frêle.

− Un peu un refuge, admit Harry en sirotant le jus.

À sa surprise, le jus était tiède. Cela faisait un changement agréable des jus glacé servit à l'école, spécialement au cours de l'hiver.

− Refuge? Bien, je peux dire que tu n'as jamais rien fait qui t'as fait prendre la fuite de quiconque dans le passé.

Pas pour la première fois, Harry se demanda si Hagrid était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il avait toujours une manière d'interpréter ce que les autres disaient, habituellement directement.

− Moi et Rogue…

− Professeur Rogue, Harry.

− Nous avons une sorte de …confrontation.

Hagrid demeurait silencieux, en fixant le feu. Finalement il se leva avec un grognement et s'assit dans une chaise en face de Harry.

− Ha oui? C'était à propos de quoi?

Pour quelques secondes, Harry fixa la couleur orange de son jus de citrouilles tiède. Il laissa ses yeux se perdent dans ce mélange.

− Des choses ont été dites, des choses qui n'auraient pas dû être dites, avoua-t-il en choisissant d'ignorer la question. Et je devais demeurer avec lui, mais je crois que j'ai dépassé els limites. J'ai juste…j'ai juste…

Harry était sur le bord des larmes. Il se trouva immédiatement fâché contre lui-même et il mordit sa lèvre fortement.

Harry commençait à trouver cela de plus en plus difficile de faire face à la vie…Le monde était tellement oppressant…il se trouvait en entrain de supporter un lieu qui ne pouvait même pas autant supporter à lui seul. Les nuits sans rêves étaient son seul et rare refuge.

La bulle qui contenait l'équilibre mental de Harry s'amenuisait continuellement, périlleusement. Même les toutes petites choses en venaient à lui faire mal et il commençait à douter s'il serait en état de continuer ainsi à tout endurer avant qu'il ne craque sous cette énorme pression, qu'il craque aussi aisément qu'une coquille d'oeuf vide.

Parlant de coquilles d'œufs vides, c'est sur cela qu'il sentait que se relation avec Rogue était déposée. Même dans els sujets qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, ils trouvaient encore le moyen de finir à couteaux tirés. La nuit passée, seulement, ils avaient eu un court entretien sur les avantages et inconvénients des robes. Comment ils en étaient venus à parler de cela était encore un mystère, mais le fait est que l'entretien a eu tôt fait de dégénérer. Habituellement, ils tentaient d'éviter de se parler.

Harry déposa son jus sur la table en face de lui. L'effet brûlant des larmes dans ses yeux ne voulait pas le laisser, et ce peut importe la force avec laquelle il essayait. Hagrid fit comme lui, déposa son énorme tasse sur la table qui craqua pathétiquement.

− Harry, je t'ai regardé aller ces dernières semaines. Peux-tu honnêtement me dire que tu vas bien?

Harry hocha négativement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour commencer à parler. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux.

− Je sens seulement que le poids du monde est un peu trop pour moi, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

− As-tu encore des cauchemars?

Harry confirma.

− Tu as dit à Dumbledore à propos de cela?

En marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible, Harry confirma encore, puis se recula dans sa chaise et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il sentit une main le toucher sur l'épaule et puis un mouchoir qui aurait aussi bien pu servir de nappe pour une table lui fut offert.

Harry sentit un sourire franchir ses lèvres comme il tentait encore d'essuyer ses yeux et puis il le lui remit. Il relava la tte pour voir les yeux de Hagrid étinceler dans un sourire amical.

− Tu y es, Harry. Tu as seulement besoin de faire sortir tout cela de ton système une fois de temps en temps. Pas vrai?

Harry acquiesça, reconnaissant envers son ami. Il ne mentionna toute fois pas « qu'une fois de temps en temps », ne couvrait pas tout ce qu'il endossait.

Harry ne s'embêta pas à se faire discret lorsqu'il retourna au château.

Hagrid et lui-même avait passé la fin de la journée à parler des espèces de dragons. Même si Hagrid préférait les dragons à Dos à Crêtes de Norvège et les Queues en Corne de Hongrie, Harry, lui, préférait de loin les Hybrides Noirs à cause de leurs yeux d'un mauve vivant, ainsi que les Court-museaux de Suède à cause de leur flamme bleue et de leur peau.

Harry n'était pas très inquiet de se faire prendre. Cela allait arriver tôt ou tard, pensa-t-il. Se cacher était particulièrement inutile.

En haussant les épaules, il changea de route.

Rogue parcourait les corridors. Même s'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de le faire, vu l'absence d'étudiants à attraper, il trouvait que cela le calmait : la routine étrangement bienfaisante.

Ses pas, réguliers et contrôlés, faisaient écho sur les murs de pierres puis dans ses oreilles. Tout était paisiblement silencieux. Même les cris distants qui hantaient les corridors s'étaient évanouis avec le départ des étudiants.

Les pieds traçaient un parcours réguliers, totalement inconsciemment, Rogue laissa ses jambes faire le travail, le porter à toute la hantise des étudiants.

Pour une fois, sa tête était entièrement vide, mis à part quelques pensées de Voldemort qui étaient venues le parasiter dernièrement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été dangereusement inquiétait ces derniers temps. Aucun meurtre, mutilation ou torture et seulement quelques uns avaient rejoint les rangs.

_Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblent prendre du recul, s'est seulement pour mieux revenir_.

Rogue se permit un ricanement, comme ses yeux faisaient écho dans la tour d'Astronomie. Le rire était un précieux cadeau et il n'avait reçu sa juste part. Généralement, il prenait en considération qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose pour lesquelles on pouvait rire.

L'écho diminuait comme il atteignait le sommet de la tour, et son attention se porta immédiatement sur la silhouette de Potter.

Le garçon dormait et la lueur de la lune baignait son visage doucement, une lueur argenté qui poussait tout dans une tranquillité monochrome. Les ombres étaient coincées dans des reliefs, emportant rapidement l'attention de Rogue sur la forme pointue d'une plume qui pendait dans une des mains du garçon. Rogue se rapprocha et étudia le parchemin qui était déposé sur les genou du garçon.

C'était une carte très détaillée des Sommités Canines, Les Bons Chiens. Tout était bien inscrit, mais une étoile manquait délibérément, l'étoile principale, en fait… Sirius n'était plus.

Alors, le garçon s'apitoyait encore sur le cabot!

Rogue regarda l'horizon, c'était une nuit claire et il y avait une agréable, mais fraîche brise qui surmontait les arbres. Le bruit de celle-ci, berçait lentement la nuit, une mélodie prononcée sur ce silence qui enveloppait le château.

Rogue reporta son attention au présent, au moment où Harry bougea un peu de l'endroit où il était assit. Il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, trouvé le moyen de grimper au plus haut de la tour dans un des trous des pierres qui l'entouraient. Il y avait une vue formidable de tout le terrain de Poudlard et rogue se demanda comment l'adolescent avait pu s'endormir et manquer ce spectacle. Dieu seul savait comment.

Il s'était endormit. À une hauteur maximale. Sur le haut de la plus haute, la plus froide tour du château. Potter était suicidaire.

Rogue vint pour se pencher pour brasser le garçon, mais il se figea à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Harry.

Potter avait des lignes sous les yeux. Minces, presque indécelables, mais une fois que vous les avez vu, vous ne pourriez plus jamais les manquer.

Qu'est-ce…Pourquoi qu'un adolescent de seize ans serait préoccupé à ce point?

En fait, c'était une question légèrement bête, vraiment, en considérant qu'il était Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, mais encore. Il pouvait vivre avec cela avant.

Quel était le problème? Est-ce que Potter en avait trop sur les épaules et qu'il était en train de craquer?

_Il en faut très peu pour faire en sorte qu'un adolescent se sente enragé et incompris…mais beaucoup pour qu'ils s'inquiètent du monde_.

Roulant ses yeux, Rogue soulevant doucement Harry, essayant de préserver le sommeil sans rêve du garçon, essayant que ce sommeil sans rêve demeure non brisé. En jugeant sur la dernière fois qu'il avait vue le Golden-Boy dormir, il se méfia un peu de cette performance inquiétante. Si Potter n'avait pas de cauchemars, c'était mieux de le laisser ainsi.

Seigneur, Seigneur…ne me dites pas que je m'adoucie, pensa Rogue en parfaite horreur. Je vais perdre ma réputation.


	14. Chapitre 14: Se réveiller

Rogue marcha aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'il le pouvait pour se rendre à ses donjons, portant toujours un Harry endormi dans ses bras. Rogue prenait vaguement conscience que Potter pesait presque rien. Un peu plus et il se trouvait du côté négatif de la balance, L'adolescent de seize ans n'était aucun problème à transporter. Honnêtement, Rogue avait porter des chaudrons beaucoup plus pesant.

Heureusement, il n'avait rencontré personne d'autre sur son chemin lorsqu'il se rendait à ses quartiers. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu vivre avec l'embarras de a) d'être forcé de surveiller cet insupportable garçon, b) d'être forcé de se sentir préoccupé par ce garçon et c) de devoir le porter (de toutes les indignités) jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il murmura le mot de passe pour avoir accès à sa chambre et utilisa sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte.

Il traversa à grandes enjambées le plancher de pierre, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Potter en supportant toujours aussi aisément le corps endormis contre son torse d'une seule main. Il était vraiment trop léger, pour un enfant en pleine croissance.

Rogue étendit Harry sur le lit, doucement et il plaça l'encre et les parchemins sur le bureau. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le morceau de parchemin à moitié déroulé et à la bouteille à moitié vide qui était à côté. Rogue vint pour le prendre, pour le lire-

Harry bougea faiblement en se sentant reposer dans cette texture si douce de son lit. Regardant rapidement vers le bureau, Rogue quitta la chambre,

Rogue s'installa dans sa chaise et mit ses doigts ensembles.

_Au moins je ne deviendrai jamais comme vous_

Rogue frotta vaguement son front. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus confuses au fur et à la mesure que passaient les minutes.

Voldemort avait été responsable de seulement deux évènements sombres récemment. Ils étaient pratiquement une excuse pour torturer des moldus, avec une récompense finale pour le gagnant…habituellement c'était une jeune femme pleureuse.

Mais la fréquence diminuante avait emmené Rogue à suspecter qu'un évènement vraiment cruel allait survenir. Vraiment très cruel.

Potter avait le visage tiré. Il avait l'expression d'un homme de quarante ans qui en avait trop vu et trop vécu, qui avait fait l'expérience de ce monde beaucoup trop souvent pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de fin juste et bonne, équitable et honnête qui était pour arriver inévitablement…les gens étaient perdus, des vies étaient détruites. Il avait vu la mort si souvent pour le peu de vie précieuse qu'il avait vécue.

_Cela me ressemble_, pensa-t-il avait une voix un peu métallique.

…_cela prend très peu de choses pour faire en sorte de rendre un adolescent se sentir enragé et mal compris, mais tellement plus pour les faire s'inquiéter du ben être du monde entier…_

En étant le directeur des Serpentard, il avait eu à faire face à de nombreux adolescents et adolescentes aux pensées suicidaires ou d'homicides. Et à chaque fois, c'était quelqu'un qui ne les avait pas compris. Rogue leur demandait à chaque fois la même question : si_ je vous donnait l'occasion, seriez-vous capable de les tuer/de vous tuer, vous-même, maintenant, et ici?_

Et à chaque fois, ils hésitaient, une faible hésitation, mais tout de même et à ce moment, Rogue savait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Ils n'y avaient pas pensé très sérieusement; ils tentaient seulement d'attirer un peu d'attention, même s'ils ne le savaient pas toujours et Rogue s'assurait qu'il recevait cette attention par la suite… pas de lui, jamais de lui. Les enfants devaient apprendre à trouver du réconfort auprès de leurs amis et à retrouver la peur devant leurs supérieurs. Rogue avait pu paraître froid et peu souciant, amis il n'appréciait pas le peu de sens que l'on accordait à la perte d'une vie. Surtout celle d'un enfant. Surtout un enfant.

Pas une seule fois, il avait rencontré un enfant heureux qui voulait en finir avec lui-même, seulement pour fuir la vie qu'il vivait. Rogue savait que de tels enfants existaient, mais il en avait jamais rencontré. Rogue avait pourtant une impression oppressante qu'il pourrait prédire la réaction de Potter, sans même utiliser la legimencie.

_Les enfants ne devraient jamais être épuisé de vivre. Les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à porter des poids si lourds que même l'homme le plus fort tomberait sous ce poids._

_Les enfants…même le mot à lui seul signifiait l'innocence, le peu de défense et la pureté. Est-ce que ces valeurs disparaissaient (à un âge si jeune, mon dieu, à un âge si jeune) aussi?_

Potter attendait clairement de devoir aller à la guerre. Il attendait le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait mort, ou bien le jour où il n'aurait plus rien qu'il lui resterait à vivre que d'effectuer la tâche que le mode magique lui déléguait.

Rogue n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la prophétie, mais il pouvait dire que Potter le savait. Et d'après l'expression de l'adolescent, cela n'augurait rien de bon; Potter s'était entraîné à cacher ses sentiments de tout le monde. Consciemment ou non, il ne cachait pas seulement ses sentiments des autres, mais aussi de lui-même…d'une certaine manière. L'esprit du garçon était sous pression, s'agitant doucement dans la fournaise de sa propre chaleur.

_Les enfants ne devraient pas avoir une place dans des batailles où les adultes sauraient mieux quoi faire._

Où était la place de Potter dans cette guerre? Les gens attendaient trop de lui.

_Les gens disent que je suis cruel avec lui, mais au moins, moi, je n'attends pas de lui qu'il sauve le monde…comment a-t-il pu demeurer sain aussi longtemps? Comme a-t-il pu demeurer vivant aussi longtemps?_

Rogue savait que Potter n'avait rien à lui prouver. Il pouvait devenir le meilleur en potion, il pourrit découvrir un remède pour guérir le cancer, il pourrait rendre Voldemort aveugle et avec rien d'autre qu'un ongle effil

…mais Potter ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un arrogante et insignifiante épingle (qui pouvait trouvé son derrière avec ses deux mains) pour Rogue.

Est-ce que cela fait de moi la bonne personne à qui il peut parler (oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Non, tout sauf cela!)? À cause du fait que je n'ai aucune idée préconçue de ce qu'il doit faire, est –ce que cela signifie que j'ai plus de droit que tout le monde pour essayer de le comprendre?

Oh, mon dieu, non! Dumbledore, vous m'avez mis dans ceci! Vous-

Harry ouvrit ses yeux.

Pour une fois, son esprit était une plage complètement optimiste. Oui…un maque de cauchemar affectait évidement son attitude mentale. Il tenta de sourire et remarqua avec surprise que cela lui allait bien. Il demeura en place longtemps après qu'il ait arrêter d'essayer, et le sourire ne le fit pas sentir que sa tête allait tomber.

Il se leva et s'étira. Sentant un vigueur nouvelle dans ses muscles. En étirant son cou, il se demandant où était passée la raideur d'avoir passé la nuit entière dans…

Attendez un instant. Il était dans la chambre qu'il utilisait dans les appartements de Rogue (l'idée le remplissait encore de dégoût). Pourquoi n'était-il pas en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ou en bas de celle-ci en millions de morceaux?

Harry s'y attarda longuement et en vint à la conclusion qu'un professeur l'avait trouvé ou peut-être était-ce Hagrid. Ce n'avait certainement pas été Rogue. Rogue l'amena ici? C'était contre les principes de l'homme.

Harry réalisa qu'il était encore habillé. Oui quelqu'un l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

Étrange. Je suis dans les appartements de rogue (beurk) depuis sept jours maintenant. De retour à la tour de Gryffondor dans deux jours et à l'occlumencie dans quatre. Oh mon dieu, Occlumencie!

Harry se changea dans une robe fraîche et propre et sortit de sa chambre pur se rendre dans la pièce principale. Sa tête était pour une des rares fois, légere et libre de soucis; il se sentait comme si son esprit était reposé. La nuit servait à ne pas avoir à penser, à pleurer, à se rappeler que cela lui avait fait du bien (alors pourquoi est-ce que le bruit est encore plus présent, comme si tu l'avais oublié).

Harry se débarrassa de quelques unes de ces pensées encombrantes en les balançant à l'arrière de sa tête, en retournant à sa chambre pour prendre son balai, puis il ressortit encore.

Regarder Rogue se réveiller était une expérience en elle-même.

La plupart des gens passaient par une étape amnésique (c'est-à-dire : qui suis-je, ou suis-je, qui est-il/elle, pourquoi suis-je en train de caresser un cne de circulation, pourquoi je porte des porte-jarretelles en peluche, oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la fête la nuit dernière? Tout ceci et en partie issu du processus essentiel de vérification mentale qui nous permet d'être certain que personne d'autre n'a dormi avec nous la nuit dernière et qu'il nous a pas remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre)

Encore une fois, regarder Rogue se réveiller était une expérience en elle-même.

À un moment il était endormi, l'instant d'après il était réveillé. Rogue n'était pas conscient de l'opération qui se déroulait à l'instant, celle où deux yeux le fixaient étrangement.

Rogue entendit une prote s'ouvrir. Il entendit des pas s'arrêter. Il les entendit s'éloigner, ramasser quelque chose et puis refermer la porte encore. Les pas devinrent plus forts au moment où ils passèrent derrière lui et qu'ils passèrent par l'embrassure du mur.

Il tapa ses doigts ensembles quelques fois et se leva, en entendant ses articulations craquer. Il était évidement tombé endormi, encore une fois. Il allait devoir être prudent. La prochaine chose qu'il saurait c'est qu'il aurait des pantoufles en peluche avec une douillette qui reposerait sur lui.

Rogue détestait habituellement les samedi. Tout le bruit que faisaient les étudiants, tous les enfants criants et hurlant, faisant du bruit dans son esprit lourd-

Le temps des fêtes était un cadeau béni. Rogue préférait sa propre compagnie et le silence de la solitude. Parfois sa tête était tellement bourdonnante qu'elle aurait pu exploser, et le silence était une froide couverture qui l'épargnait de la chaleur. C'était une sensation très agréable et Rogue la savourait autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle ne durerait pas longtemps; une autre quinzaine, durant laquelle il devrait passer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Qu'avait-il fait à Dumbledore, parfois…

Réponses au reviews

Hermionedu69

super g une idee a te soumettre pour d'autre fic ou celle la les weasley pourraient adopter harry

Réponse : Bon pour ce qui est de celle-là, cela sera impossible, car c'et juste une traduction ! Mais je ne dis pas non pour une autre fic, je pourrais en inventer une nouvelle…un jour ! Merci de l'idée, merci de lire ma fic et aussi merci d'avoir laissé une review !

lunoire

Et bien...il devient de plus en plus philosophe et de plus en plus dé vas tu arranger cela?

Réponse : Je ne pourrai pas arranger cela, malheureusement, ou heureusement, ce n'est pas ma fic, je ne fais que traduire ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review et de lire !

La rodeuse

rolala on sens les cours de philo la dessous (aie tout suivie mais est mal a la tete)

a kan la suite??

Réponse : La suite viendra dès que l'auteure aura mit un autre chapitre, généralement lorsque le chapitre sort en anglais, je le traduis dans un intervalle de quelques jours! Merci de lire et d'avoir laissé une review!

La rodeuse

franchement ta fics est genial mais pk ne pas rendre rogue un peu plus humain ca le changerais de ce qu'il est d'abitude y a t'il qqun derriere la carapace?

mdr

Réponse : J'aimerais bien rendre Rogue plus humain (aimerais-je vraiment cela?) mais ce n'et pas ma fic, je ne suis que la pauvre traductrice!!!Ouinnnnn!Merci de lire!

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Alunan pour les reviews du chapitre 1.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, pandora, elmire, Alunan, chibisennyo et astronema et ses nombreuse conscience pour les reviews du chapitre 2.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, ShinymisS, Solar, edge, BabyChang, emichou et astronema et ses nombreuse conscience pour les reviews du chapitre 3

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, ShinymisS, astronema et ses nombreuse et Alunan pour les reviews du chapitre 4.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, emichou et ShinymisS pour les reviews du chapitre 5.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, ShinymisS et Princesse Magique pour les reviews du chapitre 6.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, la rodeuse, emichou et Jo Lupin pour les reviews du chapitre 7.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, la rodeuse, ShinymisS et edge pour les reviews du chapitre 8.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, la rodeuse, Elmire, super-ana et ShinymisS pour les reviews du chapitre 9.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Reichan-it, ShinymisS, Princesse Magique et la rodeuse pour les reviews du chapitre 10.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Théalie, Reichan-it, ShinymisS, la rodeuse et Princesse Magique pour les reviews du chapitre 11.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Saeko35, Basile, Elmire, ShinymisS, Princesse Magique et edge pour les reviews du chapitre 12.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Hermionedu69, super-ana, ShinymisS et Elmire pour les reviews du chapitre 13.


	15. Chapitre 15: L'art et la musique

Harry faisait ses valises, méticuleusement et avec grande attention. Il ne lui restait qu'un jour dans les appartements de Rogue.

Il était devenu très attaché au fauteuil qui se trouvait près du foyer; celui qui était grand eet dont le tissu délavé avait jadis été rouge. Il était doux et le matériel semblait l'embrasser lorsqu'il se laissait choir dedans. Il était extrêmement confortable et caressait toutes les douleurs de son corps en les faisant fuir, laissant son esprit libre de s'évader en d'autres lieux.

Probablement que le fauteuil avait absorbé quelques émotions depuis le temps qu'il était au service de Rogue, car le confort semblait être son rôle premier. Harry avait passé du temps dans ce fauteuil lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, en entendant d'une demie oreille le bruit que faisait la plume de Rogue. Cette plume qui sans doute ne faisait qu'inscrire de pauvres « T », évidemment pour la plupart non mérités.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et jeta négligement un coup d'œil sur la pièce. Il tentait de vérifier mentalement que tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas de besoin immédiatment était rangé dans ses valises. Les seules choses qui restaient, étaient son balais, un pyjama, une seule pièce de parchemin et une plume.

En fait, il portait actullement le pyjama. Encore.

La journée c'était bien déroulée. Son esprit était reposé, rafraîchi, mais il ne mettait aucun esoir dans la nuit qui viendrait. Ses doigts jouèrent avec la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main, mais il se força à la déposer surle bureau. Harry était incertain de combien de cauchemars il pourrait supporter avant d'en être complètment subjugué, atteré. Il se sentait comme un amibe qui se divisait, se divisait et se divisait. Et cetera.

Harry déposa ses lunettes sur le bureau et fixa le canapé à ses côtés.

Le feu de l'antre dessinait des ombres sur le matériel rouge sang et Harry en frissona. Se tournant, il se retrouva à regarder directement les flammes dansantes, immortelles, discrètes, il regarda au travers de ces dernières.

Voldemort plannifiait quelques chose d'énorme. Il pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses os. Cela allait être énorme et arriverait bientôt.

Harry remonta les couvertures et les tint fermement autour de lui.

_Est-ce que cela vallait la peine d'abandonner maintenant?_

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour cela…

Cela allait être le problème de quelqu'un d'autre alors. Il n'aurait plus de stress à propos des normes…

Ne te raconte pas d'histoire. Tout le monde va te blâmer si tu ne les sauves pas, même s'ils t'en voudront de toute manière si tu te trouves incapable de le faire. Tu vas perdre d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors tu devrais au moins laisser savoir que tu auras essayer…

Harry s'assit encore et déposa son visage dans ses mains.

Pei importe ce qu'il disait, il était encore un enfant pour Dieu. Il avait seize ans. Seize ans. L'âge moyen pour les stéréoypes héroïques était autour de vingt à vingt-cinq ans. Pas aussi brutalement au milieu de l'adolescence.

Et puis,les stéréoypes héroïques, les complexes d'idoles n'avaient pas une malformation visuelle, il fallait manger davantage, ou affronter une dépression sévère.

Il se permit de sourire à cela. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu avait vraiment besoin d'une caresse.

Harry sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la cheminée où il fixa longuement le feu.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir gagner la guerre et ce peu importe ce qui survenait. Il avait encore des idéologies à combler.

Ha. Met l'autre, il y a des clochettes dessus!

Il ne pensait pas honnêtment qu'il allait y survivre de toute manière. Sans aucun doute il entraînerait Voldemort avec lui s'il était tué d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou vice versa. Peur être vraiment sincère, cette pensée était un soulagement en soi. Comment pourrait-il vivre après cela? En voyant ceus qui seraient décédés, ceux qui auraient survécu et ceux pour qui ils se sentirait coupable.

Davantage de sang sur mes mains…il avait déjà les vies de

(au moins)

quatres personnes pour ne calculer que celles-là. Combien d'autres avait-il de besoin? Combien d'autres le mènerait à regretter?

Sans aucun doute il serait louangé en une sorte de héros. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il désirait c'était d'être capable de vivre paisiblement quelque part et d'y demeurer pour le restant de sa vie, tranquillement et aussi oublié qu'il était possible.

Il avait peu de chance pour cela.

Épuisé, Harry monta dans son lit et tenta de se préparer pour la nuit.

¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦

Harry regardait de petites paticules de tourbillons argentés dans l'air, dansantes pour les derniers instants de leur vie.

Dansant pour Harry.

Dieur seul sait que je dois danser pour les autres. Que veulent-ils de moi? Qu'ais-je à donner, mis à part ma vie, pour devoir détruire Voldemort?

Harry frossona mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ces pensées, mais davantage à cause de la fraîcheur de la chambre dans laquelle il se toruvait.

Il fallait admettre que de fouiner hors des appartements de Rogue au mileir de la nuit n'avait rien d'une bonne idée. Spécialemnt de se rendre sur le bout des pieds à la bibliothèque à la mort

(ne pas dire mort)

de la nuit seulement pour regarder par une fenêtre.

Harry frissona encore, et se recouvrit de sa cape en s'enveloppant solidement dedans.

Il soupira et attendit que sa respiration se remette de sa panne. Il était heureux d'avoir décidé de se changer; un pyjama n'était pas une bonne idée pour l'expérience qu'il allait vivre. Un jean et un chandail étaient plus appropirés pour s'asseoir surle rebord d'une fenêtre qui faisait face au sud, juste au moment où une tempête rugissait.

Il haussa lesépaules et enserra encore davantage sa cape autour de lui.

Prenant une décision, il éloigne ses pieds du bord de la fenêtre et les déposa sur le sol. Il sssentit que son corps se réjouissait de cette initiative.

Il sentit une vibration sous ses pieds au moment où ils le dirigeaient hors de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre le couloir. Il tentait de garder une seule fenêtre à portée de vue en tout temps; la vue de l'extérieur magnifique créait en lui un sentiment de liberté. Le vent était la chose la plus proche qu'il avait de la musique à ce moment; la neige la plus proche de l'art.

Il ralentit le rythme et jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui en arrivant d'ans le Grand Hall. Le Hall avait une malencontreuse abilité de créer de l'écho, Harry était persuadé que cela était le résulta d'un enchantement.

Il enleva ses espadrilles et marcha silencieusement sur le sol de pierre. Il venait seulement d'atteindre la porte lorsqu'il sentit le poil de son corps se hérisser.

Il avait apprit, il y avait longtemps de cela, à faire confiance à son instinct dans des situatuibs similaires. Sécure dans le fait qu'il savait que Miss Teigne allait bientôt tourner le coin, il sortit rapidement, remit ses espadrillls et courru dans la neige fraîchement tombée.

¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦

De la même manière que l'on sait que nous sommes regardé, Rogue savait que Potter était partit.

S'habillant rapidement, il se dirigea de sa chambre vers le Grand Hall.

_Où avait-il pu aller? _Pensa-t-il férocement au moment où ses pas résonnaient en écho dans le couloir. Son visge était suffisant pour rendre, même le plus obéissant des soldats, appeurés et que ce dernier se rappelerait sur le champ tout ce que sa mère lui avait patiemment enseigné des années auparavant.

Miss Teigne le regarda directement et Rogue la regarda encore davantage. Il n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter.

- Trouve-moi Rusard, gronda Rogue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les pas de Rusard s'entendaient comme il avançait dans le couloir, aussi rapidement que son rachitisme pouvait le lui permettre.

Rusar s'arrêta, hâletant, mit une mais sur son petit dos et le poussa. Rogue sursauta involontairement lorsqu'une collection de craquements sonores survint en direction de la colonne de l'homme.

- Ha, c'est vous professeur Rogue, dit Rusard en le regardant méchament.

- Il y a un étudiant hors du lit, M. Rusard, dit Rogue lentement, j'ignore où il est allé, mais j'ai l'intention de le découvrit. S'il vous plait, gardez un œil dans les couloirs.

- Ouais…puis-je le fouetter si je le trouve?

L'espoir était douloureux dans les yeux de Rusard et Rogue prononça un soupir silencieux.

- Je ne crois pas que cela ferait plaisir à Dumbledore. Dommage, ajouta-t-il avec émotion.

Il n'appréciait pas être levé du lit pas un étudiant difficile.

Rogue sortit du Hall et se dirigea sur le pas de la porte. Sa tête se tourna brusquement dans les deux directions qui s'offraient à lui, ses yeux se rétrécirent. Il projetttait de pourchasser Potter comme la proie qu'il était. Ses lèvres se tournèrent en un rictus.

Faisons de cela un jeu, devons-nous,Potter? Le chasseur ou le chassé, vous choisissez. Eh et bien, trop tard…

Rogue marcha dans la neige et regarda autour de lui. Son instinctl'avait pousséà l'extérieur, mais son instinct lui avait servi pour une grande part dans ce jeu jusqu'à maintenant; il sentait sa résolution chanceler. Des traces de pas, même pas camoufler, faisaient leur chemin autour du château. Rogue les suivit sans hésiter un instant, ses souliers faisant crauqer la neige fraîchement tombée. Il y avait encore quelques flocons qui tombaianet du ciel et Rogue se permit pour un moment de s'arrêter pour savourer la sensation sur son visage; quelques étincelles électriques et froides qui s'entremêlaient lorsqu'elles venaient en contact avec sa peau (il faut le reconnaître, jaunâtre). Rogue sourit à cela; qui aurait pensé qu'il y avait une quelconque chaleur en lui?

Il retourna à sa tâche initiale.

Les traces de pas l'Avaient, jusqu'alors mené que quelques mètres autour du château et il avait seulement fait la moitié du chemin lorsque les pas coupèrent de la protection des murs du château pour popinter vers le terrain plat de l'école.

Le vent reprit de plus belle et la neige se remit à tomber d'une manière plus déterminée.

Rogue accéléra son rythme; il devait trouver Potter avant que la tempête se lève réellement. Il pouvait sentir la tempête dans sa tête, comme une pression ennuyante qui était d'un mauve menaçant.

Les pistes étaient un peu effacées et l'obscurité rendait la tâche difficile. Le vent et la neige s'unissaient pour rendre la tâche davantage ardue, mais Rogue persévéra. Il n'Avait jamais été du genre à abandonner et il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui et jamais d'ailleurs.

Les yeux de Rogue continuèrent de suivre les traces de pas alors que la neige tourbillonait autour de lui, le vent rendant les flocons comme des petites lames glacées qui frappaient son corps.

Il était à l'extérieur en train de chercher Potter. Dans une tempête.

Oh, merveiileux, ma robe devient maintenant humide!

Les traces de pas bifurquèrent de leur orientation incertaine et commencèrent à pointer vers le lac. Bien entendu. Il fallaiat faire confiance à Potter pour se diriger dans un bol d'eau glacé, par une nuit d'hiver, la oùla tempête faisait rage.

Rogue changea lui aussi de direction, regardant derrière lui pour appercevoir ses propres, beaucoup plus grandes et profondes qui surplombaient celles de Potter. Quelques mètres derrière lui, les traces avaient déjà disparu. Rogue pouvait voir que les traces qu'il suivait étaient, elles aussi, en train de s'effacer. Rogue accéléra encore; le sentier s'effaçait dangereusement. Il faut pardonner le calambour. Rogue garda ses yeux sur le lac; le plus rapidement qu'il Potter, le plus vite qu'ilpourrait assouvir ses envies punitives. Déjà, ses muscles se plaignaient du traitement. Eh bien, au moins il n'Avait pas froid. Rogue était seulement à quelques mètres du lac, s'apporhcant de l'arbre qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il était donc qu'à quelques pas lorsqu'il trouva enfin Potter, et il se dirigea furieusement vers lui. Il ralentit sa cadence, vérifiant les signes externes d'engelures ou d'hypothermie qu'aurait pu présenter Potter. Le garçon semblait trembler, malgré la cape qui lui arrivait au genou, cela n'était pas de bon augure.

Il était à quelques pas lorsque Harry dit, sans même se retourner.

- Non. Ne le faites juste pas.

La voix de Harry était basse et il frissonnait encore. Il se tenait,les mains enveloppées dans sa cape, fixant le lac.

Arpès une longue bataille interne, Rogue défit sans dire un mot sa propre cape et la déposa sans cérémonie sur les épaules de Harry. Harry tourna la tte, des interrogations dans les yeux.

- Je dirais que Dumbledore ne me le pardonnerait pas si je laissais son gar¸con préféré geler jusuq'à la mort, ditRogue d'un ton sarcastique pour seule explication. Je ne suis pas certain de la manière dont il réagirait si vous vous retrouviez encore une fois à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-il pointilleusement.

Harry fronça les yeux et se tourna encore, mais Rogue avait eu le temps de voir trois choses; premièrement que la cape était un peu trop grande, le bas de celle-ci traînait misérablement sur le sol; deuxièmement que Potter avait entouré la cape dans ses doigts appréciativement et l'avait enserrée autour de lui; et troisièmement que le garçon avait des larmes sur son visage.

Rogue avait froid de plus en plus, mais ne le démontrait pas. Au lieu de cela, il croisa ses bras autour de sa cage thoracique et leva son visage vers le ciel de la nuit.

La neige avait arrêté, mais le vent grondait encore davantage. Secouant sa tête lentement pour dégager les cheveux qui embrumaient sa vue, il tenta de voir le plus de constellations qu'il le pouvait,a vant que les nuages viennent rapidement les englober. Cela prendrait environ trente minutes, estima-t-il, avant qu'il doive être réellement de retour au château.

Les étoiles portaient des messages et ces messages changeaient. En fait, elles étaient rarement les mêmes. Les étoilees dansaient, changeant leurs designs et le cosmos les réarrageait pour raconter d'autres histoires. Toutes les nuits, des nouvelles pièces de casse-tête était créées, et à chaque jour d'autres étaient perdues.

Rogue laissat son imagination déblatérer, il vit Orion laisser ses traces dans le ciel et frapper le Centaure à la tête. Le Centaure s'enragea offensément, en effrayant le Loup qui se cogna, lui-même, sur le Scorpion, qui finallement entraîna le Sagitaire à réagir…

De telles fantaisies étaient enfantines et immatures; davantage comme récent, en fait. Mais là encore, de telles histoires conservaient l'esprit de l'Homme occupé peandant que le corps de ces derniers gelaient à mort.

Attends…oui, toutes sensations étaient –perdues dans son nez, ses doigts, ses orteils et même la partie inférieure de ses jambes.

Rogue fixa encoreles nuages et remarqua qu'ils se rapporchainetà un rythme beaucoup plus accéléré que précédemment. Une alarme sonna en lui,mais il se permit quelques secondes supplémentairespour sentir le vent qui jouait sur son visage avant de se tourner vers Potter.

- Cessez vos rêveries, Potter, dit-il, Il y a une tempête qui s'amènera bientôt et à moins que vous vouliez geler avant de vous rendre au château, je vous suggère de commencer à faire chemin arrière. Maintenant!

Harry en bougea pas immédiatement, et pour quelques secondes Rogue pensa que Potter n'avait pas entendu,ou avait simplement choisi de l'ignorer.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers le château, Rogue le suivant.

Réponses au reviews

Thealie

Je t'encourage vivement à continuer.

Ta fin de chapitre est un peu bizzarre.

Réponse : Comme je l'ai dit, cette fic n'est malheureusement pas de moi, même si je sui d'accord avec toi que l'histoire piétine un peu et que la fin des chapitres est parfois étranges, mais je ne peux pas y changer grand chose! Merci de lire toutefois et de laisser une review! En espérant que éventuellement l'auteure va mettre davantage d'action!

AD

Pas mal du tout, cette fic ! Désolé je voulais tout le temps mettre une review mais à chaque

fois j'avais autre chose à faire.

Le fait qu'Harry perde un peu le contrôle et que Rogue commence à le comprendre rend cette

fic un monde un peu de déprime.

Le seul ennui: CETTE FIC N'AVANCE PAS TROP.

Voldemort ne fait rien, seul Rogue et Harry bouge un peu. Et encore ! Mais bon, vu que quand Voldemort ne fait rien, c'est qu'il prépare quelque chose donc ça va s'arranger.

Réponse : Comme je viens de le dire dans la réponse d el'autre review, je suis d'accord sur le fait que cette fic n'évolue pas beaucoup présentement, elle semble davantage axée sur la psychanalyse des personnages, mais espérons que l'auteure a quelque chose d'autre pour nous! Merci de lire et de laisser une review!

Merci à Onarluca, Thealie, AD, Lunenoire, Elmire, Princesse magique, merlin et Shiny-misS pour les reviews du chapitre 14.

-


	16. Chapitre 16: Un héros moyen

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au Hall d'entrée, Harry sécha la cape de Rogue en utilisant un charme et la lui remit silencieusement. Sa propre cape ne reçue guère la même courtoisie. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

En remettant sa cape sur ses épaules, Rogue en apprécia grandement ses qualités, et ce pas pour la première fois de sa vie. Alors que la majorité des sorciers et des sorcières choisissaient des matériaux plus minces, pour leur légèreté et leur habilité à tournoyer (un des critères de mode de la mode magique actuelle, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Rogue), il préférait les matériaux épais, lourds idéaux pour l'usage extérieur. Cela l'empêchait de se geler les testicules, c'était tout de même un bon départ.

Harry suivit Rogue en silence jusqu'au donjons et Rogue se demandait qu'elle

(sorte de cauchemar)

avait pu être en cause pour faire en sorte que le fougueux Garçon-qui-a-refusé-de-ruer-ses-sabots en demeurant si silencieux et si coopératif. Il ne tergiversa pas sur cela trop longtemps. Peu importe ce qui avait poussé le garçon à se soumettre, cela le sauvait actuellement plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

En entrant dans les appartements de Rogue, les deux sentirent leur sang devenir si chaud en comparaison avec le froid qui depuis longtemps els avait envahi, cette pièce faisait un contraste si remarquable entre les couloirs des donjons qu'ils venaient tout juste de parcourir. Rogue ordonna à Harry :

− Assoyez-vous, dit-il sévèrement

Harry obéit. Rogue se rendit à la salle de toilettes et ouvrit une armoire en analysant les multiples fioles qui y prenaient place ; sa collection de potions. Retrouvant le liquide qui recherchait, il prit la bouteille de l'endroit où elle reposait et referma la porte.

Il retourna dans la pièce principale pour trouver Potter dans le fauteuil en cuir qui commençait à s'assoupir. Rogue avança la bouteille en direction de Harry.

− Buvez, dit-il d'un ton vénéneux.

Harry lui obéit encore une fois, sans chercher à se plaindre ou à argumenter. Cela commençait à devenir très intéressant.

La potion revigorante avait un effet habituel de faire sortir de la fumée des oreilels du buveur. Des couleurs s'amenaient lentement sur les joues de Harry, décidant que cela ne serait jamais suffisant, elles remontèrent jusqu'à son front.

Harry secoua sa tête à quelques reprises, alors que la fumée se dissipait et il cligna des yeux.

En frottant son front, Rogue retourna à la salle de toilettes et plaça la fiole vide sur la tablette d'où elle venait. Il était dû pour renouveler cette potion pour Poppy de toute manière, alors il s'en ferait une petite quantité supplémentaire pour lui.

Rogue ferma la porte de la salle de toilette et fixa le garçon. Potter s'était endormi, sa tête reposant sur le bras du fauteuil. Rogue soupira de manière irritée et roula ses yeux. En marchant à grandes enjambées sur le plancher, il alla décrocher sa cape qui avait été mise sur un crochet. Il laissa la cape tomber sur le garçon.

Mon Dieu, cette cape avait travaillé pour son existence aujourd'hui.

Rogue recula et regarda la scène d'un œil critique. Il secoua sa tête, perplexe.

_Mon Dieu, aidez-moi. Je deviens sentimental._

_Beurk._

Rogue s'en allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il remarqua que celle de la chambre de Harry était encore ouverte.

Il porta sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il l'avait ouverte à moitié, lorsqu'il vit une plume qui gisait sur le sol.

Ses yeux suivirent une trace en provenance de la plume, pour aboutir à la bouteille d'encre qui se trouvait renversée plus loin sur les pierres. De par l'angle de la bouteille, cela avait été accidentel.

_Que de découvertes aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas_, pensa-t-il, ironique ?

Le parchemin était à moitié rempli.

Rogue resta devant le bureau durant de nombreuses minutes. Sa grande taille, surplombant les meubles de bois, ses yeux sombres flânant sur cette surface de bois, cherchant des traces qui pourraient expliquer ce qui était survenu. N'importe quelle preuve qui pourrait le renseigner sur le déroulement des dernières heures.

Sa main se dirigea vers le parchemin, mais s'arrêta brusquement, encore.

Cela faisait toute une image, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Severus Rogue demeurant, indécis devant une pièce de parchemin, totalement incertain à savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était la bonne chose.

Sa main toucha le coin de la feuille jaunâtre, pendant que son autre main la déroulait.

_J'ignore encore quoi en faire…_

L'encre parcourait une bonne partie de la page et Rogue sentit une vague de déception étrange l'envahir. Les pensées personnelles de Potter auraient été un beau bordel à analyser.

L'écriture était tremblante, presque illisible, même pour Potter. Le garçon avait généralement une écriture similaire à des pattes de dragons de toute manière, pensa-t-il distraitement, alors qu'il remettait précautionneusement le parchemin à l'Endroit où il l'avait trouvé. Sortant de la chambre, il retourna directement dans sa propre chambre, en faisant bien attention de laisser tout tel qu'il l'avait vu.

Harry se réveilla et s'étira son cou qui le faisait souffrir. Il était assis dans une position pour le moins étrange avec une couverture épaisse et agréablement lourde qui le couvrait.

Il s'étira et la cape glissa un peu de lui.

Pour trois précieuses, précieuses secondes, Harry avait cru qu'il avait dix ans ; se réveillant dans un lieu éloigné, couvert d'une cape qu'il avait vu quelqu'un portée, prêt à affronter une vie dont il ne savait rien.

Tellement d'optimiste irréel.

Puis la réalité vint le ramener brutalement.

Harry regarda la cape et toucha de ses doigts l'ourlet. Elle l'avait tellement bien gardé au chaud dans ces donjons cruellement froids.

Harry tenta de prendre du recul, huit jours, lorsqu'il était arrivé. La pièce principale était tellement impersonnelle ; sans vie et vide de personnalité. Même le feu était froid et indifférent, hautain et distant.

Quelques jours passés avec ce nouvel occupant, la pièce semblait maintenant… différente. Pas brillante, mon dieu non. Ce terme ne s'appliquerait jamais aux appartements de Rogue. Tout sauf cela.

Ils semblaient plus déterminés maintenant. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait fait fondre les murs de glace pour révéler les murs de pierres qui s'y cachaient. Là où la glace était froide, la pierre avait prit place, réconfortante. Si le temps adéquat lui était laissé.

Harry s'assit adéquatement et la cape tomba presque de lui. Il l'Attrapant en se levant e s'étirant encore. Après avoir entendu les craquements satisfaisants de quelques articulations, il remis la cape sur un crochet, juste derrière la porte.

Il ne tenta nullement de penser à qui l'avait déposé sur lui.

Harry se dirigea vers s chambre et trouva la porte à moitié ouverte. La panique remplit sa gorge, il ouvrit et puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Tout était exactement où il l'avait lassé et Harry sentit la tension s'envoler comme de la vapeur qui était sous pression. Il prit la plume et la déposa dans sa valise, il fit disparaître à la fois l'encre qui était tombée sur le sol et le parchemin.

− Reparo, murmura-t-il.

La bouteille reprit sa forme initiale et alla se ranger dans sa valise. Les bonnes bouteilles d'encres étaient difficilement réparables.

Harry regarda autour de lui, les mais sur les hanches. Il avait pratiquement terminé de vider la chambre de toutes ses choses. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda ses mains.

Les cauchemars de la nuit dernière avaient été de natures très effrayantes, même s'ils n'étaient pas les plus horribles qu'il avait rêvé. Il tenta de ne pas penser aux détails, mais il se permit de penser à la fin.

_Pourquoi ignores-tu que tu es mon enfant ?_

_ J'attends_

_ La mort, la vie, l'intoxication ?_

_ Tout cela revient au même._

Tout cela faisait autant de sens que l'une des potions de forces de Neville. La conversation avait semblé vide de sens, mais Harry sentit, dans la période qui avait suivit les phrases, des éclairs de sentiments étranges, comme si le temps avait été décousu et rapiécé de travers. Le temps…était-il capable de prévoir ce qui surviendrait ?

Harry avait un doute sournois qu'au moins la moitié de la conversation manquait, présumémant…euh…disparue.

Les cauchemars avaient changé dramatiquement de leur état original. En fait, les rêves étaient complètement différents. Harry ne tenta de tergiverser à propos de cela.

Le fait que Voldemort le considérait comme son héritier était simplement naturel. Si vous ne pouvez les battre, faites-les se joindre à vous. Aussi simple que cela. Harry trouva cela encore déconcertant, toutefois. Tout le monde en ferait autant. Le sorcier le plus craint depuis, en fait…eur, toujours, vous voulait pour son fils.

_Tout à fait jubilant. Je peux voir cela d'ici : Hey, Voldemort m'a adopté. Voudrez-vous rencontrer mon père un de ces jours ? Il est un excellent jour de football…_

En secouant sa tête, Harry fit liviter sa valise et rejoignit Rogue dans la pièce principale. Rogue avait sa cape autour de son cou, un petit sac sur son épaule et une expression absolument féroce.

Harry choisit judicieusement de ne rien dire.

− Et bien, dit Rogue en contemplation ? Sommes-nous prêts ?

Se tournant vers le trou dans la tapisserie, Harry se retient de toutes ses forces de sourire.

Leur premier arrêt, fut celui dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Harry fit descendre sa valise et la déposa sur la porte. McGonagall l'ouvrit.

− Oh, Potter, veuillez entrer.

− JE suis désolée professeur. Il est un peu coincé – il lança un regard rapide à Rogue et changea ses paroles aussitôt—dans son horaire. Quel est le mot de passe par défaut de la tour de Gryffondor ?

Pour une des rares fois, McGonagall partagea la farce par un sourire serré. Le regard de Rogue augmentant d'intensité.

− Il n'y a pas de mot de passe par défaut pour le temps des fêtes. Vous devriez être en mesure d'y accéder assez aisément.

Harry hocha de la tête et sourit pour une seconde fois, avant de prendre la direction des escaliers avec sa valise.

− Garçon, gronda Rogue, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

− Farce personnelle, remarqua Harry.

Il se sentait mieux, en sachant que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la fin de ces sourires narquois.

Cela venait de l'époque où Harry c'était parlé de Rogue (à Ron et à Hermione) en tant que « bâtard coincé » et que McGonagall venait seulement de tourner le coin. Il avait perdu cinq point pour son langage mais il aurait put jurer qu'il l'Avait entendu murmurer, « Dix point pour avoir été si brutalement honnête » juste avant qu'elle retourne le coin encore. Et de manière aussi certaine, dix points avaient été ajoutés au tableau des points de Gryffondor. Honnêtement, ils auraient pu venir de n'importe où, mais encore…

Harry sourit malveillamment et se tourna vers Rogue, juste au moment où ils atteignaient la Grosse dame. Il se composa une expression dangereuse.

− Ceci sont les quartiers personnels de Gryffondor, dit Harry brutalement, si vous révélez leur emplacement, si vous divulguez le mot de passe, si vous en abusez d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous allez avoir affaire à moi.

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent pour un moment, la lueur de lumière qui éclairait ses yeux se transforma en lames de rasoirs jumelles.

− Espèce d'arrogant…

− Vous l'avez dit en premier, pas moi. Hey, Grosse Dame ?

− De retour plus rapidement que prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

− Eum…ouais…Est-ce que…oh, je ne sais pas, Nimbus, serait adéquat pour une mot de passe temporaire ?

− Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

− Très bien, voudriez-vous nous laisser entrer ?

La Grosse Dame glissa et Harry avança à travers le trou du portrait.

La salle commune était merveilleusement calme et claire, une chose tellement rare dans une salle aussi populaire. En réalité, même si c'était les fêtes, Harry était habitué à la voir achalandée d'étudiants.

Il laissa tomber sa valise sur el sol et regarda par la fenêtre ; dix heures du matin était une heure trop matinale pour réfléchir.

− Des arrangements pour les lieux de sommeil, dit-il sans grande conviction, je crois que cela vaut la peine de dire que je refuse de dormir dans la même chambre que vous.

− Soyez assuré que mes sentiments sont identiques, dit Rogue honnêtement (mais toujours avec son rictus), en regardant dédaigneusement les décors de Gryffondor.

− Je suis pratiquement certain qu'aucun de nous ne veut dormir dans le dortoir des filles, dit Harry, donc un en haut dans le dortoir des garçons de sixièmes années et l'autre dans la salle commune.

− Pourquoi pas qu'un de nous irait dans le dortoir des garçons de septième ?

− Vous ne voulez pas connaître ce que l'on peut retrouver dedans, même avec les elfes de maison pour nettoyer. Et els autres sont trop petits.

Harry se sentait imprudent ; adopter un ton de conversation avec Rogue lui voudrait sûrement une étiquette avec la mention : Complètement suicidaire. S'il vous plait donnez-moi un couteau.

− Vraiment, dit Rogue.

− Et bien, je vais prendre la salle commune, si cela vous va.

Rogue le fixa pour quelques secondes, le visage sans expression. Harry roula ses yeux.

− La chambre n'a pas de piège d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Les elfes de maison sont allés la nettoyer. La chambre est aérée. Elle est en haut des escaliers, à votre gauche.

Rogue se tourna et se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers sans même dire un seul autre mot (mais non sans avoir lancé un regard qui voulait clairement dire : vous y êtes pour beaucoup, garçon) et Harry se laissa choir dans son fauteuil préféré.

Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? Être amical avec Rogue n'était certainement pas sur sa liste de choses à faire du temps des fêtes. C'était probablement la pièce ; être en des lieux familiers enlevait la tension et l'avait fait s sentir plus relax.

Et bien, au moins il avait eu la pièce avec a)le feu et b) la plus grande fenêtre.

Harry poussa sa valise près d'une chaise et se demanda où il allait coucher. Et bien, les trois divans feraient très bien l'affaire et il savait qu'il pourrait demander à Dobby d'avoir des couvertures, des oreillers ou tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers une fenêtre ; la tempête de la veille semblait avoir été exceptionnellement vicieuse. Quelques arbres étaient tombés, et la neige semblait encore plus épaisse. Rogue avait évidemment jeté un coup d'œil à la température. Si Rogue l'avait trouvé plus tard, il n'aurait peut-être pas pu retourner au château.

Harry frissonna. Ce n'était pas une pensée plaisante ; cela avait été froid même avant que la tempête ne s'en mêle.

Harry retourna à son fauteuil. Noël était dans deux jours, et puis après il y aurait encore une semaine et demie avant que l'école ne reprenne.

Harry passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, et puis tenta inconsciemment de les aplatir. Il ferait mieux de commencer à faire un des ses essais qu'il devait faire pendant le temps des fêtes, maintenant qu'il était de retour dans un environnement familier et confortable. La quantité totale de devoir qui lui avait été donnée pour la période des fêtes était alarmante, principalement parce qu'il en avait reçu trois de Rogue.

Harry sortit quelques parchemins, une bouteille d'encre et une plume. Il ferma ses yeux momentanément en se remémorant la question :

Nommez _toutes les parties magiques de l'unicorne, ses usages dans la fabrication de potion et leurs découvertes à travers les âges._

C'était une de ces questions que même Hermione aurait eue de la difficulté avec. En fronçant les sourcils, il se leva, ramassa ses choses et les mit dans son sac d'école. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Réponses aux reviews

**Ginny******

Moi au contraire j'adore cette fic mais si tu pourrais mettre un peut ti peut plus vite ca serait genial!

Réponse : Je tente de mettre la fic dès qu'elle est édité en anglais. Je me donne généralement de deux à trois jours pour la traduire. La version originale est rendue au chapitre 16. Je ne pourrai pas aller plus vire malheureusement. Merci de lire et de laisser une review ! Sincèrement !

**Hermionedu69**

2 choses  
la premiere est que ta fic avance pas faudrais aller vite et pour ca mettre - de details  
la deuxieme est que tes chapitres sont trop courts! fais les long ou alors a peu complique pour qu'on y passe du temps ou met a suite rapidement  
et j'aime bien cette fic  
bisous

Réponse : Premièrement, ce n'est pas ma fic, donc je n'ai malheureux aucun pouvoir sur la longueur des chapitres, l'action, le déroulement et les détails. Deuxièmement, comme je viens de le dire à Ginny, je ne peux pas mettre la suite plus rapidement que je le fais présentement. Désolée. Je la traduis au fur et à la mesure qu'elle est éditée en anglais. Je te remercie de lire ma fic et aussi de laisser des review. Sincèrement !

Merci à Onarluca, Misspotter95, ginny, Hermionedu69, AD, Elmire, Delphine, Shiny-misS et Drago Malefoy, pour les reviews du chapitre 15.


	17. Chapitre 17: Aïe!

Après avoir passé trois heures à travailler sur son essai de potion, Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau.

Il avait décidé d'effectuer l'essai le plus parfaitement qu'il le pouvait. Il venait seulement de terminer d'expliquer les usages que pouvaient avoir la crinière, le sang et les cornes dans toutes les potions qu'il connaissait et il en était épuisé.

_Par contre…il me reste l'historique complète de l'utilisation d'unicorne à faire, pensa-t-il en baillant._

Harry se leva et s'étira. Son cerveau semblait brûlant, sans protection et vulnérable. Son âme lui semblait faible. Décidant qu'il avait intérêt à se montrer au repas, Harry laissa ses choses où elles étaient et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall.

Harry regarda longuement les lieux lorsqu'il arriva au Grand Hall. Les décorations avaient été installées très tardivement cette année, mais Harry supposa que ceci était dû au travail des Aurores ou à quelque chose de similaire.

Il lui paru soudainement évident que ceci n'avait rien à voir.

Le Hall était complètement glacé; des glaçons descendaient depuis le toit, jusqu'au sol, lequel semblait fait de glace. Des miroirs décoraient les murs, entourés par des piliers de glace. Les tables des différentes maisons étaient disparues et à leurs places, se trouvaient une seule table, raisonnablement longue, près de l'entrée du Hall. Elle n'était pas faite de bois, pas plus qu'elle n'était faire de glace.

Au centre du Hall, se trouvait une immense statue d'un phoenix de glace. Harry s'e approcha et à ce moment, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu quelque chose bouger. Il s'en approcha encore davantage; il avait eu raison! Des tourbillons de flammes orange et rouges dansaient à l'intérieur de la structure cristalline, grandissant, s'allongeant et se divisant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Harry su aussitôt que c'était Hagrid. Aucune autre main n'aurait pu faire en sorte que ses genoux se plient sous le poids ou que ses épaules se courbent.

− Hey, Hagrid!

− Allô Harry. Devrions-nous les rejoindre?

Harry suivit Hagrid jusqu'à l'étrange table et le géant y prit place. Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall y étaient déjà.

− C'est du cristal Harry, dit joyeusement Dumbledore. J'ai pensé que cela changerait des décorations traditionnelles.

Harry choisit de ne rien dire, il s'assit en tentant d'éviter son propre reflet. Ce n'est pas que Harry n'aimait pas son reflet. Alors que Drago Malefoy s'entêter à clamer haut et fort que Harry était tombé de l'arbre de la laideur, Harry considérait un option beaucoup plus réaliste de ce que Malefoy continuait à profaner; laquelle était qu'il en était pas tombé, il y était demeuré. De plus, il était certain que son apparence n'était pas si horrible. Cho n'était-elle pas sortit avec lui pendant quelques temps?

Il n'aimait pas son regard. Il le détestait vraiment. C'était déjà difficile lorsque d'autres visages l'accusaient, il n'avait pas besoin de voir son propre visage faire la même chose. Il y avait tant de gens qu pourraient lui faire cela…même si la plupart de ces personnes étaient décédées.

Le repas se déroula, en grande parie, sans évènement particulier. Harry était plus ou moins silencieux, se concentrant sur son assiette, de telle sorte qu'il n'avait pas à regarder personne d'autre, ou se regarder soi-même.

Dumbledore, Hagrid et McGonagall discutaient sérieusement, alors quelques commentèrent de Rogue venaient de temps en temps se joindre à la discussion si palpitante : à quel point la neige était épaisse, si oui ou non le cours de Soin aux Créatures Étranges avaient besoin d'attention supplémentaire, du garçon qui était demeuré en retard pour trois jours additionnels à cause d'un incident malheureux, ces salamandres qui avaient un tempérament si extraordinaire, mon Dieu, n'avaient-ils pas, c'était merveilleux que Severus était justement en train de confectionner une potion vivifiante pour les quelques étudiants qui avaient soufferts d'hypothermie, hmm, n'est-ce pas, Severus?

Rogue grogna et lança un regard à McGonagall. Faire la conversation n'était pas son passe-temps préféré. McGonagall le savait. Alors pourquoi s'entêtait-elle?

Harry secoua sa tête, il mit son couteau et sa fourchette sur la table, alors qu'il se figeait légèrement. Il avait chaud, pas fiévreux, mais un peu similaire à cela. Son tte lui faisait mal, d'une manière distante, vague, comme lorsque nous sommes à mi-chemins d'être malade. Les couleurs semblaient plus dures, plus brillantes et plus douloureuses à ses yeux. Harry les ferma pour quelques secondes, afin de faire diminuer la douleur, mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit encore, rien n'avait changé. Ses membres semblaient épuisés et lourds; son dos et son cou semblaient avoir été victime d'un poids démesuré. Sa tête semblait serrée, son esprit, quant à lui était surchauffé et confus. L'air dans sa gorge semblait avoir été élevé de plusieurs degrés, cela lui rendait la tâche de respirer encore plus difficile. Il repoussa son assiette quelque peu, perdant l'appétit. _Dieu seul sait ce que je peux couvrir…Je me demande quelles sont les maladies sorcières auxquelles je en suis pas encore immunisé?_

Hagrid, qui se trouvait à la droite de Harry, sembla avoir remarque le comportement de ce dernier.

− Es-tu correct, Harry?

− Je…

N'aimant pas le son de ce que ses cordes vocales lui permettraient de dire, Harry se racla la gorge et recommença.

− Je ne me sens pas très bien. Est-ce…Est-ce que je peux sortir de table, s'il vous plait?

Dumbledore lui fit signe que oui, mais on visage était marqué d'inquiétude.

Harry se glissa de sa chaise et traversa le Grand Hall, se sentant abruti, surtout qu'il était conscient que tous les professeurs le regardaient partir.

Il se sentait plus calme, mais pas mieux, lorsqu'il entra dans le Hall d'entrée. Ses articulations lui faisaient encore ressentir qu'elles étaient maintenues ensembles par du vieux ruban adhésif.

Il décida de retourner à la bibliothèque, de ramasser ses choses et de retourner à son dortoir. De la manière dont il se sentait maintenant, il n'était nullement en état d'étudier davantage.

Il était à trois corridors seulement de la salle commune de Gryffondor, lorsque la douleur l'assena avec autant de force qu'un camion de seize roues.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'arrêter de marcher, qu'il tapait sa cicatrice de sa main, criait et qu'il se dévisageait. Des lueurs blanches devant sa vision et sa vue fut complètement anéantie pour ne laisser que le jaune dans sa tête représentant l'explosion des ses nerfs.

L'agonie était incroyable.

Une douleur abrupte frappa son crâne alors qu'il posait un autre pied à terre, ses genoux se pliant fluidement en emportant le reste de son corps avec eux. Ses muscles étaient complètement amorphes, alors que la lumière blanche remplissait sa tête, à ce moment, Harry perdu le sens de sa propre personne, perdu la connaissance de son corps, perdu ce qu'il en était de ne pas souffrir, ce qu'il en était de vivre. Tout ce qui survivait dans l'univers était la douleur, le mal, l'agonie, la souffrance.

**non****, ceci était faux, ceci était trop douloureux, la douleur dans sa tête. Blanche, maintenant rouge, maintenant jaune, plus de pensées, seulement des sensations, mais ressentir la douleur avait inconsciemment tout pour elle**

**la**** douleur frappant l'intérieur de son crâne avec assez de force pour en perdre tous ses sens, cette douleur incroyablement intense, des étoiles jaunes blanches devant ses yeux alors que son crâne se remplissait d'acide.**

**de la douleur, pas du mal, juste de la douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur, sa tête qui le faisait sentir comme si elle était remplie de sable jaune, blanc, rouge, douleur fait la arrêter, arrête maintenant, s'il vous plait, faites que cela cesse, cesse, cesse…**

**de la douleur blanche, blanche, pure, non diluée, concentrée, de la douleur, alors que sa tête devenait plus lourde, replie de l'univers, violée, scellée, il n'y avait plus de sainteté, plus d'esprit ouvert à la lubie des étoiles**

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux alors que la douleur, n'augmentait plus (cela était impossible), mais persistait. Fixant vaguement quelque chose qui n'Existait pas, son esprit perdu tout le contrôle et accepta la douleur. L'agonie prit possession de Harry et passa de l'autre côt

**la**** douleur si incroyable, si intense, comme perdre un rêve en se réveillant et tenter de s'accrocher aux détails, mais ne faisant que les perdre davantage**

Harry cligna des yeux et la douleur s'arrêta comme s'il était s'agit d'un interrupteur. Il regarda avec un focus surprenant le mur qui l'opposait.

Il ne savait plus qui il était. Il n'avait plus de concept de soi. Pour quelques secondes, qui parurent dix minutes à son cerveau ralenti, son corps lui était non existant.

Lentement, les détails revinrent, comme le ferait l'eau à travers une fente mince. Le sol était froid. Froid. Il avait un corps. Le sol était dur. Dur. Il avait un cerveau. Le mur opposé à lui était visqueux. Visqueux. Il avait des yeux.

Il cligna des yeux qu'il venait de redécouvrir encore une fois et, oh si lentement, se poussa pour se lever un peut avec les paumes de ses mains, les glissant sur le sol de pierre, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut capable de se lever son torse du sol. Supportant son poids par ses hanches, la paume de sa main gauche ainsi que par son bras droit depuis son coude jusqu'à ses doigts, le monde redonna lentement quelques détails à son cerveau.

C'était le calme après la tempête. Son corps était léger et vide d'ennui…un peu comme du plastique.

L'esprit de Harry était complètement vide. Pas de pensées, pas d'émotions ne passaient au travers de sa tête. Il cligna des yeux et sans rendre compte rampa. Il cligna encore des yeux. Ceci semblait être la solution pour regagner le contrôle et quelque chose dans sa tête naissait. Il se sentait lui-même.

Sa perception de lui-même s'éleva et retourna calmement à la place qu'elle prenait habituellement dans son esprit. Harry s'étendit et posa sa tête sur le sol de pierre glacé. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient complètement détendus. La tension qu'il n'avait pas remarquée porter sur ses épaules était disparue. Harry ferma un peu ses yeux.

Quelque chose lui dit que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Lentement, doucement, il se remit en positon assise et se leva. Tout était calme. Tout était normal. C'était le temps d'y aller, alors. Tant d'îles dans la vie n'étaient pas faites pour durer longtemps.

Il ramassa calmement son sac. Tous ses sens étaient décuplés, toutes ses perceptions étaient augmentées et il savait exactement ce qu'il venait d'arriver

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, Shiny-misS, jenni944, Ginny, Delphine et Elmire, pour les reviews du chapitre 16


	18. Chapitre 18: Trop penser

Harry était assit et fixait le feu, c'et ce moment qu choisit que Rogue pour entrer dans la pièce.

− Professeur, dit Harry rapidement en ne brisant pas le regard qu'il portait aux flammes.

− Quoi, répondit sèchement Rogue

− Je crois que nous devrions commencer les leçons d'Occlumencie plus tôt.

Rogue plissa ses yeux. Potter lui semblait…étrange. Ses choix de mots, son langage, tout cela sonnait trop normal.

− Donnez-moi une raison pour laquelle je devrais perdre encore davantage de temps à tenter d'enrichir votre héritage de Gryffondor et puis cessez d'agir comme le Golden Boy gâté que vous êtes, fit Rogue en s'assoyant lourdement dans une autre chaise.

Harry ne cessa pas de regarder les flammes.

− Voldemort vient tout juste de tenter d'entrer dans ma tête, dit-il doucement.

− N'exagérez pas. C'était probablement qu'un stupide mal de tête, grogna Rogue, en massant ces propres tempes avec ses doigts.

Harry se tourna lentement.

Des yeux d'un vert acide pénétrèrent Rogue et il sentit quelque chose toucher doucement sa conscience. Rogue sentit des doigts atteindre des certains endroits de ses barrières mentales et les enlever, lentement, inexorablement. Rogue était toujours assit, cloué sur place, incapable de bouger alors que Potter commençait à enlever prudemment quelques unes des meilleures barrières mentales qu'il avait réussit à bâtir.

Harry ferma soudainement ses yeux avec force, et Rogue sentit la puissance le laisser. Harry conserva ses yeux fermés, mais le calme qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de lui avait disparu, il avait été remplacé par un mélange de panique, de misère et de surprise.

− Seigneur…Qu'est-….qu'est-ce que je viens de faire?

− Vous avez seulement commencé à démolir mes barrière, dit Rogue sur un ton parfaitement neutre.

Harry fixa encore Rogue dans les yeux, mais cette fois, il ne pénétra pas son âme; seul un vert acide et inquiet était présent.

− Comment est-ce que j'ai fait cela?

Rogue était énervé, ce qui laissait son visage avec une expression tout à fait impossible à lire. Seul Dieu savait à quel point ce garçon pouvait être puissant.

Rogue décida d'ignorer la question pour quelque chose qu'il lui semblait beaucoup plus urgent.

− Vous dites que Voldemort vient de tenter d'entrer dans votre tête?

Harry fit oui de la tête, se leva et commença à arpenter la Salle Commune.

− Oui, dit-il simplement, en frottant sa cicatrice.

Elle lui faisait un peu mal. Harry n'était pas surpris. Il ne penserait plus jamais que quelque chose pourrait aussi douloureux que ce qu'il venait de vivre. Amenez des Cruciatus, de la torture, des examens de fin d'année…rien ne pourrait égaler la douleur si pure, la douleur à l'aura jaune et blanche qui avait totalement prit possession de son corps.

Ce n'était même pas de la douleur blanche pure. C'était cette sorte de douleur, cette sorte de chaleur et de lumière que nous associons avec le cœur des étoiles; une orgie de sens, jusqu'à eux seuls les mots ne soient plus capables de le décrire.

Voldemort pouvait tenter tellement de choses : posséder son corps, posséder son subconscient ou même lui parler. L'esquisse d'un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres à se moment. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort voudrait lui parler?

Rogue avait déjà réalisé que Potter lui cachait des choses, aussi bien à lui qu'aux autres. Est-ce que ces choses pouvaient avoir façonner des murs à l'intérieur de la tête de Potter, des murs qui ne pouvaient même pas être ébranlés, des murs derrières lesquels se cachaient la personnalité du garçon? Un personnage qui voulait que Rogue sache quelque chose?

Pourquoi?

Qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait bien vouloir y voir?

…et bien, que savait-il? Quelques parties de Potter avaient tenté de pénétrer dans la tête de Rogue. Potter avait réussit à y pénétrer et ne savait même pas comment il y était parvenu. Potter était toujours aussi inefficace à vide son esprit. Est-ce que c'était possible que le garçon tente de tenir par lui-même? Avait-il dû briser certaines parties de son subconscient afin d'entreposer des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas voir durant le jour? Et cette partie de lui ressurgissait la nuit et l'entraînait dans des flots de cauchemars horribles. Mais durant le jour, cela lui permettait de demeurer sain d'esprit.

Ceci n'avait rien à voir avec une personnalité multiple, Dieu non. C'était la manière qu'Avait trouvée pour se défendre et pour se garder sain. Cette méthode fonctionnait merveilleusement bien, aussi.

− Est-ce que Voldemort a réussit à avoir accès à votre esprit, demanda soudainement Rogue?

Potter secoua silencieusement sa tête.

Ha ha…cette partie cachée du psychisme de Potter le protégeait aussi de lui…Voldemort attaquait l'esprit de Potter, mais l'attaque passait par-dessus les murs du subconscient et sans être en mesure d'atteindre la cible recherchée, l'attaque échouait alors.

Oh…oh mon cher.

− Potter, dit Rogue sèchement en se levant, assoyez-vous.

Pour une fois, Rogue remarqua avec un certain amusement que Potter venait de faire ce qu'il lui avait été demandé, sans tergiverser. Un regard calme gisait sur le visage du garçon. Rogue suspectait fortement que Potter avait tenté de gagner le contrôle de soi-même et qu'il se débattait à l'intérieur de lui, sans que l'extérieur ne remarque rien. Il était doué à cela. Un stoïcisme si parfait pour une personne si jeune était quelque chose de rare.

Rogue avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à surplomber le garçon. Des yeux sans émotions vinrent encore une fois percuter les siens et une fois de plus, Rogue dû remarquer à quel point ils semblaient vieux.

− Maintenant écoutez-moi très attentivement, Potter, commença Rogue avec une voix basse. C'était absolument crucial que vous vidiez votre esprit, que vous fermer votre tête à chaque nuit avait d'aller dormir. C'est crucial. Comprenez-vous?

Harry acquiesça et Rogue recula d'un pas.

− Demeurez ici. Je dois aller parler avec le directeur.

Et dans un coup de vent, Rogue était partit.

Rogue retourna à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et il y trouva Potter, au soulagement de Rogue, exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Cela faisait tout de même trente minutes que Rogue avait quitté.

Potter fixa les flammes avec attention. Avec une trop grande attention.

− Réveillez-vous, Potter, fit Rogue.

Potter cligna des yeux, mais ce fut le seul signe qu'il fit pour laisser comprendre qu'il savait que Rogue était présent.

Rogue passa à travers la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise. Potter semblait incrusté dans le tissu du divan sur lequel il prenait place; et par l'aspect du tissu et des vêtements usés, ceci était un vieux passe-temps.

Rogue bougea son regard vers les flammes qui dansaient dans l'antre. Contrastant avec les habituelles fournitures des Gryffondor, l'antre était très simple, faite de pierres noires. Les roches foncées absorbaient la chaleur du feu, pensa Rogue, et elles laissaient la pièce à cette température même après que le feu se soit éteint. Les Gryffondor étaient stupides, mais ils étaient tout de même pratiques.

Harry essayait de ne pas penser. Il ne sentait pas bien, encore une fois.

Après l'assaut impromptu à son cerveau, son esprit semblait surchauffé. En regardant pas la fenêtre, il estima qu'il devait être une heure. C'était étonnant de remarquer que l'ensemble de la mascarade, depuis le moment qu'il s'était sentit malade, qu'il avait quitté la table jusqu'à ce que Voldemort attaque sa tête avec assez de force pour lui faire oublier qu'il était en vie, que toute cette mascarade donc, n'avait durée que quarante-cinq minutes.

Harry en avait plus qu'assez de savoir que la situation allait se répéter. Il ne la cherchait même pas.

Sa tête était vide, mais Harry assuma que c'était à cause qu'il ne s'était pas bien senti. Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal, à l'endroit où sa tête avait frappé le sol, durant l'attaque de Voldemort

Il s'installa plus confortablement et cala sa tête sur le dossier du divan, en fermant ses yeux. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sombre dans la noirceur des rêves.

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, Chatou, Gini95, jenni944, Shiny-misS, Elmire et AD pour les reviews du chapitre 17


	19. Chapitre 19: Blanc

Harry se réveilla au matin de Noël, épuisé, endormi et pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Il regarda autour de lui, vers la chaise où il avait vu Rogue assit regardant le feu la dernière fois, mais il la trouva vide.

Si quelqu'un donnait un chaton blanc à l'homme, l'image serait parfaite, pensa Harry, amusé.

Sa tête bourdonnait quelque peu et ses membres lui semblaient tendus. Harry s'assit, le regretta instantanément et il se recoucha; un haut-le-cœur prit possession de son corps. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever, prudemment. Il marcha lentement vers le divan où trois personnes pouvaient prendre place et s'u coucha encore, mais quelque chose manquait.

Il se releva _encore_, ne se préoccupant pas du sang qui luisait sur ses tempes ou des soudain tremblements qui semblaient parcourir ses muscles. Jetant un cop d'œil circulaire sur la pièce, il aperçu la cape de Rogue. Il se dirigea dans cette direction, il l'enleva doucement du crochet et il retourna au divan. En recroquevillant sur le divan, Harry ramena l'épais et lourd matériel de la cape sur lui. Il tremblait toujours, mais réussit tout de même à fermer ses yeux et à s'endormir.

Rogue descendit les escaliers en ne pensant à rien mis à part le décor absurde et dégoûtant de la sale des Gryffondor. Peu importe la personne qui avait choisi ces couleurs, elle méritait de se noyer dans un mélange de ce rouge si…

Un instant, c'est Godric Gryffondor qui avait choisit ces couleurs, n'est-ce pas? En bien. Dommage, il était déjà mort.

Les yeux de Rogue tombèrent sur une forme étendue sur le divan,

Potter était emmitouflé dans la cape de Rogue.

Rogue tenta de ne pas penser à ce fait, mais s'attarda plutôt aux tremblements de Potter.

Le garçon était horriblement pâle et avait un visage malade. Rogue se dirigea vers le divan et toucha le garçon sur l'épaule.

− Potter! Potter, réveillez-vous! Pouvez-vous m'entendre?

Potter ouvrit ses yeux et il regarda Rogue en les plissant.

− Quevoulezvous?

− La raison pour laquelle vous êtes étendu sur le divan, si je peux me permettre, avec ma cape et cet air d'être sur le point de mourir?

− C'tait juste musant, murmura Potter en remettant sa tête sous la cape de Rogue.

Rogue gronda et enleva rapidement la cape du corps de Harry. Harry se recroquevilla davantage comme si la froideur de la pièce l'avait pénétrée jusqu'aux os.

− Infirmerie. Maintenant, dit Rogue d'un air vénéneux.

Harry était encore habillé. Il s'assit, sentit le sol tournoyer un peu et il se leva. Rogue attrapa le coude de Harry au moment où le garçon trébuchait.

− Par Merlin, fit Rogue de manière irritée.

Il laissa le garçon près de l'antre et il sortit une petite bouteille de sa poche. Il vida un peu de son contenu dans le feu. Le feu devint alors d'un vert d'émeraude. Rogue poussa Harry à l'intérieur et il y pénétra après lui en criant « l'infirmerie de Poudlard ».

C'était exactement ce que Harry n'avait pas besoin.

Antre après antre, il vit défiler des foyers et sa nausée revint en force.

Sans crier gare, ses pieds frappèrent le plancher de l'infirmerie et ses genoux manquèrent. Rogue le rattrapa rapidement par l'épaule avant qu'il ne s'affaisse complètement sur le sol.

− Vous n'auriez pas un lit préféré, par le plus grand des hasards, demanda Rogue sournoisement.

Harry se sentait encore assez bien pour lui lancer un de ces regards qui tuent et il se dirigea sans mot dire vers le lit qui se trouvait complètement au fond de l'infirmerie. Il avait la fenêtre la plus grande et au petit matin, une énorme quantité de soleil entrait.

Madame Pomfresh entra en trombe dans la pièce.

− Qu'y a-t-il cette fois-ci, demanda-t-elle en signe de résignation?

Harry regarda durement Rogue. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

− Dieu seul sait, madame Pomfresh, finit-il par dire. Les symptômes sont de la fièvre, des tremblements, de la nausée…

− Comment savez-vous pour celui-là, demanda Harry, même si sa voix était faible?

− Il ne suffit que de jeter un coup d'œil à votre visage et cela est largement suffisant.

Harry leva à son tour les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Rogue se tourna dos à Harry et secoua sa tête.

− Quel gamin emmerdant, murmura-t-il

− Hey, vous n'êtes pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de bouquet de roses, vous non plus, vieux grincheux, dit la voix derrière.

Mme Pomfresh éclata en rires lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression que faisait Rogue. Rogue se tourna furieusement, sortit sa baguette et avança vers le lit de Harry, mais mme Pomfresh attrapa sa manche et le retint.

« Je vais lui en fait un vieux grincheux », pensa furieusement Rogue, mais mme Pomfresh le rappela à l'ordre.

− Il a un point, dit-elle, mais avec des éclats de rires dans les yeux sur la commissures des lèvres. Je prendrai soin de lui à partir de maintenant.

Rogue lança un dernier regard de glace à Potter et sortit de la pièce, ses robes volant derrière lui.

Harry se coucha sur le dos et regarda le soleil d'après-midi qui reflétait au plafond. Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion pour faire diminuer sa fièvre, mais elle ne semblait pas fonctionner très bien.

Il se sentait un peu comme lorsqu'il termine une session d'occlumencie avec Rogue, mais à une puissance quatorze fois plus élevée.

Était-ce possible qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans sa tête, ses défenses immunitaires diminuaient? C'était entièrement possible…

Harry se tourna sur le côté et tenta de dormir.

Rogue regarda le décor de la salle commune de Gryffondor furieusement.

_« Vieux grincheux? », Seigneur, cela avait été arrogant la première fois…_

Rogue se tourna et regarda à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Furieusement, ses poings se balancèrent devant lui et frappèrent le mur. En se tournant, il donna un coup de pied sur la malle de Potter et il entendit un bruit de quelque chose qui avait été fracassé. L'objet n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, amis il semblait très lourd.

Rogue se tenait debout et enrageait, fermant et ouvrant ses mains. La manière dont le petit monstre l'avait blessé le hantait dans sa tête.

Il est vrai que c'était seulement un commentaire, un commentaire qui sans aucun doute avait été véridique.

_De quel droit te permets-tu d'insulter quelqu'un et puis ensuite de te mettre en colère parce que cette personne t'a retourné ta faveur, sa conscience lui demanda? Rogue eut un rictus. Severus Rogue avait une conscience?_

Ne bougeant pas, il tenta de se ramener à la raison et de se parler, en faisant appel aux paries les plus sages de son cerveau :

_Tu sais, même si Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit directement, c'était ton boulot de protéger le garçon. Tu as été non officiellement délégué pour cette tâche, pour faire sûr que Harry ne se rende pas à un point de non retour._

_Ne confond pas les choses. Il y a deux Potter. Ils sont tous les deux différents. Ne les confond pas._

_Tu sais ce que cela fait de n'avoir personne pour t'écouter. Toi, plus que quiconque devrais l'écouter._

_Il pourrait finir comme toi._

Rogue frappa le mur encore une fois. Cela n'arriverait pas. Non seulement avait-on fait pression sur lui pour qu'il joue à la nounou de Potter, mais il devait aussi devenir le thérapeute du Golden Boy et maintenant il recevait une réprimande de sa propre conscience!

Ne suis-je pas assez torturé? N'est-ce pas suffisant que je dois souffrir en étant un espion, je dois aussi souffrir à Poudlard?

Rogue s'assit, lasse et passa ses mains sur son visage. Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, n'a-t-il pas eu suffisamment de temps dans le monde moldu? Et au nom de quoi est-ce que Fred et George Weasley venait faire dans l'histoire pour aider Potter?

Les premières lueurs de la journée de Noël se levaient à l'horizon, illuminant la neige et les arbres qu en étaient recouverts.

Tout était calme, pour de longues secondes. Le silence pur : une ressource rare que seuls les riches pouvaient se permettre.

Le soleil se levait pour faire face à Poudlard; un château doré couvert de solides pierres, les briques grises et les reflets des fenêtres retournant les faveurs du soleil.

Tout le château était plongé dans cette lueur dorée. Une personne de l'extérieure aurait remarqué la manière dont la lumière caressait les formes les plus fines et les rendant momentanément plus douces et plus heureuses. La lumière parcourait le château, traversait une fenêtre et toucha doucement le visage d'un jeune homme qui était demeuré assit passé minuit en se demandant pourquoi est-ce que sur cette Terre si douce, des choses aussi mauvaises que le Mal pouvaient exister. Et pourquoi le Bien ne pouvait jamais gagner. L'équilibre n'était pas une balance juste, mais c'était tout de même une balance. Sauter des étapes et il n'y aura plus rien à conquérir. Que ce soit pour le Bien ou le Mal.

Il n'y avait pas de témoin extérieur. Le garçon dormait. La lumière illuminait sa cicatrice, laissant des ombres dans ses profondeurs; si c'était possible, on pouvait presque la voir se confondre avec la lumière dorée qui émanait du soleil. La lumière passait sur sa peau, pâle et vierge malgré les années. Des reflets bleus brillaient dans ses cheveux et adoucissaient l'ombre de sa mâchoire proéminente.

La lumière se calait aussi dans une ligne mince, presque imperceptible, autour de ses yeux. La lumière semblait savoir qu'il ne devait pas être là; la brillance des rayons sembaleint l'envelopper complètement.

Mais le silence était toujours présent.

Une lueur presque dorée enveloppait l'homme assit à la fenêtre de la tour de Gryffondor; un homme qui avait réintégré la salle comme aux petites heures du matin de manière à se sentir en sécurité, de manière à se sentir à un endroit familier.

Un homme qui ne comprenait plus rien. Un homme qui ne savait pas à travers quels yeux il regardait.

Où était la distinction? Où était la ligne qui séparait les deux?

Les yeux du garçon n'étaient toujours pas ouverts. Le sommeil était un réconfort précieux.

On dit que Noël est un temps magique et ce l'est, vraiment. Mais à quel point c'est magique, personne ne sait. Et quelle est la sorte de la magie, alors là personne ne saura jamais.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un demeure réveillé et observe cette renaissance du monde, personne ne pourra savoir. Mais cela ne surviendra jamais. Plusieurs choses ne sont pas destinées à être vues pas les yeux des humains.

…mais qui décide ce qui est humain?

Pour l'instant, ce garçon dormait en paix, insoucieux et dans un monde sans rêve. Peut-être que la magie perdurera, et peut-être qu'elle se fanera.

Mais alors, la même question revenait, qu'est-ce qui influençait cela?

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, Shiny-misS, S-Jennifer-S, Missppotter, super-ana, Thealie, la rodeuse et jenni944


	20. Chapitre 20: Noël

Message de l'auteur :

Pour tous ceux et celles qui lisaient ma fic **Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur**, lisez bien la notice suivante : Quelqu'un s'est plaint de cette fic, relatant qu'il y avait un abus. Ceci dit, la fic fut retirée du site, elle est maintenant disponible sur le site , par contre aucun système n'est disponible pour vous avertir lorsque la mise à jour est effectuée, si vous voulez en être avisé, il vous faudra me le laisser savoir et me donner votre adresse email afin que je vous rajoute à ma liste de diffusion, ainsi vous serez au courant immédiatement lorsqu'un nouveau chapitre sera mis sur internet. J'ai tenté d'envoyer une pétition sur le site, plusieurs personnes se disaient choquée11aZAzs de la réaction de la personne, mais à mon avis il faut la respecter, je ne lui en veux pas. Si vous voulez revoir cette fic sur le site, il faudrait envoyer, vous aussi un email au site pour vous plaindre… Voilà, je suis désolée des troubles causés par cette situation. Aussi, notez bien, qu'au autre avis retirera mon compte sur le site. Si cela survenait, je voulais vous remercier de tout votre support et je tenais à vous laisser savoir que les fics seraient disponibles sur la même adresse au cas où une autre situation similaire se reproduirait. Sincèrement, je vous remercie, cela me touche. Pour tous ceux et celles qui lisent **Nouvelle Famille, Nouvelle peur**, des dessins de mon cru sont disponibles sur le site mentionné ci-haut. Ces dessins représentent les personnages que j'ai inventés dans cette fic, soit, Océanne, Amélia, Antoine, Thierry, Mathilde, Alana et Gabriel. Merci à vous tous. Pour tous ceux et celles qui lisent ma fic **Le talisman**, la suite arrivera d'ici quelques heures, je n'avais pas de droit d'éditer avant aujourd'hui. Je suis encore une fois, désolée. De j'ai attrapé une de ces laryngites d'enfer, j'ai perdu la voix, je suis malade depuis le 22 décembre, alors j'ai pris du retard, en plus du retrait de ma fic qui ma beaucoup bouleversée, tout cela pour dire que le retard j'en suis désolée ! ;) Bon, pour tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic, **Les ailes brisées**, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir mis la traduction sur le site dans les délais que j'avais mentionnés, soit 1 à 2 jours, le site, suite au retrait de ma fic **Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur**, a bloqué mon compte pour une semaine. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. 

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

Rapidement, la lumière rayonnante du soleil empli son champ de vision. Harry en vint même plisser les yeux.

Tout semblait différent. La forêt, la Terre, elle-même…est-ce qu'un débordement de magie en était responsable ? Au moment où Harry allait regarder par la fenêtre, il remarqua que tout semblait tellement « heureux ». Heureux qu'une nouvelle journée venait de naître, heureux que le tapis de neige blanche recouvrait l'ensemble du paysage. La nature avait ses cycles. Les plantes ne souffrent pas de la neige ; c'était un clame qui réconfortant de la lutte que nous menons tous pour devenir meilleur que ses pairs.

Étrage4.

Harry changea doucement de position, se sentant inconfortable avec le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Cela n'avait rien de l'optimisme ou de la joie…il se sentait calme et pittoresque, comme un sol qui aurait passer des heures au soleil. Il se sentait attache à même la Terre.

Est-ce qu'un explosion magique avait eu lieu ? C'était la seule manière que Harry pouvait concevoir autant de bonheur émaner d'un si petit carré de terre accessible par sa fenêtre.

Harry se leva et s'étira. En plaçant ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il s'attarda au paysage ensoleillé. Il y avait tellement trop de chose à regarder.

Il entendit les bruit de pas résonner dans les escaliers. Malgré cela, il ne tourna pas sa tête. _Laissez Rogue venir de lui-même. Laissez-le constater que je suis ici et en santé_…

Et bien? Toute trace de fièvre avait disparue. Harry toucha son front, haussa et ferma ses yeux, en laissant la lueur du soleil venir franchir la ligne rougeâtre qui était la seule chose visible derrière ses paupières fermées. La paix se ressentait en ce lieu; le calme total. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment. Il tenta de se soustraire, lentement, à la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules, sentant ses muscles de son cou et ses épaules s'étirer. Cette sensation n'avait rien d'agréable, mais au moins elle différait du stress.

− Et bien! Et bien, s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Harry ne répondit pas à la remarque. Il se sentait trop bien.

− Faites confiance à Harry Potter pour tout évaluer lorsqu'il est sur le point de sortir de l'infirmerie.

− La fièvre a disparue. La nausée est disparue. Les malaises sont disparus. Pourquoi voudrais-je rester?

− Parce que parfois les virus peuvent demeurer dans le corps sans que des symptômes ne soient visibles.

− Je ne crois pas que c'était un virus.

− Vraiment, dit Rogue la voix remplie de mépris.

− Professeur, dit Harry délicatement, en retenant de justesse les mots impolis qui se démenaient dans sa bouche pour sortir. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez des moments qui suivaient les leçons d'Occlumencie? À chaque fois j'en revenais, je me sentais légèrement malade. J'imagine que mon corps ne réagit pas très bien aux attaques mentales..

C'était probablement sa phrase la plus longue depuis longtemps. Harry ne dit rien d'autre. La balle était maintenant dans le camp de Rogue.

Harry pouvait sentir le dédain brûler derrière son dos, mais il ne se permit même pas de bouger ne serait-ce d'un centimètre de la bordure de la fenêtre. Il avait parlé d'un ton ennuyé, d'une voix J'ai-tellement-mieux-à-faire, et avec un langage réduit et formel Maintenant, c'était autour de Rogue.

Harry fixait résolument l'extérieur. La neige avait recommencé à tomber, une neige légère où les flocons tourbillonnaient en un ballet magique.

− En êtes-vous persuadé?

Harry y pensant quelques secondes.

− Oui, dit-il simplement.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, contourna Rogue en se dirigeant vers sa malle pour y trouver des vêtements propres.

− Quelle heure est-il?

− Huit heures trente.

Il imagina facilement l'image de Rogue arquant son sourcil et il se permit un léger sourire au moment où il tournait son cou pour saisir l'expression que faisait l'homme.

Le regard de Harry s'arrêta à la pile de cadeaux, il décida qu'ils pouvaient l'attendre. En choisissant des vêtements propres de sa malle, il attendit que Rogue soit sortit de la pièce pour se changer. En déposant sa cape sur ses épaules, il mit le pied dans le monde extérieur.

Le paysage ressemblait à un énorme gâteau blanc de Noël.

La neige tombait en poudrerie, scintillante et craquant sous le poids des pieds. Les arbres, qui avaient déjà parus sombre et menaçants, portaient maintenant de petites étoiles blanches qui leur donnaient une apparence cosmique attrayante. Les montagnes avaient dorénavant tous leurs flans couverts de neige et non seulement leurs sommets. Le château, lui-même, ressemblait à une construction de Lego étonnement féerique.

Le vent n'avait pas cessé de rager et cela ne plaisait guère à Harry. Cela laissait à l'atmosphère une humeur malsaine, au paysage un aspect typique d'une carte de Noël et à l'air une qualité étrangement morbide. Étonnement, peu de sons brisaient l'air, quelques oiseaux claironnaient et peu d'animaux faisaient sentir leur présence. Harry n'aimait pas cela. Le bonheur qui emplissait l'air semblait légèrement teinté. On aurait dit qu'il y avait absence de…solennité.

La tranquillité. Regardecequejevaisfaire.

Harry retourna à l'intérieur. L'air froid lui avait remis les idées en place. Il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune.

Harry déposa sa cape et entreprit d'attraper le cadeau qui était le plus près de lui. Il était pour lui et portait la signature débraillée de Ron. Le présent était légèrement gros et vraiment lourd.

_N'ouvre pas cela si des gens se trouvent près de toi_, disait l'étiquette. _Ce produit n'est pas encore sur le marché. Fred et George te font dire bonjour_…

Harry ouvrit doucement le papier avec un tisonnier servant pour le feu. Il y trouva une boîte de bois faite à la main. Il ouvrit le couvercle avec précaution, le referma encore plus lentement et plaça la boîte avec douceur sur le sol en face de lui. Seigneur, cette boîte avait probablement suffisamment d'explosifs, de matériels de farces et d'attrapes pour faire exploser jusqu'à les fondations de Poudlard.

Il regarda le cadeau suivant. Il venait d'Hermione. Sa pesanteur ne trompait pas. La forme représentait bel et bien un livre. Tout cela ne laissait pas tellement de place au doute…

Il enleva lentement le papier et découvrit un livre la couverture uniforme. En ouvrant la première page ses yeux se figèrent.

Comment devenir un Animagus, disait-il. Harry ferma la couverture et le déposa directement à côté du présent de Ron. Est-ce que tous ces présents allaient être illégaux?

Bien sûr que non. Celui de Mme Weasley contenait un chandail noir avec un éclair blanc au bas de la manche gauche ainsi qu'un morceau de tarte maison. Harry sourit et passa le chandail par-dessus sa tête, en sentant l'électricité statique faire lever ses cheveux encore plus qu'habituellement.

Le cadeau de Hagrid fut un gâteau dur comme du roc et un cartable confectionné avec un matériel à la fois étrange, flexible et d'un bleu métallique. Harry le toucha précautionneusement. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne mordait pas, ne bougeait pas, ne le frappait pas ou ne tentait pas de toute autre manière de lui retirer un membre, Harry entame une enquête sécuritaire. Il y avait une note qui l'accompagnait dans le sac.

_Harry_

_Ce cartable est fait de peau de Dragon Suédois à museau court (race qui s'est éteinte il y a longtemps de cela), à laquelle fut ajoutée de la poudre de plumes d'Augury. Cela signifie qu'il devrait être protéger contre l'acide, le feu, l'eau et l'encre. J'ai cru que tu en aurais peut-être de besoin pour ta septième année!_

_Hagrid_

Harry était impressionné. Ses gants en peau de dragon avaient été très onéreux. Combien cela avait-il pu coûter?

La seule autre explication logique était que Hagrid connaissait la localisation de l'endroit où les Museaux-courts étaient décédés et…et bien, c'était tout de même possible. À l'occasion, l'école avait besoin de matériel fait à base de dragons.

Harry sourit et mit ses cadeaux de côté. Il y en avait encore quelques uns restant, parmi lesquels quelques uns contenaient les habituelles confiseries de ses camarades de classe.

Harry regarda à nouveau vers la pile de présents et remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

C'était une enveloppe moldue blanche. Surpris, il l'ouvrit avec son index et en sorti la lettre de papier blanc qui avait été pilée en trois.

_Garçon,_

_Tu a intérêt à demeurer à cette école de monstres ce Noël. Nous ne voulons pas t'avoir chez nous, pas maintenant, jamais en fait. Si c'est monstres ne te protégeaient pas, tu serais expulsé de notre demeure dès l'instant. Nous voulons que tu demeures hors de nos vies le plus longtemps possible. Nous avons eu une visite d'un des tiens il y a quelque jour et nous n'avons jamais été aussi embarrassé. Ceci est entièrement de ta faute, garçon et tu as intérêt à le reconnaître. Dit à ton espère ce rester loin de ma famille et de ma maison. Je n'ai rien à faire et détrac-chose ou de Voldimort. Reste loin._

Harry fixa la lettre en état de choc durant de nombreuses secondes. Les insultes mesquines qui avaient été écrites, surprirent Harry. Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir des nouvelles des Dursley. Normalement, cela lui aurait passé dix pieds par-dessus la tête, mais le fait qu'elles avaient été envoyées à Noël…et la haine dissimulée dans les propos était non dissimulable. C'était méchant et prédestiné à être cruel à travers chaque mot et chaque phrase.

Harry demeura impassible et redoubla sa prise sur la lettre. Il ramena ses genoux près de son torse et fixa aussi durement que possible à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Cela le faisait sentir encore plus mal, alors il décida de fixer le mur qui lui faisait face, en respirant calmement.

Des larmes brouillaient sa vision et il cala son visage sur ses genoux, tentant de regagner un peu de contrôle.

Une boule le serra à la gorge et il la reconnu. C'était une si vieeeeeeelllllle amie. Il l'avait ressentie quelques fois auparavant.

_Personne ne veut de moi_, se dit-il. _Je suis juste une distraction. Tout ce que je dois faire c'est de tuer Voldemort, après je n'existerai plus. Mon utilité n'est même pas d'être seulement un être humain. Tout le monde a le droit de choisir son propre destin, ou d'autres en prennent soin pour eux. Moi, je dois commettre un meurtre de sang froid afin de sauver des millions de personnes de part le monde. Lorsque j'aurai accompli, ou échoué, cela, plus rien ne me restera._

À travers cela, Harry se permis de sourire brièvement. Il devenait un adolescent rebel. On mon Dieu!

Il leva sa tête légèrement et se concentra.

…Bloque tous tes souvenirs, bloque les émotions dans une petite boîte et serre-la loin…assure-toi qu'il n'y aura jamais accès…cela peut attendre, IL dirige ses émotions, pas autrement, il est faible, il ne met pas son cœur à l'ouvrage comme l'avait dit si souvent Rogue…

Harry secoua sa tête pour mettre ses idées en ordre, se sentant déjà mieux. Il poussa indifféremment la lettre à ses côtés et fixa les escaliers. Rogue les descendait, absorbé par une longue lettre.

Rogue en termina la lecture et regarda suspicieusement les parcelles d'une vert vivifiant près de l'arbre.

− Ils ne s'ouvriront pas d'eux-mêmes, ironisa Harry, se sentant un peu comme Drago Malefoy. Je dirais que Mme Weasley à renoncer à l'habituel chandail dans votre cas.

Les yeux de Rogue se déposèrent avec dédain sur celui que portait Harry. Il n'était pas aussi noueux qu'habituellement, mais il avait tout de même des traits relatifs aux Weasley dans chaque maille.

Harry regarda de façon pointilleuse vers le colis, puis retourna aux yeux de Rogue.

La pensée envahi son esprit aussi calmement que possible.

Rogue n'était pas habitué à recevoir des présents.

Harry ne fit pas d'autres mouvements pour démontrer sa surprise. Maître dans l'art d'acter, tout comme l,était Rogue, Harry reconnu une touche de malaise dans les manières de Rogue, dans la manière qu'il retira lentement le papier d'emballage et dans la manière qu'il le laissa tomber au sol.

Il y avait un manteau d'un somptueux matériel noir. Harry releva ses sourcils, il était extrêmement impressionné.

Le manteau était simple, sans décorations, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour ce type de vêtement. Il semblait assez lourd et il vit, lorsque Rogue se leva pour l'essayer qu'il était fait d'un tissu soyeux.

− Je suis impressionné, dit honnêtement Harry, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas un vrai membre de l'Ordre jusqu'au jour où Mme Weasley vous envoie une cadeau de Noël.

Rogue lança un regard dangereux à Harry, laissant ce dernier se demander si ce qu'il venait de dire était mal. Il avait pensé à voix haute.

− Je n'ai pas demandé de commentaires, dit Rogue sèchement, enlevant le manteau.

Harry se permis de sourire, alors qu'il ramassait encore une fois sa lettre. S'approchant du feu, il allait la jeter dedans, lorsque…

Pop.

Dobby se jeta devant Harry.

− Joyeux Noël, monsieur! Joyeux Noël!

Harry recula sur le sol, cherchant son souffle, alors que l'elfe l'enserrait fermement autour du cou et puis le relâcha. Harry s'assit et risqua un regard vers Rogue qui avait un simple sourcil relevé.

Harry fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit trois cadeaux.

− Ron, moi et Hermione.

Les yeux de Dobby se remplirent de larmes et il fit, à son tour, apparaître un emballage soigneusement emballé. Harry l'ouvrit douteusement et y trouva une paire de gants; un rouge et un noir. Harry les mit pour le bonheur de Dobby et l'elfe de maison fondit en un sourire merveilleux.

− Dobby doit retourner à la cuisine, monsieur, fit l'elfe, Joyeux Noël Harry Potter!

− Ils sont merveilleux, Dobby et umm, Joyeux Noël.

Dobby disparu dans un craquement.

Harry se leva, secoua ses vêtements, enleva les gants et les lança dans sa malle.

Rogue le fixait encore.

− Longue histoire, murmura Harry en tournant au rouge.

− Évidemment.

Harry se retourna. Il entendit le son du papier être enlevé et puis un silence vide. Harry relit la lettre des Durlsey. Étrangement, elle le blessait plus à présent. Il avait laissé la douleur et la colère dans une boîte devant lui, et la boîte demeurerait loin de lui. C'était quelque chose de contrôlable. Il était sous contrôle.

Ses yeux parcoururent la lettre. Elle semblait davantage ridicule, plus stupide que venimeuse, maintenant.

Des bruissements se faisaient encore entendre, mais Harry ne risqua pas de regarder en haut des escaliers. Son silence allait le trahir, bien sûr, mais…il s'en balançait.

Seigneur, c'était tout de même Noël.

Merci à Onarluca, aliNoU, Misspotter95, AD, jenni944, Elmire, Thealie, Lunenoire et Shiny-misS pour les reviews du chapitre 19


	21. Chapitre 21: Trop penser

Harry déjeuna rapidement, voulant passer le plus de son temps, seul. Il retourna à la Salle Commune, pris quelques unes de ses choses, s'assit dans le divan vers neuf heures. Il se réveilla vers une heure trente lorsqu'il entendit le bruit que faisaient les vêtements de Rogue dans l'embrasure du trou du portrait.

Il avait dormi, alors que tous ses sens étaient comme embrumés. Sa vue était couverte d'un brouillard épais, de même que son ouïe n'était pas claire ; cette étrange sensation qui vous fait comprendre que vous êtes conscient de votre environnement, mais incapable d'y répondre - presque endormi. Une période de temps où le cerveau semblait déconnecté et ce qui semblait ne faire que dix minutes était en fait plus long qu'une heure.

Les pas de Rogue sortirent Harry de son accalmie et il sursauta en se tournant pour voir qui avait dérangé son sommeil. Rogue lui donna un regard amusé en passant.

- Fatigué, M. Potter, dit-il, ironique ?

- Je me suis seulement assit pour dix minutes, fut la réponse.

- Vous vous êtes assit pour dix minutes vers neuf heures, exact ?

Une trace d'ironie était collée au ton de Rogue

Harry acquiesça.

- Il est maintenant une heure trente.

Harry regarda à l'extérieur. Le soleil avait revêtu sa couleur plus jaune, sa position plus élevée indiquant que l'après-midi avait débutée. Harry frotta son visage alors que Rogue prenait place dans une autre chaise.

- Potter, les enseignant et moi-même, évidemment, ne sommes pas bêtes. Le fait que vous ne dormez pas suffisamment est devenu évident dans votre silence, votre visage et votre obéissance parfaite.

Harry le regardait, étonné. Rogue choisit de répondre à cela.

- Oui, Potter. Le fait que les poches sous vos yeux ont pratiquement l'air de vallée et qu'elles possèdent presque leur propre végétation n'est pas passé inaperçu. Le professeur McGonagall tente de convaincre le directeur de vous hospitaliser.

- J'apprécie votre franchise, dit Harry, distant, en fixant le feu. Ce qui m'étonne, en fait, continua-t-il, c'est que vous semblez en être concerné.

Il sentit le regard de l'homme s'attarder à son visage et il se tourna pour le rencontrer.

- Quoi ?

Rogue secoua presque sa tête, imitant, à la limite, la parodie d'un étudiant ennuyé.

- Potter, fit-il, le fait que vous refusez de reconnaître votre problème est en train de vous coûter votre santé, à la fois physique et mentale.

- Qu'êtes-vous en train de suggérer – que je vois un thérapeute ?

La question avait été dite pour être sarcastique.

- Oui.

Harry retourna son regard vers le feu, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elles étaient lentes, paresseuses et non ordonnées. Il eut de la difficulté à formuler sa phrase suivante.

- Pourquoi s'ennuyer avec cela ?

- Je pourrais aider.

- En fait. Les chances que je vive plus loin que cette guerre ne sont pas grandes, alors mieux vaut que je ne dépense pas du temps et de l'argent inutilement à parler à un stéthoscope, s'acclamant lui-même, protecteur –Harry prononça ces mots comme s'ils étaient du poison – et soit disant docteur qui pensera que je pourrai régler tous mes problèmes en m'imaginant dans un champ de fleurs.

Harry fixa haineusement le feu, en rapprochant ses genoux de son corps.

- Vous êtes une personne très colérique, fit-il avec un sourire de sarcasme.

- Donnez une médaille au professeur.

- Vous êtes sur la défensive aussi.

- Vous vous y prenez bien, tentez de garder vos mains hors de la peau de mon cou.

- Je m'y efforce, Potter, fit-il en conservant son sarcasme.

- Je dois dire qu'avoir le-garçon-qui-a-survécu dans votre classe doit faire augmenter votre stress-o-mètre.

- Évidemment.

Cette conversation avait été très rapide, les mots avaient été échangés avec la rapidité, la brutalité et la brusquerie d'un coup de feu. Harry en vint à se demander quel en était le but. Rogue n'était pas une personne concernée par le bonheur d'autrui. Rogue n'était pas une personne. Rogue avait eu un comportement contraire à ce dont on pouvait s'attendre de lui, par contre ses paroles étaient demeurées fidèles à lui-même. Cette combinaison de langage corporel et verbal rendit Harry confus, son cerveau ralentit tentait désespérément de comprendre les signaux contradictoires provenant de l'autre homme.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, fit-il en tentant de rendre sa voix tranchante.

- Où je veux en venir, Potter, fit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse en fixant Harry de ses yeux foncés, c'est que vous traversez un chemin qui pourrait vous mener à votre perte.

- Je ne vais pas aller me lancer en bas de la tour d'Astronomie, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète…

Rogue secoua sa tête impatiemment.

- Non, non, non ! Il vous reste une bataille à faire. Se battre est la mentalité du combattant en question. S'il pense qu'il ne gagnera pas, c'est ce qui surviendra.

- Le courage n'a rien à voir avec cela. La détermination, parcontre…

Rogue roula ses yeux et lui donna un regard quelque peu théatral.

- Potter, ils sont identiques.

- Non, ils ne le sont pas. Le courage c'est quelque chose de vague. Vous avez le courage de vivre. La détermination sM'applique à qulque chose de précis ; je suis déterminé à vivre au-delà de la guerre.

Rogue regarda Harry avec une expression non amusée.

- Les chances que je vive plus loin que cette guerre ne sont pas grandes, disiez-vous, fit Rogue en imitant les propos de Harry. Alors pourquoi avez-vous la détermination ?

- La détermination est une chose. Une horde de mangemorts et un Seigneur des Ténèebres après moi en est une autre. Faites la différence, professeur : Un adolescent, une baguette versus Dieu seul sait combien de mangemorts et le sorciers le plus diabolique que le monde a vu depuis des siècles.

Rogue s'était tut et Harry pouvait sentir la colèere s'élever à l'intérieur de lui. Harry se tut à son tour, attendant pour que Rogue se contrôle ou qu'il déverse sa colère sur lui.

- Il y aura d'autres personnes derrière vous Potter , dit-il finalement, le professeur Dumbledore, l'Ordre.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais. Ils seront derrières moi. Lorsque le temps sera venu, je serai seul. De même que Voldemort, maisil a beaucoup plus d'expérience à tuer des gens. Et peut-être que cette fois le Priori Incantatem ne pourra pas sauver ma peau.

Harry criait dans sa tête ohmerdeohmerdeohmerdeohmerdeohmerdeohmerdeohmerde. Il n'avait pas voulu donner à Rogue cette partie de la prophécie et cette vision de sa première réelle bataille avec Voldemort.

Sa première vrai bataille. La douleur.

À travers la douleur…entendez…

« _Celui que je sais qui m'aura quitté pour toujours…sera tué, bien sûr… »_

_Une voix tellement diabolique…Harry n'avait nul autre choix que d'écouter…_

Harry secoua sa tête pour effacer le souvenir, mais les émotions demeurèrent…son lien avec Voldemort.

Depuis que Rogue était retourné à lui, il avait été suspecté…aucun doute là-dessus.

- Voldemort croit que vous êtes un espion, dit Harry doucement.

Il frotta ses yeux.

_- alors que Potter était épuisé. Les sens de Rogue augmentèrent, tous les nerfs atteignirent leur performance maximale, et son cœur atteignit au rythme trois fois plus élevé. Toutes les ombres étaient claires, le feu reflétait dans la noirceur et ses doigts étaient cramponnés au bras du divan. Et c'était la chose la plus importante. Les doigts._

_Il tenta de se forcer à relaxer, tenta de relâcher ses muscles, mais rien ne survint. Il voulait être à des lieux à la ronde._

_Lentement, son emprise sur les bras du divan se calma et il força le rythme de son cœur à ralentir, lentement, mais sûrement. _

Harry regarda dans les yeux de son professeur et il y vit quelque chose de nouveau ; un peur incontrôlée.

Soudainement, au lieu d'être une personne tout à fait prvisible, il était devenu impossible de lire en lui.

Harry décida de sortir l'homme de sa létargie.

- Roguem reprennez-vous en main.

Rogue plissa els yeux, mais ne s'embêta pas à corriger Harry.

- Votre couverture n'et pas totalement gâchée.

Harry vit l'assurance revenir sur le visage de Rogue à chaque seconde. Il continua à lui parler.

- Et il est incertain.

Rogue retourna à son état normal et il y avait même un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres

- Voldemort vous suspecte, amis il a encore un petit espoir qui reste. Satisfaisez-le de la mnièere que vous pouvez et sa confiance en vous sera renouvelée…autant que Voldemort puisse faire confiance.

Rogue regarda Harry de manière étrange et Harry le fixa à son tour.

- Quoi, demanda-t-il surpris ?

- Depuis quand êtes-vous intime avec les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Depuis qu'il a tenté de vous posséder ?

- Depuis qu'i a tenté de me tuer.

- Quelle fois ?

Si les sarcasmes froids étaient enseignés à Poudlard…

- La première fois. Nous recommençons l'occlumencie demain.

Une expression de colère passa sur le visage de Rogue

- Ce ne sera pas très joyeux pour moi non plus, rétorqua Harry, et il pu sentir que Rogue devenait encore plus enragé.

_Bien…_

Harry s'assit en haut de la tour d'Astronomie avec la tête dans ses mains.

Il avait essayé. Il avait vraiment essayé. Il avait tenté d'être gentil avec Rogue, et tout comme Ron lui aurait dit, voilà où cela le menait. Un autre discussion avec Rogue et il sentait son stress augmenter que quelques points et sa colère de plusieurs millions de points. Il se sentait près à exploser.

« La colère » n'était pas entièrement ce qu'il ressentait. Le sentiment à l'intérieur de sa tête était un mélange de rouge, de noir qui tournait ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que seule la colère était rouge et noire. La rage pure n'est pas une belle couleur brillante. La rage est quelque chose de profond, un bleu froncé, cette sorte de bleu que l'on retrouve au plus creux de l'océan. Et c'est lourd comme l'eau. Mais c'est aussi rapide que l'air. C'était d'un bleu foncé. Cette sorte de bleu que l'on voit lors du coucher du soleil, près des ombres les plus sombres. La rage n'était pas rouge, elle était la couleur du crépuscule.

Le bulle entourant la conscience de Harry se brisa. Les murs tombèrent. Les fantômes s'envolèrent.

Harry baissa sa tête et fixa le ciel alors qu'il réalisait certaines choses. Il regarda ce ciel de nuit quelques instants, puis il se leva et sourit.

C'était le sourire d'un garçon qui venait juste de recevoir el cadeau de ses rêves. Il venait, dans un sens, de le recevoir. Il venait de recevoir ce qu'il avait voulu depuis longtemps. Il venait d'atteindre la folie.

Réponse aux reviews

**La rodeuse**

franchement, ta fics est de mieux en mieux. quand la boite a emotion d'harry va s'ouvrir y en a qui vont trinquer, sinon est ce que rogue pourrais trouver la lettre des dursleys  
en tout ca bonne chance pour la suite

Réponse : Il se pourrait que Rogue trouve la lettre, mais comme je ne suis que la traductrice, j'ignore ce que l'auteur va vraiment faire. Merci de lire cette fic et d'avoir laissé ce review.

**edge******

dis moi  
est ce que Harry et severus vont devenir au moins parce que là c'est longué comme rapprochement! lol  
ptre que ce n'est pas prévu. XD

Réponse : J'en ai vraiment aucune idée. L'auteur, **Bluethought**, n'a pas publié d'autres chapitres…j'édite au fur et à mesure qu'elle le fait…donc je ne connais pas la suite de l'historie puisque je ne fais que traduire…je te remercie de lire cette fic et d'avoir laissé une review !

**super-ana******

Je viens tout juste de finir le chapitre, et je dois dire que c'est drole que Rogue est eu un cadeau mais bon...t'es sur que Mme Weasley à assez d'argent pour achetter ce truc a Rogue...à moins que se soit quelqu'un d'autre mais bon...  
Passe de bonne vacance  
Adios  
xoxoxo  
Super ana

Réponse : Il est vrai que de prime abord, Mme Weasley ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour acheter ce genre de trucs, mais il faudrait demander à **Bluethought**, l'auteur de cette fic, ce qu'elle en pense…peut-être que Mme Weasley l'a fait ce manteau, ainsi il lui aurait coûté moins cher…C'est à voir. Je te remercie de lire ma fic et d'avoir laissé un review.

Merci à Onarluca, Misspotter95, A.D. vs A.V., jenni944, super-ana, Thealie, Lunenoire, edge et la rodeuse pour les reviews du chapitre 20.


	22. Chapitre 22: La folie

Chapitre 22

'La folie' n'était pas le mot approprié pour cela. La folie permet de voir au-delà du monde.

Harry était surpris, son esprit s'était brisé, son âme avait craqué. Il pouvait voir au-delà de l'univers et ceci était suffisant pour rendre qui que ce soit totalement cinglé. Maintenant, il savait que plus rien n'avait vraiment de l'importance ; il l'avait su il y a longtemps de cela, mais il ne l'avait jamais accepté. Maintenant, il savait que ses actions étaient sans conséquence.

Il tenta, pendant quelques instants, de réfuter cela. Quelque chose lui disait que le monde était en petit endroit complexe, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'infini des étoiles.

Mais pourquoi pas ? C'était tout de même une partie des étoiles. Comment est-ce que l'humanité les affectait ? Qu'elle différence cela faisait-il ? Aucune.

Les étoiles ou les humains ?

La folie lui ressemblait étrangement. La folie.

Harry fixa le ciel. La froideur était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir ; comme s'il regardait à travers de la fumée épaisse et grise. Tout était d'un liquide clair. La chose la plus proche à quoi cela pouvait ressembler était…les rêves.

Il pouvait entendre des bruits…comme des voix ?

Il se leva, lentement, rêveusement. Il regarda autour de lui et il fit, à travers le brouillard où il était. Il remarqua aussi qu'il ressentait un besoin pressant de quitter cet endroit. Loin de ces murs de pierres, loin de ces souvenirs, loin de ces fondations qui faisait écho avec des cris de triomphe et de victoire qui ont passées inaperçues…et les défaites populaires.

Harry regarda autour de lui, lentement et précisément, ne manquant aucun détail.

Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, de la schizophrénie ou rien de tel. C'était seulement le bruit que faisait ses pensées, toutes ces pensées de son subconscient qu'il avait bloqué depuis tant d'années et toute ces âmes pour lesquelles il avait sentit nécessaires de les sécuriser en dedans de lui.

Harry commença à descendre les escaliers, lentement et calmement. Tout était correct ; tout devait l'être. Rien n'avait plus d'importance à présent, rien n'avait du sens.

Il atteignit le bas des escaliers et ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit.

Une partie de son âme lui criait, que ce n'était pas el chemin pour sortir !

Bien sûr. Au lieu d'être parfaitement en santé, avec els voix de la folie résonnant en lui, c'était une toute autre histoire…

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment. Il le bloqua.

La pièce était une salle de classe. Harry se sentit furieux, trompé dans sa fuite.

Les bureaux de la pièce explosèrent alors que le feu les consommait et que Harry avait levé sa main vers eux.

Il sortit, laissant la porte se balancer dans les courants d'air qu'il avait créé, ce qui eu pour effet d'enflammer rapidement quelques autres objets de la pièce.

Harry ne remarqua pas ce que le feu avait brûlé, pas de cette flamme jaune, mais d'un halo orange. Ces flammes représentaient la colère de Harry. Par contre, il l'ignorait à ce moment. Il ignorait même si un jour il le saurait.

Harry marcha dans le corridor, sa robe volant derrière lui.

La rage le consumait. Elle se déposait sur lui, comme une cape légère, imperceptible. Il voulait sortir. Depuis el temps, il n'avait pas réussi cela. Ce n'était pas bien.

La folie avait aussi donné à Harry le cadeau si précieux de la connaissance du monde. Les choses devaient arriver. Lorsqu'elles n'arrivaient pas, il se mettait en colère.

Il accéléra son pas, ce dernier devint déterminé, puis horriblement déterminé. Il défilait toujours dans le corridor, ses paumes étendues de chaque côté de son corps, une lueur éternelle l'entourant. À chaque fois qu'il traversait une porte, ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce s'envolait en fumée.

Il passa devant une bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le corridor. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il ferma son poing pour la frapper.

Au dernier moment, il retira son poing et le meuble prit feu.

Le feu était sa colère, très bien, et il n'y avait rien de plus cru que la magie du feu. Il la contrôlait. Non, elle le contrôlait. Il était seulement l'exutoire. Mais la rage à l'intérieur de lui grandissait…

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, ses poignets se balançant, lorsqu'il inclina sa tête et cria. Le corridor explosa en entier.

Harry marcha au travers des flammes qui léchaient les murs, et il pouvait la température s'élever à chaque seconde. Il dirigea ses pas vers l'étage suivant.

Il était à trois étages du Hall d'entrée.

Harry leva ses yeux de la bibliothèque, ses yeux se rapetissant dangereusement. Il y avait des débris autour de lui, une sorte … d'explosion mineure ?

Laissant le livre qu'il lisait, il s'approcha doucement de la porte de la bibliothèque et l'ouvrit.

Potter venait d'arriver en bas des escaliers. Sa tête se tourna lentement et il regarda Rogue.

De yeux qui démontraient tellement de haine. Des yeux qui dénonçait une colère intense. Des yeux qui semblaient fous.

Des yeux qui avaient une teinte rouge. Des yeux qui n'avaient plus de lunettes et qui semblaient extrêmement focalisés sur un point.

Rogue fit un pas en avant et une odeur de brûlée lui parvint.

Il leva sa tête et regarda en haut des escaliers et il vit les débris de flammes se poursuivre entre elles, commençant à descendre paresseusement les escaliers, passant une par-dessus les autres, comme des enfants qui jouent à saute-mouton.

Ses yeux retournèrent au visage de Potter.

Le garçon était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Si les flammes et les yeux n'étaient pas suffisants pour en venir à une telle conclusion, alors l'aura qui l'entourait, elle l'était.

Rogue n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dans cet état. Sa main se dirigea pour trouver sa baguette, et puis Harry se mit à courir…

C'était ainsi. Harry courait. Depuis un point de départ immobile à une course effrénée, avec rien entre les deux.

Rogue commença à courir à son tour, mais il parvint seulement à remarquer la cape de Potter tourner un coin. La chose que avait immédiatement occupé son attention, en fait, était le fait que les murs de pierres étaient en feu.

Les flammes semblaient être nourries par les pierres. Rogue se demanda si Potter avait une salamandre, les seules choses que ces bêtes ne pouvaient pas brûler étaient le sable, le roc et l'herbe de salamandre. Tout le reste pouvait brûler, même l'eau. Pour quelques raisons étranges, les murs de pierres faits à la main brûlaient, alors que le roc ne brûlait pas.

Rogue couvrit son nez et sa bouche de sa main et traversa le corridor à la course, sentant la chaleur démoniaque brûler son visage, son corps et ses cheveux. Il pensa pour quelques secondes que de toute manière il n'avait jamais aimé ses sourcils.

La chaleur le fit pleurer et il aperçu finalement Potter en haut d'un autre escalier, ce dernier courait encore.

Il rugit férocement et se dirigea vers un passage secret…

Lorsque Harry avait vu Rogue, les émotions qui l'avaient envahis avaient été si fortes qu'il n'arrivait pus à les supporter. La haine, la colère et la rage l'avaient complètement envahis. À cause de ces émotions, il avait voulu tuer Rogue, le prendre par la gorge et l'amener, lentement et douloureusement vers une mort certaine. Il avait voulu voir Rogue effrayé, il avait voulu savoir combien Rogue l'avait blessé au cours des dernières années et des dernières semaines, il voulait savoir, une fois pour toute, qu'il était plus fort que Rogue.

Harry ne raisonnait plus, il laissait ses émotions le guider. Cela facilitait certaines choses et en empirait d'autres, mais il savait qu'il devait se mettre à courir avant de faire ce à quoi il pensait à Rogue. Certaines personnes, dans sa tête, lui avaient dit qu'il était prêt à tuer. Il ne voulait pas tuer encore ; il ne voulait pas ajouter la voix de Rogue à toutes celles qu'il entendait.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes dans le corridor et il toucha doucement son front avec ses doigts. Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal.

Puis il continua à courir.

Toutes les portes qu'il rencontrait, tous les murs qu'il rencontrait, se retrouvaient victimes des flammes.

Rogue courait dans le corridor secret, prenant un raccourci pour se rendre dans le Hall d'entrée. Il croyait étrangement que Potter voulait s'y rendre.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une intuition. L'esprit du garçon avait été plus ouvert qu'une porte et plus facile à lire qu'un livre. Il volait sortir du château et il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie.

Rogue se retrouva dans un coin du Hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers la porte.

Furieux, il se tourna pour regarder vers les escaliers.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Rogue risqua un coup d'œil au restant du château ; plusieurs fenêtres reflétaient une inquiétante lumière jaune orange.

Potter avait ralentit. Rogue pouvait l'entendre de par les échos qui résonnaient dans le Hall d'entrée.

C'était en fin de journée ; le ciel avait atteint une limite entre la noirceur de la nuit et la clarté du jour. Les arbres bougeaient faiblement par la brise légère ; ils semblaient comprendre que quelque chose se passait.

Cette brise joua faiblement dans les cheveux humides de Severus Rogue, ses yeux brillaient de colère, alors que sa pogne sur sa baguette redoubla et il se prépara à poser des questions très sérieuses à Potter. Avec la force de sa baguette, si nécessaire.

Poudlard était sa maison. Poudlard était le seul endroit qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant sa maison. Et Potter était en train d'y mettre le feu.

Cela avait rendu Rogue furieux.

Les bruits de pas s'accentuèrent, et quelques explosions les suivaient. Le vent diminua encore, mais il demeurait suffisant pour faire bouger gentiment le bas des robes de Rogue.

Le ciel était clair remarqua Rogue vaguement. Le temps sembla ralentir alors que les bruits de pas commençaient à descendre l'escalier.

Potter était maintenant dans le champ de vision de Rogue et ils e tenait sur le chemin menant à la sortie. Rogue se concentra sur les yeux du garçon et il y vit du feu…mais pas seulement du feu…plus loin à l'intérieur, il remarqua que la pression était absente…la pression qui conservait l'Esprit dans un état normal, cette pression était disparue et l'esprit de Potter était libre, il n'était plus entouré des barrières normales.

Oh…oh…mon cher….

Il devait faire quelque chose avant que Potter fasse autre chose de stupide et pour une fois les mots crus et les sarcasmes ne seraient pas suffisants…Rogue en venait même à douer si, dans cet état, Potter allait comprendre les mots et si son esprit était aussi corrompu qu'il semblait l'être.

Le temps n'avait pas ralentit. Le cerveau de Rogue avait accéléré, encouragé par une montée d'adrénaline. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur l'endroit où l'esprit de Potter était allé, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit et s'il allait revenir.

Potter fit un simple pas devant lui, comme s'il testait le sol devant lui. Comme s'il testait les réactions de Rogue. Il semblait presque animal. Non, il semblait enfantin.

Non, rien de cela. C'était seulement…simplement des mouvements que Rogue associait avec les animaux ou les enfants, de ceux qui testent l'eau pour sonder ses réactions. Cela aurait paraître banal, mais c'était davantage la trouille, la peur instinctive et normale des tentatives de sauver sa vie. Si vous connaissez le danger, vous pourrez l'éviter.

Rogue s'assura que sa baguette était parfaitement visible.

Merci à Onarluca, marrypotter, Misspotter95, Thealie, mate et A.D. vs A.V pour les reviews du chapitre 21.


	23. Chapitre 23: Les batailles

Chapitre 23

Rogue s'assura que sa baguette était parfaitement visible.

- Potter, dit-il d'une voix faible, que pensez-vous que vous faites ?

Du feu se balançait encore dans les yeux du garçon et l'aura bleue autour de lui s'épaississait.

_Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots, il était tellement perdu au-delà de cela. Par contre, il parvenait à comprendre le ton qui avait été employé. Cet homme le menaçait_

Rogue regardait attentivement Harry. Connaissant Dumbledore, cela allait probablement être son boulot de ramener le garçon sur la Terre. Et à la lumière de ce qu'il voyait, Potter en perdait des bribes.

Si Potter voulait une bataille, alors une bataille il aurait.

Cette bataille était risquée, car il en connaissait ni les règles, ni les limites. Il allait devoir essayer quelque chose pour immobiliser le garçon avant que ce dernier se blesse ou blesse quelqu'un d'autre.

Rogue s'assura que sa baguette était, à la fois parfaitement visible et prête à servir. Potter semblait être désarmé, mais Rogue voyait l'aura qui l'encerclait et il en vint à la conclusion que le garçon n'avait probablement pas besoin d'arme.

Harry ferma ses yeux quelques instants et le temps sembla vraiment s'arrêter.

Rogue sentit soudainement qu'il se trouvait à deux endroits en même temps. Puis le monde de désintégra.

Imaginez ceci…

Le monde s'arrête soudainement…et retourne en arrière.

_C'est comme les négatifs des photos. Les choses qui furent noir deviennent alors claires. Les ombres reprennent vie. Toutes les couleurs s'approprient leur spectre opposé._

_Le bien devient le mal_

_Le monde devient horrible et effrayant. Les arbres, jadis vert foncé et noir, sont dès lors colorés en rose bonbon et en blanc. Le ciel est maintenant blanc avec de possibles rayures bleues. Le gazon est d'un rose marron et Potter…_

_La peau de Potter est d'un bleu sombre, ses yeux sont d'un rose foncé, l'iris et le blanc de son œil semble désormais être inversés. Ses cheveux sont d'un blanc pur tout comme sa robe._

_L'aura de puissance qui l'entoure, n'est plus composée de bleu, mais d'un jaune criard._

Rogue regarda ses mains. La peau, à cet endroit, est d'un bleu beaucoup plus foncé que celle de Potter. Il peut aussi voir ses cheveux blancs, tout comme ceux de Potter.

_Autour de lui, tout ce qui avait été de couleur foncée – donc presque tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce – était maintenant de couleur très claire. Une lune noire commençait à apparaître dans le ciel. Rogue se sentait…dans l'erreur. Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses doivent être. Quelque chose fait absolument erreur._

_Son esprit ne pouvait pas gérer ces informations et ses mains montèrent lentement vers sa tête, alors qu'il tombait sur ses genoux. Son esprit était en train de se faire ouvrir, alors que des glaçons y étaient insérés…rien n'Est adéquat, ici…l'air se faisait rare, respirer devenait impensable…lorsque le monde est à l'envers, les éléments le son aussi et ses poumons ne furent jamais destinés à vivre dans ce type d'atmosphère. Il avait peut-être changé extérieurement, mais intérieurement, il était le même._

_Il savait comment s'en sortir et il devait le faire avant de mourir dans ce monde invivable, ce monde horrible où tout est à l'envers et où toutes les certitudes qu'il avait ne sont plus utiles._

_Avec la dernière force qui lui restait, il bondit sur Potter et le renversa. Le monde se mit à trembler._

Rien ne se renversa, des pièces du monde qu'il pouvait voir, le monde horriblement à l'envers se mit à trembler et à se dissoudre pour redonner la place aux vraies couleurs.

Rogue laissa immédiatement partir Potter et se recula à une distance sécuritaire. Sa main était d'un rouge vif à l'endroit où il avait attrapé Potter, comme si elle avait été…brûlée.

Le garçon était maintenant en colère ; la rage dans ses yeux était immanquable. Tout comme l'halo de feu émanant de lui.

_Le feu…brûle…bien sûr._

_Harry savait qu'il avait été trompé. Il avait voulu montrer à son adversaire comment cela faisait de se retrouver dans sa tête et Rogue en avait souffert. Ses yeux l'avaient trahis. Ses yeux avaient soufferts._

_Quelque chose dans Harry s'était opposé à cela » Que fais-tu ? Lui avait crié la voix enragée. Il ne t'a rien fait ! Personne ne mérite cela, personne ne peut survivre à cela !_

_Il n'avait rien qu'il puisse y faire maintenant, car il était là, dans le monde parallèle, mais l'homme s'était occupé de cela, lui-même. Trompé dans sa revanche, il allait seulement devoir le faire selon la vieille méthode_

Potter leva la main, la paume pointée vers le ciel. Rogue fronça ses sourcils devant ce geste, jusqu'à ce qu'il y voit une boule de feu y prendre vie.

Ses instincts, depuis longtemps aiguisés presque à la perfection, lui indiquèrent de se tasser sur le côté, alors qu'une balle jaune, lancer violemment avec toute la justesse morbide d'une morsure de serpent, frappa le sol à l'endroit où il avait été quelques instants plus tôt. Il y eut une explosion mineure, la neige fondit quelque peu et la terre fut à son tour écorchée.

Quoi… ? D'où CELA venait ? Ce n'était pas de la magie sans baguette, mais c'était de la magie sans instrument. C'état de l'énergie crue et c'était dangereux…pour les deux parties.

Hmmm. Potter

(est-ce que Potter est encore ici ?)

n'avait pas réellement envie de le tuer. Bien, c'était u changement.

Merde, tout un Noël…

Il savait déjà cela, mais être témoin d'une attaque réelle…

_Combattons le feu avec…hmmm…une attaque surprise devrait bien fonctionner._

- Stupéfix !

La lumière rouge encercla Potter, frappa l'aura bleue et fur réfléchie.

Rogue baissa la tête. Il se redressa, pensant à ce qu'il pouvait encore mieux.

Dû au fait que le soleil était complètement disparu et que la noirceur devenait de plus en plus imposante, il ne s'était pas parfaitement accommodé à la vison de nuit, lorsqu'un jet de lumière violet le frappa.

Le jet s'attaqua à son épaule en faisant un craquement sonore fort bruyant qui fit écho plus loin que les arbres. Rogue en tomba à la renverse.

Rogue toucha son épaule doucement et il trouva qu'elle saignait abondamment.

_Tu t'inquièteras de ton épaule plus tard. Inquiète-toi de ta vie pour le moment._

La situation n'était pas rassurante à regarder.

Elle commença à vraiment empirer lorsqu'une autre balle jaune le frappa rapidement sur le diaphragme.

Cette attaque le fit tomber au sol. Le paralysa temporairement et Rogue vit des étoiles l'instants de quelques secondes. Puis il arrêta de fixer aveuglément le ciel et commença à focaliser sur le problème le plus immédiat de Potter.

Le coup dans l'estomac ne l'avait pas blessé. Cela l'avait seulement fait sentir extrêmement étrange.

Habituellement, la plupart des pensées et des décisions de Rogue était prises par son instinct et la pensée qui vit à lui à ce moment était que Potter était dangereusement sérieux à propos de cela. Il n'y aurait aucun sursis. Il n'y aurait aucune pitié.

Il y avait un problème. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer et sers muscles ne répondaient pas adéquatement. Il se sentait que ses seules forces restantes pour el combat étaient aussi effectives d'une feuille de laitue.

Potter se tenait au-dessus de lui, son visage vide d'expression, mais Rogue y vit la haine pure bouillir dans son regard. Il voyait aussi la boule de feu dans sa main. Son instinct ne faisait pas seulement que lui parler, mais occasionnellement, il prenait possession de son corps, lorsque son stupide cerveau ne donnait aucune réponse satisfaisante, peu importe le nombre de cris d'alarme qu'il lançait.

Le bras de Rogue s'étira et il attrapa Potter par le poignet. La douleur se répandit sur la paume de sa main, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, l'adrénaline parcourait son corps, anesthésiant toutes sensations de douleur. Il se leva, fit tomber Potter, roula dans la neige, combattit pour dominer et se leva encore, avec Potter emprisonner par la prise de l'ours, la colonne vertébrale du garçon se tortillait, acculée conte son estomac.

Même si l'épaisseur des vêtements de Potter et ses propres vêtements était considérable, la peau de Rogue commença à brûler. Les flammes que Potter provoquaient augmentaient doucement en intensité et Rogue grinça entre ses dents.

- _Potter_, rugit-il, Écoutez-moi. _Calmez-vous ! Je ne vais pas vous blesser !_

Harry ne comprit pas les mots, mais encore une fois, il saisit le ton. L'homme tentait de le blesser, la manière dont il tentait d'empêcher sa fuite, la manière qu'il criait contre lui. Il savait que l'homme souffrait, alors pourquoi tentait-il toute de même ?

La douleur n'était pas un plaisir, pas du tout un plaisir. Mais pourtant, l'homme se tenait à lui, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'important. _QUE TENTAIT-IL DE FAIRE ?_

La vision de Rogue commençait à s'embrouiller d'un agréable brouillard gris, qui commençait à s'assombrir. Il sentait la fatigue s'emparer de ses muscles. Il pesa les pours et les contres de la vie et il décida qu'il était sans doute préférable de condamner son ego à la fournaise que son corps.

- Harry murmura-t-il, tentant de rendre sa voix douce et calme. Je ne vais pas vous blesser. Vous n'êtes pas vous-même. Laissez-nous vous aider.

Harry se démena avec moins de force, mais il n'était pas convaincu.

- Je ne vais pas tenter de vous blesser, mais vous devez apprendre à vous contrôler autrement vous pourriez vous blesser. Je ne tente pas de vous blesser.

Rogue répétait cela comme un mantra. Les effets semblaient positifs, alors que Harry semblait devenir moins résistant.

Rogue relâcha sa prise et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, Harry avait cessé de se débattre. Deuxièmement, le manteau de feu de Harry était encore présent et le blessait. Troisièmement, la boule de feu qui avait frappé son estomac avait fait plus de dommage qu'il ne l'aurait cru et la pression qu'exerçait la colonne de Harry dessus n'était rien pour aider. Et quatrièmement et probablement la raison la plus importante, il n'avait tout simplement plus la force de renouveler sa prise.

Harry se débattait encore, mais faiblement. Rogue était épuisé ; il n'avait plus l'énergie de retenir Harry, alors il recula.

La froideur de la nuit vint sur sa peau, comme un calmant bienvenu, mais elle était encore très douloureuse. Il voyait maintenant le monde dans un mince voile désordonné.

Harry se leva par lui-même et Rogue attendit. Les prochains mouvements appartenaient à Harry.

Rogue décida d'abandonner tout sarcasme et toutes paroles condescendantes. Cela n'aiderait en rien la situation. Alors il attendit.

Harry regarda le ciel, regarda la neige au sol et puis le ciel encore.

Un tremblement sembla parcourir son corps.

- Cela ne vaut plus la peine

Rogue était persuadé que cela avait été le fruit de son imagination, mais non. Les murmures de Potter avaient été presque qu'inaudibles.

Rogue soupira mentalement de soulagement. Il n'était pas encore sortit du bois, mais il pouvait commencer à voir la ville.

- Non. Mais est-ce cela l'a déjà value ?

Lentement, Potter se tourna pour lui faire face et Rogue comprit combien seul il était.

Soudainement, il sentit ses barrières être encore une fois enlevée. Il sursauta légèrement et se calma, alors qu'une pensée de son subconscient glissait de son esprit et qu'il commençait à lui montrer quelque chose –

Rogue revint abruptement à la réalité, alors qu'une voix hurlait :

- Stupéfix !

Et Potter tomba abruptement dans la neige.

Il regarda et il vit, Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et quelques aurores.

Sa dernière pensée logique fut _merde_.

- Merlin, espèce de bâtards, hurla-t-il désespérément et puis il perdit conscience

-----------------------------------

_Le sommeil de Harry fut interrompu par certains moments où il était plus à l'affût de son environnement, lesquels moments n'étaient ni les bienvenues, ni attendus. Ils duraient quelques secondes, étaient perspicaces, puis ils se mêlaient aux rêves._

_Son premier moment de conscience fut aussi incohérent qu'allaient l'être tous les autres, mais tout de même, il demeurait identifiable. Il était porté rapidement dans un long corridor. Les ombres dansaient par les ombres que faisaient les chandelles et il émit un très faible soupir. Il tenta de bouger, mais réalisa que ses muscles ne voulaient pas bouger._

_Son second moment de conscience, il se retrouva couché dans un lit. Il vit Rogue s'appuyer sur le mur en face de lui, toujours assit sur le lit, comme il l'aurait été sur une chaise. Sa tête penchait vers l'avant. Il était inconscient. Madame Pomfresh ouvrait ses vêtements avec un scalpel chirurgical et avec précision. En les enlevant de son torse, elle exposa ainsi la peau qui avait subie de sérieuses brûlures sur les épaules, les bras et le torse. Ce qui était très évident à voir, c'était la grande marque de sang séché près de son diaphragme ainsi que le mélange de plusieurs teintes de rouges sur ses épaules. Mme Pomfresh semblait très en colère._

_Il reconnu la sensation de doigts sur son cou et comprit que quelqu'un devait être en train de prendre son pouls. Dans son esprit, se débattant contre la réalité, il tenta d'éviter, mais en vain de retomber dans l'inconscience…_

_La troisième fois, plusieurs personnes parlaient faiblement. Quelqu'un semblait être emphatique. Cette personne mentionna des 'dommages mentaux' plusieurs fois, mais le cerveau épuisé de Harry ne fut pas en mesure de faire un lien. Il regarda dans la direction qu'il avait vu Rogue la dernière fois et ce dernier y était couché, la moitié supérieure de son corps recouverte de bandages, les yeux fermés. Il semblait en paix._

_Une femme de blanc vêtu, portant l'emblème de l'hôpital St-Mangouste était près de Rogue, surveillant quelque chose. Harry fronça les sourcils intensément, tellement il était confus…Il savait qu'il était à Poudlard…il le sentait jusque dans ses os…alors qu'est-ce que cette femme faisait là ?_

_La__ médicomage, le vit ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Harry se mit à penser qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à une boule de bowling. _

_Mais il glissait encore dans l'inconscience, même si la femme courait (un peu trop lentement, se mit-il à penser) vers lui…et il sentit des doigts toucher son front…mais il était déjà partit._

_Et dans tous les interludes, il n'eut aucune idée du temps que cela dura, il eut des cauchemar…des terribles, des saignants, où il avait tout le contrôle de son corps dont il rêvait, mais tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de blesser els gens et il en pleurait, car il ne voulait faire cela, mais il se trouva à envier une revanche _

_(revanche pour quoi ?)_

_Et à tous les moments il blessait Rogue, il blessait sa mère et son père, il blessait Sirius et Cédric et Ron et Hermione et…_

_Mais il se voyait toujours blesser Rogue, avec ce sentiment de bien-être qui s'en suivait, et tout ce qu'il voulait était de mourir. C'était mal. Il agissait mal. Il voulait arrêter de blesser Rogue, crier son nom, lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais cela ne faisait aucune différence. Cela le hantait douloureusement, aussi douloureux que ce regard que lançait Rogue alors qu'il cherchait son air et ses épaules qui étaient projetées sur quelque chose dans un craquement horrible, un craquement qui fit écho dans la forêt et puis de son estomac ressortit du sang. Il se vit surplomber Rogue qui était au sol, mais il ne voyait plus la détermination dans les yeux de l'homme, il y voyait seulement une résignation muette, alors que Rogue enfonçait sa tête dans sa tête et que Harry levait sa man pour lancer le coup fatal, mais le cauchemar changea encore et Harry ne connu jamais la sensation maladive de la victoire, la sensation nauséeuse de la revanche._

_Il voulait arrêter de blesser Rogue, il voulait cesser de blesser els autres, il tenta bien de tourner ses mains meurtrières vers lui-même, mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire, une force inconnue le protégeait du suicide._

_Il voulait que tout cela cesse. Il voulait que cette sensation de vide se comble, peu lui importait que ce soit de paix ou d'enfer, mais il voulait que tout cela cesse._

_Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était inconscient, mais le prochain moment d'éveil n'eut rien de vague…ce fut extrêmement clair. Il voyait Rogue assit, son dos tourné vers lui, levant ses bras doucement. Du sang sortait des bandages et une médicomage avait commencé à les replacer. Harry ferma ses yeux. Cette fois-ci il ne voulait pas en voir davantage._

_Et il retourna encore à ses cauchemars. C'était préférable. De l'intérieur de sa tête, il ne pourrait plus blesser d'autres personnes._

_De l'intérieur de sa tête, il ne se débattait plus. Dans sa tête, il avait abandonné le combat, il ne faisait qu'écouter toutes les voix et tous les visages qui le hantaient Il entendait leurs accusations et y porta une grande attention. Et il pleura, encore et encore. Les larmes ne semblaient pas avoir de fin, mais éventuellement, elles arrêtèrent. Et il tomba simplement dans une différente sorte de sommeil, un de ces sommeils dont il était persuadé qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Et c'était ainsi qu'il aimait les choses._

_Très, très légèrement, il entendait les voix murmurer, les voix parler, mais il ne leur porta aucune attention._

- Ne s'est-til pas encore réveillé, professeur Dumbledore, demanda une voix agitée ?

- J'an ai aucune idée, Mme Weasley. Vous seriez mieux de vous informer auprès de Severus pour cela.

- Pourquoi le professeur Rogue ?

- Il connaît Harry mieux que nous tous. Si le Ministre n'avait pas interrompu les séances d'occlumencie, alors il en saurait encore davantage, Comme pourquoi ses cauchemars ne sont plus aussi longs et violents. Ha, Severus. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Non. Les brûlures sont insoutenables. Elles ne peuvent pas être guéries par magie, alors je porte un chandail en cellophane de sorte à empêcher la crème moldu de s'évaporer. C'est très désagréable.

- Est-ce que votre force est un peu mieux ? Je sais que PomPom vous a prescrit des marches occasionnelles…

- Non. Je dois encore utiliser des béquilles. L'explosion a presque complètement détruit mes muscles abdominaux.

- Et j'ose vous demander…Vos épaules ?

- Complètement guéries. Je vais être marqué pour la vie.

- Ummm. Savez-vous combien de temps Cornelius et les autres ont attendu avant d'intervenir ?

- Trente secondes ?

- Dix minutes ?

- Les bâtards !

- Vous avez dit ?

- Professeur ! Votre langage !

- Il ne peut pas entendre, il est dans le coma.

- Dans le coma ?

- Mais tout de même, peut-être peut-il. C'est un trait répandu. Quelques uns peuvent, d'autres non.

- Vous êtes exceptionnellement cru, Severus.

- C'est n'est qu'une habitude.

Une voix, beaucoup plus près cette fois.

- Harry, mon cher ? Pouvez-vous m'entendre ?

Une pause.

- Aucune réponse. Je ne suis pas surpris. Son esprit est complètement en lambeau.

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Il a complètement déconnecté. Je pouvais le voir dans sa tête. C'était une question de temps. Lorsque Albus m'a demandé de lui parler, j'ai tenté de retarder l'inévitable, un peu. Je n'avais aucune idée que cela allait survenir si rapidement.

- Que voulez-vous dire par 'déconnecté' ?

- Il était complètement fou. Déséquilibré. Marteau. Malade. Insensé. Mongol. Existe-t-il d'autres adjectifs que je n'ai pas encore mentionné ?

- Professeur Rogue, vous êtes très indifférent.

Danger.

- Poursuivez-moi.

Un bruit sonore fit écho à travers les murs et des pas enragés se firent entendre. Il y eu une pause.

- Ce n'était pas dit avec beaucoup de tact, Severus.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui veut avoir du tact ? Je suis en train de mariner dans ce qui semble être un crème glacée au fraises, je ne peux pas utiliser mes mains. J'ai des crampes à des muscles qui ont l'habitudes dans avoir à causes des femmes et elles sont constantes autant que mon estomac qui est en train de se guérir par un sort, et la douleur se produit, dès que je marche, et si je peux me permettre, c'est une agonie douloureuse. Et, je peux aussi ajouter mon visage, aux paries de mon corps qui me font els plus souffrir. Et vous parlez de TACT ?

Il y eut une pause.

- Vous avez encore vos jambes.

- Je me suis tournée la cheville lorsque j'ai perdu conscience.

- Ce ne sont pas vos fêtes les plus réussies, Severus.

- Vos n'avez aucune idée, Albus.

Merci à Onarluca, marry-potter8, Thealie, Misspotter95, A.D. vs A.V et jenni944 pour les reviews du chapitre 22.


	24. Chapitre 24: Parler

Harry dormait, heureux et ancré avec le sentiment que tout était de sa faute. Il entendait de légers murmures autour de lui, mais il ne leur porta pas attention. Il flottait dans le vide, le néant en sachant qu'il était coupable…

- Oh, vraiment Harry !

Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber sur une scène incongrue, impossible.

Il était couché sur un divan de psychanalyste et assit dans une chaise confortable, se trouvait Tom Riddle.

Harry le regardait suspicieusement.

- Ceci sera complètement fou, dit-il finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ?

- Vous êtes soit dans ma tête, ou soit que vous êtes ma tête. Pourriez-vous s'il-vous-plait, me dire lequel des deux vous êtes ?

- Vous savez, j'ai tenté d'entrer dans votre tête depuis quelque temps. J'imagine que ma première entrée fut légèrement douloureuse.

- Vous avez effacé ma mémoire et m'avez laissé étendu sur le sol de pierres glacées.

Harry ne pouvait pas ressentir aucune haine ou peur. La pièce était dans…

La pièce était faite de chêne et éclairé par des globes lumineux suspendus aux murs. Tout était orné d'un teint orange, même le plafond. La tapis était légèrement teinté de couleur crème. Une table d'acajou, recouverte d'une vitre était déposée à ses côtés. Les quatre murs étaient dépourvus de fenêtres et de porte. Cela ne l'embêtait pas vraiment. Il se sentait relativement en sécurité et pour quelques obscures raisons, il pouvait penser adéquatement.

Il regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient tellement plus petites de ce qu'il avait souvenir…son corps semblait avoir rapetissé. Les vêtements qu'il portait…

Bien sûr. Il avait actuellement dix ans. Il se demanda pourquoi.

Le divan sur lequel il était étendu était un futon de couleur marron. La chaise de Riddle avait un aspect douillet. Harry avait envie de rire. La pièce semblait invitante, confortable et amicale. Ô combien ironique !

Harry se sentait d'une indifférence amusante. Il s'en balançait de savoir pourquoi.

Riddle lui avait donné du temps pour tergiverser et ses doigts étaient croisés. Harry remarqua une chose à propos de lui, une chose qui lu vraiment comprendre que la personne en face de lui était réellement Voldemort : Les yeux de Riddle étaient d'un rouge vifs.

- Alors, comment est la vie, demanda confortablement Harry ?

- La même chose qu'habituellement. Vous n'Avez aucune idée à quel point les mangemorts sont peu intéressés par les plans.

- Vous seriez surpris.

- Vous rigolez ? Ils sont comme des enfants en train de se chamailler pour des friandises, tentant de gagner des faveurs.

- Je vis dans un château remplis d'adolescents avec un trop plein d'hormones, alors je gagne.

- Tentent-ils de s'entretuer ?

- Souvent, dit Harry en se souvenant de la dernière farce qu'avait voulu faire Malefoy.

McGonagall n'Avait pas trouvé qu'enseigner avec une magnifique armure et une belle hache reluisante pour couper les membres de Harry avait été une chose très amusante à faire. Harry s'était enfui après avoir envoyé un Reducto bien visé à l'armure et avait par la suite apprit que c'était de la faute de Malefoy…en fait, il l'avait apprit car Peeves lui avait dit sans le vouloir.

- Alors, d'où vient la dépression, Harry ?

Harry le regarda étrangement.

- Vous n'êtes pas un lâche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous voudriez peut-être en parler.

- À un Voldy moisi, chef des mangeurs de pets ?

- Ha, Ha, Ha. Notez que je ne suis pas impressionné.

- Pas plus que je ne le suis. C'est un peu débile.

- Je suis ici pour…

- Vérifier ce que fait votre adversaire ?

- D'une certaine manière. Une conversation amicale avec votre ennemi de ferait pas de mal de temps en temps.

Harry changea le sujet.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Un lieu où vous vous sentez confortable.

- Qu'adviendrait-il si la place où je me sentirais confortable était dans une piscine qui n'aurait pour eau que de la confiture…

Soudainement, ils étaient assit dans la piscine, Harry était sur un lit gonflé et Riddle sur une chaise gonflante. La piscine était pleine de confiture aux framboises. Harry y goûta. Elle semblait réelle.

- Bien sûr, ce qui est réel dans votre tête semblera réel pour vous. Un hypnotiste peu parvenir à vous faire croire qu'un oignon est une pomme. Vous la croquerez et elle goûtera sucrée. Cela sera réel pour vous.

Riddle examina la chaise de plastic sur laquelle il était assit.

- Intéressant ce que peuvent inventer les moldus.

- Est-ce que vos mangemorts savent que vous avez un du sang moitié moldu, moitié sorcier ?

- Ils ne vous croiraient jamais. Je ne peux imaginer pourquoi.

- Parce qu'ils sont stupides ?

Harry ferma ses yeux et imagina la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter, En ouvrant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne sentit qu'il y ait eu changement, il dû remarquer qu'il était de retour dans la pièce initiale.

- Nous sommes dans votre tête, après tout, fit Riddle en répondant à la question que Harry n'avait pas posée.

Pour quelques brèves secondes, l'esprit de Harry s'évada du rêve et il commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort était si formel ? Pourquoi était-il là, de toute manière ? Il ne pouvait pas arriver également à Voldemort dans le domaine des inspirations de terreur, de la voix doucement cruelle, avec ce spectre aux formes de serpents qu'il savait qu'il détestait tellement.

- Comment est-ce que la célébrité vous va, en tant que le-garçcon-qui-a-survécu ?

- Mal. Je ne peux pas marcher sur la rue sans que quiconque me demande un autographe.

- Je ne peux pas marcher sur la rue.

- J'emphatise.

- Alors. Comment est la vie sans vos parents ?

Le changement de sujet fut soudain, invalidant momentanément Harry. Il revint à lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que la vie Tait avec eux. Vous les avez tué. Vous êtes fou, vous le savez ?

- Je préfère le terme psychotique.

- Cliniquement fou.

- Pas tellement mieux. Vous jouez avec les mots.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si…

- …gentil ?

- …humain ?

- Je veux expliquer quelque chose.

Maintenant, au lieu de se caller confortablement dans le divan, Riddle se pencha versa l'avant.

- Je voudrais que vous compreniez qu'il y a de bonnes chances que vous soyez tué.

- Seulement bonnes ?

- Ne rigolez pas.

Riddle semblait sérieux.

- De toute manière, il a aussi une chance que je sois tué.

- Peut-être.

- Je veux aussi que vous sachiez que vous serez le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres,

- Non. Je ne le suis pas.

- Oui, vous l'êtes.

- Non, je ne le suis pas.

Pour la première fois, Riddle se fâcha.

- Pourquoi ne voyez-vous pas que vous êtes mon enfant ? Ne pouvez pas voir que vous serez le prochain sorcier que le monde craindra ? Si vous tuez le grand Voldemort, alors plus personne en vous fera confiance avec une baguette dans vos mains. Vous allez apprendre à faire usage de cela. Vous allez apprendre la revanche,

Il eut un pincement douloureux dans son estomac, Harry se rappela de Rogue.

- J'ai déjà fait cela. Je ne veux pas el faire encore, merci, si c'est le même pour vous.

Riddle se calma un peu et sourit brièvement.

- J'en doute.

Harry pensa pour un moment. Il ne se préoccupa pas de s'asseoir, il se sentait trop relaxé.

Il se prépara pour sembler raisonnablement sarcastique.

- Ouais…

Riddle ne répondit pas.

- Tommy-boy ? J'attends.

- Que vous reste-t-il vraiment dans votre vie, Harry Potter, dit0il tranquillement ?

Harry le contempla.

- Vous savez que je ne répondrai pas celui, répondit-il finalement. Même si vous êtes un fragment de mon imagination, il y a tout de même une chance pour que vous soyez réel. Et si je vous dis ce qu'il me reste, vous irez peut-être le détruire.

Riddle le regarda longuement.

- Vous êtes plus brillant que vous ne le laissez voir.

- D'après Drago Malefoy, ce ne serait pas difficile.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Alors dite-moi, comment va Drago Malefoy ?

- Il est continuellement humilié. Une fille moldu persiste à le dépasser à tous les tests. Même dans les sujets que les enfants de moldus n'apprenent pas.

- Son père n'est pas très heureux de cela.

- Parlez-moi s'en.

- Que voudrais-tu savoir ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Dites-moi.

- Allez chier.

- Langage, Harry !

Harry se recoucha sur le divan et ferma ses yeux, mettant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il était épuisé de cette conversation sans but.

- Vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il me restait dans ma vie, dit-il finalement. Je vis pour…en fait, je vis pour tout ce qu'il y a dans le monde. Si vous m'enlevez cela, je ne le manquerai pas. J'en mourrais.

- Tout le monde s'ennuie de certaines choses. Qu'est-ce qui vous manque.

Harry regarda Riddle. Il ignorait s'il devait répondre à cela. Ce qu'il lui manquait était déjà disparu. Mais encore, il n'avait aucune envie de montrer ses faiblesses.

Harry reposa sa tête sur le divan et regarda le plafond, encore, les mains sur son estomac. Il ferma ses yeux.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Harry pensa à tout ce qui lui maquait, toutes les personnes dont il s'ennuyait.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, regarda Riddle et il s'assit si rapidement que sa vue s'embrouilla. Il tenta de reculer, mais le divan reposait déjà contre le mur et tout ce qu'il pu obtenir fut de se frapper le dos drôlement fort.

La pièce était pleine de gens. James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black, les parents de Neville, Cedric Diggory, quelques membres de l'Ordre qu'il reconnut, amis qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Riddle, fit-il, Qu'est ce que c'est cela ?

- Qu'Est-ce qui vous manque, Harry Potter, demanda Riddle brusquement.

Il savait qu'il y avait des gens derrière lui, Harry pouvait le dire.

- Est-ce que vous vous ennuyé de certains souvenirs se rapportant à la vie, à la mort, aux intoxications ? Ou bien vous êtes humain, pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu, et vous vous ennuyé vraiment de certaines personnes ?

Réponse aux questions

**Edolie******

kikou!  
slt chui nouvelle  
g lu ta fic et je dois dire ke g adoré  
juste une petite question: est**-ce ke tu compte faire un slash harry/severus?**  
J'aime bocoup ce couple  
mé si la réponse est non je continuerai tt de meme à lire tes fics  
continu à écrire aussi bien  
j'aime bocoup ton style  
vivement la suite!

Réponse : Bienvenue à toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que l'auteur de la fic a décidé de faire…je ne suis malheureusement que la traductrice…c'est triste, mais c'est ainsi…Je te remercie de lire et d'avoir laissé ce review !

**Fanou******

je c pa si je te lé déja dit mé je trouve ta fic génial!  
j'adore surtout la fin et jé hate de savoir la suite  
supersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersupersuper  
ect ect ect...  
stp je ve la suite!  
**e**** tu tradui je pense c ça?**  
et ben ta choisi la bonne fic  
+  
et dépéche toi!  
nan je rigole!  
allé salut!

Réponse : Merci…merci beaucoup ! Et oui, c'est une traduction !

Merci à Onarluca, A.D. vs A.V, Thealie, jenni944, Misspotter95, fanou, Lunenoire et edolie, pour les reviews du chapitre 23 !


	25. Chapitre 25: Réalisation

Harry regardait les gens et tenta de penser. Ils n'étaient pas réels.

Soudainement, la pièce ne lui semblait pas aussi confortable. En ait, il se sentait pris au piège.

Des visages pâles le dévisageaient intensément. Harry clignota des yeux e passant d'un spectre à l'autre.

- Que voulez-vous, Riddle ?

- Voir quelles sont les peurs les plus sincères du grand Harry Potter.

- Vous n'avez pas les bons souvenirs.

Harry avait dit cela avec assurance, tentant de combattre les tremblements que ses muscles semblaient prêts à produire. C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas peur de ces souvenirs. Oui, il les avait perdus, mais c'était tout. Et perdre quelqu'un était douloureux…pas effrayant.

La pièce s'assombrit mais seuls Riddle, Harry et ses parents conservèrent leurs couleurs.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je pouvais te les rendre, Harry, murmura Riddle, mais ce n'était plus Riddle.

Maintenant, il était Voldemort, debout, les doigts croisés. Son visage blanc était mince et aux formes reptiliennes. Sa bouche sans lèvres était façonnée d'un demi sourire, un sourire si faible, un sourire cruel. Ses yeux rouges le fixaient sans broncher. Il était voilé d'une simple robe noire.

«Voilé» était le mot exact ; le…l'homme ? Démon ? Créature ? Semblait tout droit sortit de la mort, de la famine, de la peste et de la mort. Cette…chose…les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, emmêlés dans une seule personne Et il avait leurs pouvoirs.

Harry reculait vers le mur, il n'était plus assit. James et Lily le regardaient avec leurs yeux verts et noisette.

Un grand homme, habillé de linge moldu et avec une cicatrice. Harry regarda dans les yeux de son père et y vit son image…mis à part pour que quelques détails ici et là. Puis il regarda sa mère, vit ses cheveux d'une auburn féeriques ses yeux en forme d'amandes, à la couleur d'acier et il vit que ces mêmes yeux pleuraient.

- Je vous ai dit que je pouvais vous les rendre, il y a cinq ans de cela, mais vous n'avez pas voulu écouter. Je suis prêt à réitérer mon offre.

Harry était horriblement tenté. Mais ce n'était pas Voldemort de faire une offre gratuite.

- Que gagneriez-vous de cela ?

La seule réponse de Voldemort fut un sourire cynique.

Le dos de Harry était solidement accoté au mur, mais le mur était devenu d'une froideur et d'un gris si pâle. Ils étaient dans une pièce vide.

- Laissez-moi leur parler, murmura Harry.

Il allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Seul.

Voldemort haussa les épaules, un geste si peu habituel pour une…créature di déterminé et avec des manières si effacées.

- Êtes-vous réel, demanda Harry à voix basse ?

Soudainement, les yeux de Lily se mouillèrent et les deux spectres arrivèrent près de Harry, lui faisant une étreinte.

- Mon garçon…mon garçon, murmura quelqu'un à son oreille.

Harry pleurait maintenant, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses jours, mais il les repoussa, et recula sur le mur, encore.

- Êtes-vous réels, répéta-t-il ?

S'ils ne l'étaient pas, il n'était pas persuadé qu'il voudrait vivre.

- Nous t'avons vu, une fois, dit Lily.

Ses yeux d'émeraude se remplirent de larmes. James regardait Harry avec une expression des plus douloureuses.

- Nous t'avons vu, lorsque tu as combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres…tu as couru, tu as pris le garçon avec toi.

- Je suis venu en premier, dit James.

Sa voix était faible et froide.

- Je t'ai dit que ta mère voulait te voir…nous sommes les souvenirs contenus dans la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous sommes l'écho de ce que tu as vu.

Harry commença à trembler, il n'y pouvait rien. James mis un bras autour de la taille de Lily et Lily lui tendit une main pour qu'il la tienne…

Harry venait seulement de lever son bras lorsqu'ils disparurent.

Harry attendit que Voldemort réapparaisse, ce qu'il fit, quelques secondes plus tard. Mais cela avait donné à Harry le temps de penser.

Rien de cela n'avait traversé son esprit avant.

Voldemort avait pris ses parents.

Mais au lieu de se sentir comme sil allait exploser en sanglots, encore, Harry sentit une boule de colère blanche, brûlante monter en lui et il avait soudainement a force de se battre.

Voldemort réapparu et trouva un misérable petit Harry le regarder faiblement

- Ce que ce l'on récolte lorsque nous languissons, dit-il au garçon dans une voix des plus cruelles et des plus moqueuses.

- Pourquoi les avez-vous tués. Demanda Harry avec la voix tremblotante ?

- Nous apprenons à disposer des personnes embêtantes, dit Voldemort d'un air ennuyé. Elles sont toutes pareilles.

- Elles sont toutes pareilles, répéta Harry faiblement.

La bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort forma un sourire maléfique. On aurait dit qu'il avait finalement brisé l'esprit de l'enfant des Potter.

- Vous apprenez, mon enfant.

Il eut certainement un choc lorsque Harry se releva, droit et qu'il rencontre le regard absent de Voldemort avec ses deux émeraudes en feu.

- Vous avez tout faux, fit Harry. Vous avez voulu me rendre faible. Vous m'avez fait fort. Vous avez pris mes parents. Espèce de bâtard !

Harry leva une main, mais au lieu d'un coup de poing, il laissa partir une boule de puissance. Au lieu d'un chétif jaune comme il avait produit auparavant, il y eut un liquide blanc, pur, qui étincelait…comme un diamant.

Il frappa l'image de Voldemort et il le renversa. Harry savait que la créature était partie, qu'elle avait quitté sa tête.

Il n'y avait aucun sentiment de satisfaction personnelle. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. Sa tristesse n'avait pas été réduite, pas plu que l'était sa colère. Ce qu'il sentit, alors que la pièce se fondait dans une ombre grise, fut un certain sens de satisfaction. Voldemort avait pris ses parents. Bellatrix avait pris son parrain. Queudever avait pris son ami. Les Lestranges avaient pris les parents de Neville. Ils paieraient. ILS PAIERAIENT ! ILS PAIERAIENT !

La conscience de Harry se fondit dans un chaos glacé, mais il y avait un sens maintenant. Il avait la détermination de vaincre Voldemort et il gagnerait. Et si cela s'avérait faux, et bien au moins il serait persuadé d'entraîner le bâtard avec lui…

Il n'avait pas fait le deuil de ceux qu'il avait perdus et sa dépression était toujours présente. Il n'avait rien qu'il ne pouvait faire pour cela. Il pleurait encore.

Tout ce qu'il avait maintenant, était la VOLONTÉ.

Harry savait qu'il était réveillé. Il sentait les draps tièdes sur lui, de ses yeux collés par le sommeil, de ses muscles douloureux. Le fait qu'il sentait la douleur le ramena à la réalité et il ouvrit ses yeux que très faiblement.

Il n'y avait personne près de lui. Il était tôt, probablement presque cinq heures du matin. Il y avait plusieurs médicomages, assis dans des chaises à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry porta une main à son visage. Ses lunettes n'étaient pas là, mais cela était correct. Sa vision était floue. Il sortit ses mains des couvertures, trouva ses lunettes et les mit sur son visage. Voilà, c'était beaucoup mieux.

Harry repoussa les couvertures et s'assit, en déposant ses pieds sur le sol glacé. Tous ses muscles le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Harry se leva péniblement, tentant d'ignorer l'agonie évidente qui traversait tout son corps.

Il marcha, son corps parsemé de secousses jusqu'à la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il avait maintenant un pyjama.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, il remarqua que le soleil était déjà levé et qu'il était fort.

On aurait dit qu'il avait neigé, encore, au cours de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la bataille qui avait eu lieu.

Harry tressailli. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il voulait se rappeler. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait se rappeler, en tous les cas, pas clairement. Il y avait eu quelques visions claires, plus claires qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Tout avait été aride, blanc et noir, bon et mauvais. Rien n'était jamais aussi clair. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait penser ainsi.

Rogue… le pauvre, le pauvre bâtard. Pourquoi avait-il essayé ? Pourquoi avait-il essayé de protéger Harry ? Pourquoi avait-il souffert pour cela ?

Comment Harry dirait-il qu'il était désolé ?

Il l'avait vraiment blessé, vraiment. Il se souvenait de quelques détails vagues, comme s'ils venaient d'un rêve...une épaule, un estomac, et quelques brûlures…Harry souhaitait qu'elles ne seraient pas trop graves.

Il retourna au lit et se remit sous les couvertures. Il se sentait horriblement faible, comme s'il avait été drainé de tout ce qu'il possédait. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait retiré toutes ses énergies.

Il se souvenait de Voldemort. Il se souvenait de leur conversation. Il se souvenait de son inconscience. Il se souvenait de la bagarre. Et il se souvenait du bris…

Il avait perdu le sens de soi, il avait perdu le sens de l'équilibre mental. Il ne se sentait pas mieux pour cela, mais au moins il ne s'en sentait pas pire. Seulement des remords de consciences de ce qu'il avait fait à Rogue lui venaient dans la tête.

Seigneur…c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait désolé pour l'homme. Il devait commencer à devenir doux.

Il s'endormit encore.

**Onarluca**: En effet, c'était étrange,…mais bon ! Merci à toi fidèle lectrice !

**Jenni944**: Merci pour ton commentaire, sincèrement.

**super-ana** :Merci, c'est vraiment sympathique de ta part...Merci, merci, merci!

**fanou**: Bah, la réponse a ta review m'a fait sincèrement plaisir…Merci à toi!

**Geneviève Black**: Merci pour le compliment, je l'apprécie énormément.

**Lunenoire** : En effet, assez effrayant ! Merci à toi !

**Misspotter95** :Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

**Thealie**: Je sais, je l'avais moi-même trouvé bizarre…mais bon…merci !


	26. Chapitre 26: Excursions

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (je vais bientôt tomber dans la dépression à voir tout ce qui n'est pas de moi!), tous les personnages et les lieux sont, autant que je le sache, à la merveilleuse JKR. C'est histoire est l'œuvre de **Bluethought******

**Chapitre 26**

Il dormit encore.

Il ne fit pas vraiment autre chose de plus dans les douze heures qui suivirent que de dormir, ais lorsqu'il se réveillait, il se sentait inconfortablement endormi, cette sorte d'épuisement qui nous pousse à dormir, mais qui ne peut jamais être soulagée. Il décida donc de s'asseoir et de regarder ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, surpris de constater qu'il portait encore ses lunettes. Un médicomage s'apprêtait à prendre son pouls.

- Wzsft, fit Harry en repoussant la main de l'homme.

Il fut récompensé pour son effort lorsque l'homme sursauta comme s'il venait de voir un mangemort.

Harry s'assit, lentement et douloureusement et regarda autour de lui. Dumbledore le fixait depuis le pas de la porte. Harry fuit son regard. Il ne le méritait pas.

Il tomba directement dans les yeux de Mme Weasley, qui enserra immédiatement ses bras autour de lui.

- Harry, mon cher! Harry! Es-tu correct?

Elle le tint avec un bras de distance et le regarda de manière critique, mais Harry pu voir les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux.

Harry commença à dire quelque chose, s'aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas, s'éclairci la gorge et tenta encore une fois.

- Umm…Je crois que je suis correct. Mis à part pour mes muscles qui me font mal, dit-il.

Mme Weasley desserra un peu sa poigne sur lui, mais le reprit encore une fois dans ses bras.

- Il est si bon de voir que tu es de retour, dit-elle joyeusement.

Les larmes dans ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas.

Harry se détacha un peu plus et fixa le lit vide à côté de lui.

- Professeur Rogue…commença-t-il…

- Oh, il va bien mon cher, fit Mme Weasley, en replaçant les draps du lit autour de lui.

Elle ne tenta pas de rencontrer son regard. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs médicomages, certains étaient en train de refaire le lit de Rogue.

- Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que tous ces gens sont ici ?

- En fait, Mme Pomfresh n'était pas certaine de bien comprendre vos…blessures, alors elle a demandé de l'aide.

Par l'aide de quelques personnes, elle voilait évidement signifier l'aide de six ou sept personnes. Harry se relaissa tomber dans son lit et Dumbledore arriva à ce moment peès de lui.

- Molly…si je peux me le permettre, puis-je lui parler ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur, fit Mme Weasley nerveusement.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitter le périmètre du lit.

Harry s'assit en silence. Il n'Avait pas envie de parler avec Dumbledore. Il ne sentait pas qu'il en valait la peine.

- Vous serez peut-être intéressé à savoir que vous avez dormi pendant deux jours, dit Dumbledore qui avait toujours les yeux scintillants.

Harry ne répondit rien, encore une fois.

- Severus se sent beaucoup mieux.

Le silence s'intensifia.

- Mais je peux voir que ce n'est pas votre cas.

Harry fit seulement un haussement d'épaules. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Il n'était pas davantage d'humeur pour dormir. Il se sentait complètement inutile. Totalement vidé et vraiment trop faible. Dumbledore semblait ressentir son état et Harry comprit la déception de Dumbledore. Cela le fit sentir pire.

Puis, un autre fait horrible vint à lui.

- Monsieur…le feu…les dommages…

- Tout fut pris en charge, mon garçon, fit Dumbledore avec dans les yeux quelques chose de drôles, malgré son visage sérieux. Les barrières magiques qui protègent le château sont des barrières sacrées, ce sont les barrières qui brûlent et pas les matériaux qui composent le château. Tout est en sécurité, maintenant. Le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même aurons quelques rafraîchissements à faire, mais rien de plus.

- Je ne veux pas causer encore plus de soucis que je viens de le faire, murmura Harry.

- Mon garçon, les barrières magiques auraient dues être renouvelées à la fin de chaque année. Elles n'ont pas été renouvelé depuis plus d'une siècles. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que s'il y a des dommages, c'est entièrement de notre faute.

Il y eu une pause.

- Voudriez-vous parler avec Severus.

Harry secoua silencieusement sa tête.

Dumbledore plaça une main sur sa tête et quitta l'aile hospitalière.

Harry s'installa pour une autre sieste. Il était épuisé.

Il était beaucoup plus fable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa petite conversation avec ce cher Tommy et cet équilibre précaire au bord de la folie mentale avait épuisé toutes les énergies qu'il avait eues.

Le fait qu'il avait quelques réserves énergétiques l'avait surpris, sans toutefois qu'il en ressente aucune émotion. Lorsque tout ceci avait débuté, il s'était sentit fort. Horriblement fort. Opprimé, armé et fort.

Maintenant il était vidé. Il était comme un lapin en chocolat : l'extérieur semblait bien, mais à l'intérieur il n'y avait qu'un immense vide qui semblait dire «Espace à louer». C'était étrange. Maintenant, il n'Avait plus aucune coordination virtuelle. Toute la grâce qu'il avait déjà possédée c'était comme envolée. En fait, une des raisons de ceci, était le fait qu'il devait utiliser des béquilles, mais ses jointures semblaient être maintenues ensembles par de la marmelade, de la salive et quelques prières bien choisies. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés, comme un petit animal qui marchait avec une ficelle en moins. Ce n'est pas qu'il se sentait vide, il se sentait seulement…vide.

Engourdi n'était pas le mot approprié. Engourdissement venait avec de la chair, avec la solidité. Le vide venait avec l'espace vacant.

Harry se leva sur ses pieds, attrapa ses béquilles de bois et entama sa sortie vers Pré-au-Lard.

Si qui que ce soit découvrait qu'il avait quitté le château, il allait en entendre tellement parler. Harry ne pouvait pas s'en inquiéter. Si qui que ce soit venait à lui, à cet instant et que cette personne le frappait, lui hurlait après, alors il allait simplement le regarder avec le même regard vide et le mutisme qu'il avait réservé à quiconque ces derniers deux jours.

Le vent vide jouait autour des plaines qui constituaient le décor en sortant du château. L'air libre se perdait sur les arbres, la neige couvrant le sol et sur Harry. La luminosité l'aveugla presque ; il était devenu si habitué à la pression, cela était étrange de ne plus se sentir pris au piège.

Il avait passé par-dessus son état de folie et maintenant il voyait le jardin de l'ouragan. Les roses autour de lui, les murs de feu et le vent, mais Harry avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Et tout se terminait là.

Harry continua son chemin vers Pré-au-Lard, conservant un regard sur son environnement. Mis à part quelques froissements que faisait sa cape sur le sol, rien d'inhabituel n'attira son attention.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son cauchemar, Harry était devenu habitué à la paranoïa. Il imaginait Voldemort partout ; peut-être n'était-il pas à blâmer pour cela. Il avait été forcé de voir ses parents et l'expérience l'avait ébranlé. Sa détermination ancienne, qui le caractérisait bien était quelque peu endormie, cachée, mais pas invalide. Elle était blottit dans un coin qu'elle seule connaissait. Elle devait apprendre à se faire confiance.

Les yeux de Harry fixaient maintenant le village ; il y était presque. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il arrangea ses vêtements et regarda les gens. Pré-au-Lard était toujours bien occupé ; en ce jour, il ne l'était pas davantage qu'habituellement. Harry prit cette direction, conscient que les gens défiguraient ses béquilles. C'était tout de même plus agréable que de se faire fixer à cause de sa cicatrice. Il remonta son écharpe de telle sorte qu'elle couvre sa bouche et ses joues et puis il prit la direction de son café préféré.

L'Esprit Calme était aussi vide qu'il l'avait toujours été, et c'était exactement ce que Harry désirait. Un peu de silence, un peut de tranquillité, un tout petit peu de temps où ses pensées lui appartiendraient. Un tout petit peu de temps où cette masse de guérisseurs, qui tâtaient avec un bâton pour juger ses réactions, ne l'embêteraient pas. Sans que Mme Weasley ne fasse des histoires. Sans le regard qui sait tout de Dumbledore et sans attendre de trouver Rogue.

Harry ne commanda rien. Il s'assit simplement et attendit en silence. C'était à la fois plaisant et confortable. Harry se sentit soudainement somnolent, mais ne se laissa pas dériver.

Il desserra l'écharpe autour de son cou, et secoua sa tête de chaque côté, tentant de détendre ses muscles qui étaient tendus et douloureux. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, encore une fois, une douleur, crue, qui était en quelque sorte feutrée.

Peu importe la volonté avec laquelle il tentait de demeurer réveillé, éventuellement il sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il était épuisé et ses récents cauchemars, bien qu'il y était habitué, avaient été suffisants pour le vider de ses énergies. Il tomba dans un sommeil sombre, sans rêve et bienfaisant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, une femme lui touchait tendrement l'épaule.

- Êtes-vous correct ?

Harry secoua doucement sa tête pour éclaircir ses idées et regarda enfin la femme. Elle semblait inquiète. Puis, elle sembla étonnée. Harry remarqua alors, avec un sentiment de profond dégoût de déceptions que son regard s'était dirigé vers on front.

- Oh…je suis…je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir réveillé, murmura-t-elle.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je devais me lever, de toute manière.

Mais les mains de la femme s'étaient rendues à sa bouche.

- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? C'est la maison qui vous l'offre, bien entendu, ajouta-t-elle, en faisant un petit sourire décontenancé.

Harry secoua sa tête, et son sentiment de dégoût augmenta. Sa cicatrice lui fit horriblement mal ; sa quantité de douleur semblait avoir augmentée durant son sommeil. Il sortit de l'endroit, sans rien dire d'autre et il savait qu'il n'y retournerait jamais.

Il marchait sur la route principale, ses pieds glissant confortablement sur la neige, lorsqu'un sentiment le submergea intensément, il commença à trembler.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Quelque chose qui n'était pas supposé être là y était, justement.

Il tenta de se persuader que ce n'était que de la paranoïa

(la paranoïa écoute seulement lorsque l'état de conscience est très élevée)

mais, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Et puis, sa cicatrice lança des vagues de douleurs encore plus importantes, une douleur incalculable.

Il tourna sur lui-même, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la rue, ne sachant pas à quel point l'image qu'il donnait ressemblait à une image gothique. Se tenant sur une branche de bois noir, avec une cape noire entourant son corps, une écharpe marine autour de son cou, cachant sa bouche et son nez, ses jeans de moldus noires ainsi que son chandail. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de tant de paires de yeux dilatés par la douleur, tentant de trouver la source de désaccord qui résonnait à travers ce monde. Il ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Les gens se trouvaient autour de lui, achetant des choses, se comportant normalement. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Harry cru le savoir lorsque la douleur de sa cicatrice s'éleva encore une fois…

…et explosa dans une cacophonie de douleur, de douleur brillante et nouvelle qui s'attaquait à son cerveau en tournoyant.

Étrangement, sa vision était parfaitement claire, alors qu'il trébuchait dans le pas de la porte d'un magasin fermé et qu'il s'accotait sur le cadrage de al porte.

Avec un craquement sonore, comme si plusieurs fusils avaient tirés en même temps, des hommes et des femmes vêtus de robes noires apparurent au centre de la rue.

Personne ne bougea. Les acheteurs étaient figés. Les robes noires étaient inertes.

La Marque des Ténèbres venaient d'être lancées dans le ciel. Et puis les hurlements commencèrent.

Onarluca: Voilà, je te remercie et à bientôt !

S-Jennifer-S: Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part !

Fanou : je mets le chapitre aussi rapidement que possible...lol…en fait je suis un peu limitée par l'auteur, elle-mme, mais le prochain chapitre ne devrai pas tarder, car je l'ai !

Thealie : Et bien, c'était la suite! Je te dis un gros merci ! MERCI !

Jenni944: Lol…on verra bien! Je te remercie, sincèrement.

A.D. vs A.V: Bonjour! J'ignore combien de chapitres il y a dans cette fic…je suis rendue pratiquement au même stade que l'auteur, j'ai par contre un chapitre de retard, mais je n'ai pas vu combien il y en avait en tout. Je te remercie de ton soutien !

MissPotter95: Voilà la suite, je te remercie de suivre ma fic, c'est sympa!


	27. Chapitre 27: Danger

Chapitre 27 

Comme dans tous les films et les livres, ce fut une femme qui cria en premier. Puis la panique s'installa.

Harry vit que la femme qui avait crié fut emporté à l'improvise. Puis les attaquants relâchèrent leur prise et Harry vit leur masque de mangemort.

Soudainement le sol d'un blanc pur tourna écarlate.

Un sort de réduction, lâché par le mangemort avait frappé une adolescente de quatorze ans. Elle tomba au sol à l'instant même.

C'est à ce moment que la situation paru surréelle à Harry.

La douleur dans son front s'estompa. Ses sens furent trompé alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille dont le seul crime fut d'avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Harry vit des sorts être lancé de part et d'autre et il entendit le son que faisaient les merveilleux rires. Cette sorte de rire que nous associons généralement à une fête foraine, mais la situation était loin de ressembler à un carnaval.

Harry vit le chaos. Il vit les gens tomber au sol. Certains se roulèrent en boule, d'autres demeurèrent immobile. Les vitrines des magasins renvoyaient l'image de personnes qui fuyaient. Qui fuyaient pour sauver leurs vies.

Harry ne vit pas de lueur verte et il en était reconnaissant. Il regardait l'entière scène avec quelque chose s'approchant d'un je-m'en-foutisme prononcé. Tout cela ne semblait pas… réel.

Il entendait des cris au travers des rires et il les reconnu. Incluant celui qui était diabolique.

Non… cela n'était pas en train de se produire…

Dans un cercle étrange formé au centre de Pré-au-Lard, environ vingt ou vingt-cinq portes paroles de la robe noir lançaient des sorts. Harry cherchait le plus grand d'entres eux mais n'arrivait pas à le voir.

Les armes qui entouraient le cercle de pierre qui était au centre furent démolis comme le sont les édifices lors d'explosion. La neige qui avait jadis été d'un jaune pâle à force d'être piétiné par les gens tournait présentement au rose. Les gens hurlaient, hommes femmes et enfants, tous courant comme si le diable marchait sur leur queue. Le ciel d'un gris métallique n'était pas accablant et il semblait bienfaisant, mais Harry ne remarqua rien de tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de fixer la jeune fille.

Il encra dans sa mémoire chaque trait de son visage, chaque détail tel le vide avec lequel ses yeux fixait les flammes qui se trouvaient plus loin, la manière que sa bouche s'ouvrait faiblement, la manière qu'un mince filet de sang faisant son chemin sur sa mâchoire… Harry savait qu'il la verrait plus tard vers deux heures du matin mais il ne pouvait pas s'arracher de ce lieu.

Son esprit commença à former un conte… Elle étudiait à Poudlard. Elle avait un copain. Ses amis, sa famille…

Quelque chose le frappa et l'envoya face première dans la neige. Harry fut rudement soulevé et étendu à moitié sur le sol. Harry se retrouva sur ses pieds et il remarqua plusieurs choses : qu'il était éloigné du groupe de mangemorts qui tuaient actuellement, volaient et… et violaient leur entourage. Deuxièmement, que la neige était collée à son front. Un homme en vêtement mouillé tentait désespérément de l'éloigner du groupe. Il fit un dernier effort et couru pour sa propre vie.

Harry se leva et lança un regard au mangemort. Il savait que puisque ses cheveux était collé sur son front cela allait prendre un certain bout de temps avant qu'il soit reconnu. Il avait changé depuis le dernière fois que Voldemort l'avait vu; ses yeux étaient plus étroits, plus vagues, son visage était plus défini et son expression était devenu un peu plus déterminée voir même cynique. Il était une personne tout à fait différente et cela se reflétait sur son visage.

Peut-être était-ce suffisant pour le protéger, pour le moment du moins.

Il se tourna et commença à courir, mais un sort le frappa de plein fouet dans le dos. Il tomba au sol glacé raide comme une barre. Il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui et sentit des yeux scruter son dos.

«Celui-ci a des béquilles.

Cela ressemblait à McNair. Un pied frappa fermement, brièvement et douloureusement ses côtes. Son corps vacillant un peu.

«Laisse-le. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Il était étrange d'entendre sa voix sans cette ironie qui y était habituellement imprégnée.

Il entendit la voix apeurante de Voldemort mais il était à des lieux de là.

«Laissez-le. Nous avons des choses à faire. Des gens à voir…

Il y eut quelques rires nerveux et Harry entendit la fin de la conversation de Voldemort alors qu'ils le quittaient et qu'un sentiment de confort, de douceur pris possession de son estomac et de son cerveau.

Laissez toujours quelqu'un de vivant pour raconter l'histoire… Laissez toujours quelqu'un pour dire à Harry Potter que tout est de sa faute. Enlevez le sort.

Toute les fonctions non essentielles du cerveau de Harry s'éteignirent.

Sa faute?

Sa faute?

SA MAUDITE FAUTE.

Harry sentit le sort se dissoudre alors que sa colère le remplissait comme l'aurait fait un corps rempli de lumière. Il se leva, s'assura qu'il était assis sur le sol près de ses béquilles, une main vide à la vue de tous et il murmura :

«Vous bâtard.»

C'était faible mais le son portait par le silence de mort de la rue. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau ( qui ressemblait horriblement à celle de Percy Weasley) lui cria que cela était complètement stupide. Il avait été chanceux de s'en sortir sans mourir, sans être torturé ou même les deux. Pourquoi les avaient-ils rappelé?

Car je dois lui faire comprendre. Il ne pensait pas cela, il le comprenait. Ceci n'allait pas être la confrontation finale mais un petit rendez-vous entre les deux. Je dois lui faire comprendre que je suis plus un enfant. Ils doivent comprendre que je suis quelque chose... quelque chose qu'il doivent craindre.

Laissons-les savoir que je suis un adversaire de taille.

Le groupe de mangemorts avaient arrêté en chemin. Rien ne bougea pour quelques longues, longues secondes et Harry voulait qu'ils se dépêchent. Son cerveau était lucide, d'un calme suicidaire et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que _ses pantalons devenaient trempes_.

Voldemort ne se tourna même pas. Harry savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin

«M. Potter, dit-il calmement, il est si agréable que vous vous joignez à nous alors que nous travaillons.»

Puis ils se tournèrent tous ensembles, tous armés, leurs baguettes pointées sur lui.

«Tuerie, travail? Je peux voir le slogan d'ici : « Nous effectuons des abattages en grand. »

Personne ne rit. Harry ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il le fasse. Il avait un sentiment d'insécurité autour d'eux, Harry pouvait le sentir. Pourquoi le garçon n'était-il pas effrayé? Il avait amplement à être effrayé de…

Harry n'était pas effrayé, principalement car il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. La peur ne l'aiderait pas ici…

Il était maintenant entouré d'un cercle de mangemorts… Ils étaient peut-être quarante, quarante-cinq , tous ensembles. Harry en pointa un à tout hasard.

«Venez ici.»

Sa bouche lança les mots et ses oreilles hurlèrent d'incrédulité. Il donnait des ordres à un mangemort.

Le mangemort regarda Voldemort et ce dern9ier lui donna un signe de tête le plus imperceptible qui soit.

Les robes de Voldemort étaient d'un noir poussiéreux habituel, cette sorte de noir qui rappelle les cercueil. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'in intérêt malicieux et un mince doit touchait la fin de ses lèvres de fantômes. Ces lèvres de serpents et ironiquement la couleur du vin dans le calice Catholiqu4e brillait légèrement.

Le mangemort avança, baguette levé et prêt à toute éventualité. Harry le fit approcher davantage et le mangemort marcha à contrecœur à ses côtés.

«Vos mains.»

Une fois de plus, le mangemort regarda pour obtenir la permission de son chef. Lorsqu'il l'eut, il tendit avec précaution une main gantée.

Harry attrapa fermement, se releva en tenant sa béquille sous lui. Ceci sembla insulter le mangemort qui avait bien évidemment suspecter une attaque. Harry vacilla quelques secondes, nettoya ses vêtements un peu et hocha de la tête au mangemort. Au travers de la lumière faite par la fente des arbres dans le bois, Harry leur offrit une pair de yeux bleus1 et effrayant. La stature du mangemort, assura Harry que c'était bel et bien un homme.

«Merci, fit Harry, alors que l'homme faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre sa place dans le rang et Harry ajouta : Bon garçon»

Il tenta de paraître à la fois impressionné et condescendant.

Il vit très clairement tous les mangemorts se raidirent de colère. Il venait de traiter l'un des leurs comme un inférieur, ce qui produisit l'effet désiré. Ils devenaient tendus, incertains…et ils feraient une erreur.

Pour être honnête, c'était comme faire bouger un petit bâton dans un nid de guêpes et le tourner quelques fois…mais il était toujours agréable d'avoir l'opposition de son côté. Même si cela signifiait la perdre.

«Maître, lança une voix perçante quelque part dans le cercle. Maître, il a parlé à un des nôtres comme une chien, il a défié un de nos membre. Il devrait payer!»

«Oui, fit langoureusement Voldemort.»

Les élégants doigts blancs n'avaient pas encore bougé de la bouche qui souriait à peine. Ses yeux de sang le trompèrent en faisant paraître des indices de cruauté et de pensées empoisonnées, si diaboliques, ou bien si naturelles lorsque mises dans la personnalité de ce monstre.

«Oh, s'il vous plait, maître, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi être une de celle qui le fera payer!»

La voix criarde appartenait au mangemort qui se jeta immédiatement sur le sol, devant Voldemort, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de faire une sourire méprisant. Il y en avait partout.

«Bellatrix, ma chère…»

La main se baissa alors que Bellatrix se levait, et traçait lentement son chemin sur sa mâchoire dans un mouvement d'une étonnante affection. Pour un moment, Harry gagna une étrange vue de l'intérieure de la communauté des mangemorts : il leur fait exécuter ses moindres ordres, mais il s'en fait pour eux. Il s'en fait pour eux et ils le savent. Peut-être est-ce la raison pourquoi la plupart d'entres eux, mis à part la peur de la mort, ne le quitte jamais. Cette protection, d'une certaine manière. Leur chef. Leur frayeur. Leur père.

«La dernière fois que je t'ai chargée de cette tâche, tu as échoué, dit Voldemort dans une voix imperceptiblement faible.»

Son mince visage était légèrement teinté d'une expression de faible dégoût.

«Je n'ai pas oublié cela. Crucio.»

Haha! Il s'en fait pour eux, mais il les…forme aussi. Il s'assure de les faire devenir ces merveilleuses machines dont il rêve. La discipline est de premier ordre, mais peut-être était-ce nécessaire, si vous tentez de contrôlé ce lot de personnes rébarbatives. Lucius Malefoy vous aurait renversé dès qu'il vous aurait regardé. SI vous avez de l'amour et une grande discipline pour vos servants…le monde sera à votre portée.

Principalement parce que vous les mangerez vivant.

Honnêtement, il serait difficile de trouver une tranche de citron de sept mille miles de long, mais la métaphore est suffisante, Pour l'instant.

_Depuis quand suis-je devenu un expert dans l'analyse des mangemorts? _Harry se questionnait. Sûrement ce n'était en rien une habitude.

Bellatrix avait cessé de se tordre de douleur sur le sol et reposait aux pieds de son maître.

«Mais, continua Voldemort comme si la conversation ne s'était jamais interrompue, je vous assure que vous aurez chacun votre tour.»

«Oui, maître…merci, maître, fit-elle en embrassant la base de la robe et en reculant à sa place dans le cercle.»

À la mention de tour, tous les gens, présents dans le cercle, s'illuminèrent faiblement alors que le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Ils allaient le torturer à tour de rôle. Combien…efficace. Harry avait prononcé fortement sa dernière phrase.

Voldemort baissa ses doigts et commença à marcher d'un pas lent et calculé. La cicatrice de Harry commença à brûler et il commença à croire que si Voldemort s'approchait davantage, sa tête allait exploser…

La chose, grande et blanche qui se tenait devant lui, fixait son visage, comme si elle voulait y trouver quelque chose. La sueur s'échappa du front de Harry alors que la douleur commença à s'élever. Elle atteignit un sommet qu'il avait déjà expérimenté alors qu'il avait tenté de se débattre dans sa tête.

Un long doigt blanc se posa délicatement sur sa cicatrice et y traça une route et Harry fut propulsé vers l'arrière, détestant la sensation et craignant l'explosion de douleur qui s'en suivrait.

«Vous voyez, Harry Potter, fit Voldemort tranquillement et cruellement. Vous ne pouvez même pas demeurer près de moi sans en ressentir une énorme douleur. Comment croyez-vous que vous allez me vaincre?»

Voldemort demeurait à quelques pas de Harry et ce dernier était suffisamment effrayé, mais il savait que l'effet des mots de Voldemort étaient davantage au bénéfice des mangemorts. Harry pouvait sentir les regard de confiance les regarder,

JE VAIS sortir de cela vivant.

«Oh, je l'ignore, dit-il clairement, en se tenant droit, exigeant de ses jambes de faire le travail de ses béquilles. Souvenez-vous de notre petite… conversation, il y a quelques jours de cela?»

Il sentit Voldemort se raidir, il entendit quelques murmures de mécontentement sortir du cercle. Voldemort semblait réfléchir très attentivement à sa réplique et Harry vit avec une certaine terreur que Voldemort ne semblait pas nerveux.

«Bien sûr, voir autant de cynisme de la bouche d'un garçon de dix ans, n'est pas quelque chose que quelqu'un pourrait facilement oublier.»

La peur dans le cerveau de Harry lui criait quelque chose, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait de nombreuses choses pour lesquelles il devait s'inquiéter.

«Oui? Et bien, j'étais sérieux sur ce que je disais.»

Les yeux de Voldemort étaient insondables.

«Je suis persuadé que vous l'étiez. Mon offre tient toujours, Harry Potter, ajouta sans qu'il s'y attende, Voldemort. Vous étiez sérieux sur ce que vous avez dit et moi aussi. Vous les avez vus, vous les avez touchés. Ils pourraient être réels.»

Pour un moment de faiblesse, Harry fut horriblement, horriblement tenté. Voldemort sembla comprendre cela et il leva faiblement sa tête de serpent et fixa Harry se ses yeux rouges

«Et bien, dit-il tranquillement et presque de manière moqueuse. J'étais sérieux sur ce que j'ai dit. L'étiez-vous?»

La peur ressurgit encore, Harry l'attrapa par sa fin et la chassa dans le plus profond de sa tête.

Rogue est un mangemort. Où est-il?

Neuf syllabes ne font pas habituellement tant de choc dans son esprit, mais maintenant oui. Harry se força à ne pas regarder les mangemort. Rogue devait être là, quelque part.

Harry ramena sa tête à la tâche en face de lui.

«Oui, et je le suis toujours. Et devinez quoi, le beigne? Je ne joue plus avec les règles, maintenant.»

Il leva sa béquille et frappa très fortement le mangemort qui était le plus près de lui et il eut seulement le temps de voir que l'homme ou la femme venait de tomber inconsciemment au sol alors que le monde se confondait dans une lumière assourdissante.

* * *

Il y eut de la douleur. 

Il y eut de la douleur.

Des lèvres ensanglantées et pincées lui faisaient répéter le mantra : je ne dois pas hurler. Je ne dois pas hurler.

Et quelque part au milieu de tout cela, juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience pour la troisième fois, Harry vit. Et il rit et il rit, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons épuisés, vidés d'énergie, l'emportent encore une fois dans l'inconscience. Bientôt il se réveillerait et il se souviendrait de rien, mis à part un faible souvenir coincé quelque part, mais il se souviendrait et il rirait encore. Ses bourreaux ne comprendraient pas son état. Lorsque Harry se réveillerait en paix, il se souviendrait de l'ironie, mais pas ce qui l'avait entraînée.

**Onarluca** : Voilà, c'était la suite, je te remercie de suivre mes fics!

**Lunenoire** : Merci beaucoup à toi et à bientôt!

**Satya** : Je te remercie énormément!

**Misppoter95** : Je plaide non coupable votre Honneur! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne suis que la traductrice, mais j'avoue que si j'avais été l'auteur, j'aurais sans doute fait la même chose! Merci de lire!

**Ange de un cisme** : Toutes tes questions sont bonnes, mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je n'ai pas lu davantage que vous, l'auteur est rendue exactement au chapitre 27. Donc qui vivra verra! La seule chose sur laquelle je peux te renseigner, c'est l'histoire de la cape. Rogue reçoit un manteau de madame Weasley, je ne sais pas si là était ta question, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferrai un plaisir de t'informer à nouveau! Merci à toi!

**Jenni944** : Lol, je suis désolée de t'avoir forcée à tomber dans le coma! Encore une fois, je plaide non coupable votre Honneur! Bisous et à bientôt!

**Thealie** : C'est vrai, ils auraient dû mettre Harry sous protection, mais avec la force magique qu'a développé Harry, la protection aurait été inutile! Merci à toi et à bientôt!

**A.D. vs A.V** : Merci, merci, merci, je sais que l'auteur fut sadique d'arrêter là, mais bon, on n'y peut rien! À bientôt!

1 je sais, je sais, Harry a les yeux verts, mais j'ai été fidèle au texte et j'ai réécrit ce que l'auteur avait écrit.


	28. Chapitre 28: La douleur

Note de la traductrice : Je sais, je sais, cette fic est étrange, certains bouts sont difficiles à saisir, mais je crois que l'auteur le fait exprès…pour démontrer la folie dans laquelle semble plonger Harry !

Chapitre 28

Il y eut de la douleur. La douleur qui avait évidemment suivit, qui l'avait enveloppé et qui lui ait fait baisser la tête près de la bordure de al rue.

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit persuadé d'être seul, Le craquement que fit la disparition des mangemorts n'est d'aucun confort jusqu'à ce que tu dois persuadé qu'il n'en reste plus un seul.

Il ouvrit qu'un seul de ses yeux et il examina attentivement son environnement. Rien qui ne lui rappelait la noirceur des robes des mangemorts.

Peut-être était-ce le 'beigne' qui les avait amenés près du gouffre, à moins que ce ne soit le coup de béquille qu'une des personnes a reçu. Harry avait en quelque sorte laissé sa bouche agir lorsque son cerveau avait décidé où il s'en allait et le rythme de ses phrases avait révélé quelque chose de snapien.

Quand j'étais mal pris, je m'en tournais aux références du magicien d'Oz. Si je dois vivre, s'il vous plait, laissez Dieux purger toutes les insultes qui résideraient dans mon esprit. Cela n'arrivera pas.

Il pouvait tout voir parfaitement et ses pensées étaient étonnement claires. Ceci n'avait rien de rassurant. C'était comme si chacun de ses sens avait décidé qu'ils en avaient plus pour longtemps, alors ils avaient décidé de tout enregistrer, aussi lucidement que possible…

Harry, étendu sur le sol, fit un inventaire aussi réel qu'il le pu. Ses jambes étaient…oui, les deux étaient brisées, comme l'était, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, correct, correct, correct, correct, correct,…quatre de ses doigts Quelque chose allait vicieusement mal avec l'une de ses épaules, mais cela ne semblait pas si horrible. Ses terminaisons nerveuses lui rappelaient l'étrange souvenir de la douleur causée par plusieurs Cruciatus et autres sorts inconnus. Harry ouvrit son autre œil et scruta ce qui se trouvait près de lui d'un regard quelque peu amusé. Où étaient ses lunettes lorsqu'il en avait de besoin ?

Le pouce et les autres doigts de sa main droite étaient miraculeusement intacts. Ils tâtèrent la neige avec des mouvements calculés jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur quelque chose qui avait probablement jadis ressemblé à des lunettes. Es les rapprochant de son visage, ses doigts épuisés les déposèrent sur son nez.

Tout devint un peu plus clair. Seulement un peu plus clair, car le sang qui siégeait sur ses lunettes embrouillait sa vision. En regardant ses doits, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu une partie de son petit doigt, depuis la jointure supérieure. Merde. Harry tenta de ne pas faire des devinettes sur le restant de son corps, mais il y parvint avec un succès variable.

Harry était aussi conscient de la froideur. Une froideur empoisonnée.

Le centre ville était en ruine…plusieurs petits feux célébraient sur ce qu'il restait de l'ancienne vie végétale. Les bâtisses avaient été démolies, et tout baignait dans un silence de mort. La seule chose qui manquait pour compléter le portait aurait été quelques flèches aiguisées d'une tribu quelconque qui se seraient retrouvées plantées dans son corps.

Tribus ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à penser aux tribus ?

…Les mangemorts.

Harry tourna quelque peu son cou douloureux et vit la Marque des Ténèbres errer dans le ciel de nuit.

N'avait-il pas oublié quelque chose ?

Qu'était-ce ?

…ho oui. Respirer.

Une grande respiration d'air froid emplit les poumons de Harry, alors qu'il toussait et qu'un peu de sang ressortait.

Son esprit bascula pour un moment et pour une raison parfaitement inconnue, elle s'arrêta fermement sur une meringue au citron. Meringue au citron. Meringue au citron. Est-ce qu'il y a des lemmings dans les meringues au lemming 1?

Il força son esprit à se concentrer sur la neige, de revenir à la réalité. Il avait de se réfugier. Une tempête se préparait. Il pouvait reconnaître ses larges nuages mauves partout.

Trois arbres se tenaient droits. Se tenaient droits par eux-mêmes, leurs paires s'étant pris le pire de l'assaut. Leurs branches les plus basses se chevauchaient, formant un abri pour la neige qui était déjà tombée.

Harry utilisa sa bonne main et se leva laborieusement sur ses coudes. L'abri commençait à lui sembler bien, même s'il était un peu loin. À au moins quinze mètres. Ses mains cherchèrent devant lui, parvinrent à s'agripper à quelques roches et il s'aida ainsi à avancer. Ses jambes hurlèrent en signe de protestation, mais se réfugier était beaucoup plus important que la douleur, maintenant. Harry sentait de légers flocons tomber sur sa tête et sur sa peau. Il devait atteindre cet abri.

Il se concentra sur le simple mouvement que faisait sa main, d'agripper et de tirer, agripper et de tirer. Sa vision s'embrouilla, mais il demeurait confiant. Il devait demeurer conscient, par-dessus toutes les autres choses, il devait demeurer conscient.

Seigneur, cette journée avait été remplie à souhait !

Dix mètres.

Sept.

Six et demi.

Un peu plus de cinq.

Quatre et…

Harry parvint finalement à proximité de ces arbres, sans s'embêter avec les deux heures qu'il avait dû utiliser pour tirer son corps dans la neige.

Harry était étendu sous les branches des arbres, respirant en faisant un bruit incroyable, comme si du papier sablé frottait la pierre.

Tout était un peu plus doux, maintenant, et Harry n'avait aucune bonne raison pour s'entêter à conserver ses yeux ouverts. Le détachement qu'il avait effectué de sa douleur, précédemment, de sa douleur, s'était évaporé depuis longtemps. La sensation que faisaient ses jambes en frappant sur les pierres avait brisé ses efforts à se détacher de la douleur. Dieu merci, la neige avait joué le rôle d'un lubrifiant. Il n'y serait sans doute pas parvenu, autrement.

Sa main gauche était seulement que douleur. Ses jambes n'envoyaient plus d'influx nerveux à son cerveau, ce qui d'une certaine manière était un soulagement. Le froid s'agrippait à son corps, mais cela était encore une fois soulageant. Moins de sensations, moins de douleurs.

La neige tombait rapidement. Il n'y avait que du blanc autour de lui. La claustrophobie n'aurait pas pu être possible en ces lieux, seulement un sentiment incroyable de sécurité pouvait s'y trouver. Il ferma ses yeux et sombra.

La vision d'amis, de famille et de personnes aimées dansaient dans sa tête.

_Peut-être pourrais-je les voir plus tard._

Harry devait se concentrer à respirer, juste au cas où il oublierait dans prendre une autre. C'était entièrement possible. La respiration avait cessé d'être une action inconsciente.

Il y avait beaucoup de mouvements à l'Extérieur. Harry souhaitait que ce dérangement cesserait. Cela gênait sa concentration Il gardait une oreille sur les bruits, tout de même. C'était une distraction de son cerveau plaisante.

Il y eut une soudaine accalmie et puis les voix recommencèrent leur vacarme en parlant un peu plus fort. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le sol autour de lui, faisant vibrer la terre, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas beaucoup. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être important. Mais là, rien ne lui importait. Il y avait le monde qui tournait autour de lui qui l'aidait à demeurer conscient ; qui tenait son esprit fragile et lui rappelait de respirer de temps en temps.

L'idée de tout laisser tomber devenait de plus en plus intéressante. Une sorte de lumière brillait à travers cette substance, produisant une sorte de lumière incandescente, confortable. Les vibrations faites par les bruits de pas entouraient Harry. Son esprit abandonna et il sombra.

L'effort qu'il faisait pour obliger ses poumons de poursuivre leur travail devenait un intolérable travail, mais une certaine force de volonté...une certaine…

(élastique qui l'obligeait à recommencer)

chose l'obligeait à continuer. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore il tiendrait…

Son esprit vaguait quelque part ; c'était comme d'imagine une personne ivre marcher sur un mince fil. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment son esprit faisait pour rester dans le bon chemin, mais il était persuadé d'une chose, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de tremblements.

Il admirait la magnifique couleur verte du gazon et comment cette couleur s'appliquait bien à tant de choses, dont l'Espagnol, lorsqu'une lumière violente, douloureuse et soudaine, entra dans sa petite cachette. Harry plissa ses yeux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne et bloque la lumière, lui redonnant cette noirceur si froide et si peu agréable.

Harry vit alors le visage de Rogue.

« Et bien, j'imagine que nous sommes sur le même niveau, murmura-t-il. »

La prochaine chose dont il fut conscient, fut que des bras le levaient sans se soucier de ses blessures.

« Aïe, supplia-t-il, juste avant que ses poumons ne se remplirent, que son esprit l'abandonna et que sa vision se figea dans une noirceur, comme si elle baignait dans un liquide d'une noir clair. »

Deux paires de pas résonnèrent dans le corridor de pierre. Une d'elle faisait le bruit de d'une démarche dérangée, comme si leur propriétaire avait trois jambes.

« S'est-il réveillé ? »

« Non. Pas une bruit. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Oh, presque deux heures du matin. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je veux dire, où étaient les chance, gronda une des voix. Allez. La première fois qu'il met les pieds à Pré-au-Lard, l'armée entière de mangemorts lui sautent dessus. »

« Il a un lien avec Voldemort. Peut-être était-ce une entende inconsciente. Peut-être qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attendait. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne croyait pas sérieusement que Potter serait assez fou pour se pavaner publiquement aussi rapidement après les évènements. »

« Je n'ai jmais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, pensé dire cela, Severus, mais je dois certainement appuyer Vous-savez-qui, sur cela. Si c'est l'entrée… »

« Oui, oui. Venez-en au fait. »

« Et mon Dieu, ce château n'a pas changé du tout. »

« Arrêtez de regarder bêtement et commencez à bouger. »

« Aucun besoin d'être aussi brusque, Severus. »

« C'est toujours professeur Rogue, pour vous. »

« Mon Dieu… »

« Vous faites dans les déclarations ce soir ? »

« Conservez-vous encore cette vieille rancune ? Et arrête de me fixer. C'était une question à demie civile. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Le garçon a perdu ses parents, son parian et un de ses mais, qui, si je peux me permettre d'ajouter, avait vécu beaucoup de choses avec lui. Puis il découvre qu'une partie de Pré-au-Lard fut détruite et que c'Est tout de sa faute. Il fut battu sans qu'une partie de sa vie ne fut épargnée et y a survécu et tout ce à quoi vous pouvez penser c'est à cette vieille rancune. Vous savez, vous et Sirius aviez beaucoup en commun. »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous écoute. »

« Vous êtes arrogants tous les deux, entêtés, tête de cochon et vous pensez tous les deux que Harry est comme son père. »

« Dois-je vous rappeler que face de chien est mort. »

Il y eut un silence troublant. Le propriétaire de la voix brusque semblait se rendre compte qu'elle avait empiété sur un territoire sacré, mais refusa de s'Excuser.

« C'était un peu fort, Snivellus, venant d'un mangemort, un traire et un con sans colonne. »

« Au moins, je n'Essais pas d'Arracher les cordes vocales du monde une fois par mois. Dites-moi, est-ce que cela embêtait votre mère lorsque vous le faisiez à la table ? »

« Oh non, vous faites toujours cela. Y a-t-il eu des cas de traumatismes psychologique permanent après une de vos leçons ? »

« Je l'espère bien. Il faut bien laisser une impression durable. »

« Sur l'esprit d'un enfant, la voix était terne et surprise. Vous savez, Neville Londubat vient souvent ici pour une dose de potion calmante. Peut-être que si vous enseigné avec une touche un peu plus…convenance, vous savez pourtant que les donjons sombres font très dernier siècle. »

« Oui ? Voyons si vous pourriez faire mieux à enseigner une classe d'imbéciles… »

« Oh, vous oubliez, Severus, mais je l'ai déjà fait et chacun d'eux a passer leur examen avec au moins un 'A'. Je pourrais dire plus de votre classe…et c'était exactement la même. Vous êtes sans espoir, avez toujours été sans espoir et le resterez toujours. Oh et grandissez et serrez-moi cette baguette. »

Il y eut un autre long silence, rempli de haine mutuelle. Décidant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, la personne aux trois jambes ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

Severus Rogue entra et laissa Remus Lupin refermer derrière lui. Tout était particulièrement noir, mis à part un mince jet argenté laissé par le quartier de lune qui passait à travers les rideaux.

« Est-ce que nous nous risquons à éclairer un peu. »

« Cela ne le blessera pas. »

Lupin marmonna un sort et une lumière tamisée entoura le lit de Harry.

Lupin recula, en étouffant un cri. Rogue demeura toujours aussi impassible…et seule la noirceur de ses yeux trahissait un peu d'émotion.

Inscrit sur le mur, en haut de son lit, avec une encre noire, se trouvaient les mots, les énormes mots de quatre pieds de haut.

J'AI PEUR DE MOURIR SI JE ME LAISSE ALLER.

« Mon dieu, murmura Lupin, les yeux grands ouverts. Mon Dieu, Marie, Joseph… »

Potter était recroquevillé en une petite boule fœtale sur son lit, comme s'il dormait. Ses mains étaient tachée d'encre noire et des restants de bouteilles cassées pouvaient se voir sur le sol. Rogue regardait la scène d'une œil étrange, et il se tourna vers Lupin

« Où est Albus ? »

« Je l'ignore…il a dit qu'il devait aller au ministère ce soir…Pré-au-Lard et tout ça, mais c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul. J'ai tenté d'arriver plus vite, mais… »

« Vous marmonnez, épargnez-moi. Est-ce que les médicomages sont encore ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Amenez-les pour nettoyer les dégâts. »

Mais ils demeurèrent immobiles quelques minutes, en contemplation muette devant la scène dessinée sous leurs yeux.

« Croyez-vous qu'il s'est réveillé ? Demanda Lupin à voix basse. »

« J'en ai aucune idée, dit Rogue d'une ton neutre. C'est une chance sur deux, cinquante-cinquante. Où a-t-il obtenu l'encre ? »

« Dieu seul le sait. Peut-être l'avait-il dans sa robe ou quelque chose de similaire… »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la robe noire sous le lit et cela sembla les figer.

« Severus ? »

« Quoi. »

Il y eut une pause.

« C'est un peu ironique. »

« Arrivez-en au point. »

« Vous êtes le seul adulte qu'il connaît vraiment dans cette école… »

« N'allez même pas sur ce terrain, Remus. Je vous averti. »

« Oui, oui, je vois le portrait…mais tout de même. »

**Fanou **: Lol…je vais passer pour quoi ?...je ne vais pas te frapper…lol ! tu es drôle…mais bon, pour te pardonner, je n'ai pas à le faire, car pour te pardonner il aurait fallu que je t'en veuille ce qui n'est pas le cas, ma petite fanou,…tu lis lorsque tu peux et cela est déjà beaucoup pour moi ! Bisous et à bientôt.

**Sharo Leek Satan** : Ne t'en fait, pas, en anglais il y a quelques incohérences, donc s'imaginent qu'en français c'est la même chose…l'historie démontre un peu la folie, et la folie ne se comprends pas très bien…Pour ce qui est du dernier paragraphe…il représente Harry qui rit devant les mangemorts…mais je ne sis pas pourquoi, il est comme prit d'un élan de folie…c'est comme cela que je l'avais compris…mais j'ai peut-être tort. Merci de ton soutien et à la prochaine.

**Lunenoire **: Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine.

**Minako** : Merci à toi, bienvenue sur cette fic, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois ton pseudo !

**Misspotter95** : Je te remercie…mais là tu vas pas aimer l'auteur(et c'est dans des moments comme ceux-là où je suis contente d'être que la traductrice, l'auteur a dit que cela prendrait peut-être quelques temps avant qu'elle ne mette la suite…on verra bien) Merci à toi et à la prochaine.

**Lakmi** : Bienvenue à toi ! Et bien traduire cette fic me fais le plus grand des plaisirs ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Zabou **: Bienvenue à toi…pour ce qui est des fautes de traduction…c'est que je traduis de la manière dont je suis habituée à parler…je dis souvent « es-tu correct », alors nécessairement cela parait dans mes écrits…merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Linoa Anna Potter** : Et bien merci ! Et à la prochaine !

**Jenni944 **: Je crois qu'il rit parce qu'il n'est pas très sain d'esprit…et il a parlé de Rogue en souhaitant que ce dernier soit là et le sauve…et oui c'était vraiment cool qu'il s'en prenne au mangemort en le traitant comme un petit chien. Je te remercie et à bientôt !

**Satya **: Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**A.D. vs A.V** : Lol…tu n'as pas monopolisé mon ordi,….par contre tu m'as bien fait rire ! J'adore ce que tu as écrit ! Merci et à bientôt.

**Thealie** : La fin de la fic, je ne crois pas qu'elle était faire pour être comprise…elle .était assez étrange, je l'avoue...mais bon…ça représentait un peu la descente de Harry dans la folie ! Merci et à bientôt !

* * *

1 Petit rongeur de l'Asie septentrionale, voisin du campagnol, qui pullule tous les 2 à 4 ans et effectue alors des migrations massives vers le Sud. Définition du petit Larousse illustré 2002. 


	29. Chapitre 29: Le réveil

Chapitre 29

La lueur de la lune faisait son chemin au travers des rideaux et illuminaient le lit. Mais elle ne passait pas entièrement. Juste assez pour indiquer que la chaise était vide et que le lit, lui, était occupé. Il y avait eu soixante-dix heures de cela, ses poumons avaient cru donner leur dernier apport en oxygène. Ils bougeaient maintenant, de haut en bas, avec un mouvement lent et régulier. Un faible son parvint des lèvres de la personne.

Cette partie de l'infirmerie avait été complètement isolée pour la tranquillité et la paix de ses occupants. Un certain rouquin et une Je-Sais-Tout étaient venus dans cette pièce six ou sept fois, mais maintenable, il n'y avait qu'un seul occupant.

La porte au bout de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant une lumière orangée s'immiscer dans la chambre. Un homme, se supportant par une béquille, entra et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Il se dirigea vers le lit du garçon et s'y arrêta. Tout semblait bien aller.

Il se dirigea donc vers un autre lit et s'y assit lourdement. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet près du lit, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et il se releva, non sans fournir un effort. Il commença à revenir sur ses pas.

Un bruit parvint depuis le lit du garçon

L'homme s'arrêta net, ses yeux fixant la mince stature.

C'était l'heure du crime, l'abysse de la nuit…qui sait les horreurs qui parsemaient le subconscient des malheureux qui avait échappé à la mort par un cheveu?

Ce garçon y avait échappé. Rein de cela n'était plaisant. L'homme savait tout cela et il attendit, un bon six minutes afin de s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas d'autres mouvements.

La lune lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas encore une heure du matin.

La lune bougea encore un peu, mais la personne qui l'observait interpréta ce signe comme étant normal et il reprit la direction de l'autre extrémité de la pièce. La personne étendue murmura quelque chose et bougea légèrement. Il s'était réveillé depuis les derniers jours, mais pas de manière à ce qu'il puisse se souvenir de quelque chose. Les brèves pauses entre ses cauchemars et son sommeil n'étaient pas quelque chose que son cerveau lui permettait de se remémorer clairement. Son corps avait besoin qu'il reprenne de ses forces, il devait laisser le temps à ses os, son sang et sa chair de se libérer de tous les poisons, douleurs et mauvais souvenirs qui s'y étaient imprégnés.

Les souvenirs lui faisaient des difficultés. Probablement qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus permanents que le cerveau voulait le laisser paraître. Certaines choses ne seront jamais faites pour être effacées.

Le mouvement était au-delà des tremblements maintenant. Les bras refaisaient les scènes dont il se souvenait et se crispaient violemment, en mémoire des sorts qui avaient endommagé le système nerveux central. Puis, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, mais cela ne faisait plus d'importance à ce moment. La respiration augmenta rapidement. Ces poumons qui avaient, jadis, démontré une allergie à l'air, étaient maintenant terriblement efficaces.

L'homme s'arrêta encore et cette fois il adopta la position suivante : Il était à moitié immobile, davantage réticent à faire demi tour. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais il ignorait comment y faire face. La lune illuminait son visage alors qu'il se tournait faiblement, faisait ressortir davantage ses traits. Son expression était comme sauvage. Son attitude, incertaine. De longs cheveux noirs encerclaient son visage, faisait de ce fait jurer le blanc de son visage.

La lune était ronde, pleine et blanche. Elle procurait beaucoup plus de lumière qu'il en était nécessaire.

Le garçon dans le lit soupira vraiment doucement. C'était comme s'il s'imposait le silence. L'homme immobile réalisa que deux et deux faisait quatre alors que Harry roula pour sortir du lit.

Il se leva en se tant dans un angle douteux et déposa une main sur le mur pour se remettre en équilibre. Il semblait complètement désorienté. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie de l'infirmerie en trébuchant et marchant è l'aveuglette. Sa sueur étincelait sous les rayons de la lune qui illuminait aussi ses traits fantomatiques et ses bandages. Son torse n'était pas parcouru de bandages et il portait un pantalon de pyjama. Il fit un autre pas et tomba finalement sur ses genoux. Rogue avança, se dépêchant aussi rapidement que ses béquilles lui permettaient.

« Lumières, dit-il hargneusement. »

La pièce dut aussitôt illuminée d'une lumière jaune. Rogue laissa tomber ses béquilles et rejoint le sol à son tour. Il prit Potter par l'épaule et le secoua légèrement.

« Potter! C'est seulement un rêve! Cela ne peut pas te faire de blesser! »

Mais il savait, même s'il parlait ainsi, que ce n'était pas vrai. Les rêves pouvaient largement blesser ces endroits trop profonds et trop encombrés pour y laisser une cicatrice. Durant la nuit…tous les blocs mentaux qui les retenaient s'effacent. Toute ressemble du soi se fond en exposant ainsi les souvenirs amers. Et lorsqu'ils commençaient à refaire surface, il n'y avait pas de limite aux dommages qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Potter avait mis son visage dans ses mains et il tremblait. Rogue remarqua que ses épaules étaient horriblement froides.

« Potter, répéta-t-il. »

Potter ne bougea pas. Il était recourbé sur lui-même, cachant son visage dans ses mains, comme un enfant croyant que ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir n'était pas réel. Et il tremblait de froid et de terreur.

Cet…cet enfant semblait si seul. Si isolé, Ai coupé du restant de l'humanité. La solitude est une chose terrible qui vole tout ce qui se trouve dans l'esprit d'une personne, en ne laissant sur le sol qu'une couche de poussières comme on en retrouve dans les cavernes désertes. Ce que les gens ignorent, c'est que les esprits peuvent se régénérer, mais que cela exige du temps.

Le garçon avait seize ans. Il avait vu la mort, il avait vu la faux et y avait survécu pour pouvoir en raconter l'histoire et ce plus d'une fois. Ce qui le hantait présentement, c'était que personne n'avait fait cela. Ce qui le hantait maintenant, c'était la mémoire de la torture, de la douleur, des rires aigus et des persécuteurs. Son cerveau rejouait tous les sorts, à toutes les secondes où deux yeux rouges prenaient plaisir à sa douleur. C'en été trop. Un homme serait mort en ayant vécu cela, un enfant serait perdu. Harry errait entre les deux.

Rogue regarda par la fenêtre, par l'espace entre les rideaux. C'était une nuit claire, beaucoup plus claire que la nuit où il avait trouvé le garçon. Il y avait eu uen tempête, la neige avait recouvert le sol, elle avait tout recouvert.

Flash back

Il s'était retourné et avait remarqué que Harry avait disparu et une heure plus tard, alors qu'il sortait d'une réunion de mangemorts, le corps du garçon leur avait été offert, comme un prix merveilleux.

Il avait eut une sorte de plaisir malsain; il avait infligé des blessures à l'épaules du garçon, avec une sorte de malice calme en comparant la nouvelle blessure de Potter è celle qu'il lui avait faite et en sentant une étrange satisfaction. De la rage pure avait ravagée son système, et il en était venu à vouloir que le garçon paie pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, physiquement et pendant toutes ces années d'humiliation. À un garçon, un enfant,

(une brebis sacrifiée)

un jeune.

Et…Potter l'avait…Potter l'avait d'une manière ou d'un autre reconnu (même derrière un masque) et il avait seulement…rit.

Il était seulement demeuré là, en silence, en saignant et brisé et il avait trouvé la force de rire au lieu de crier. Et au travers de toutes les autres tortures, Harry n'avait aucun autre son que les rires continus. Ceci avait surpris ses bourreaux et fait augmentés leur furie, mais Harry ne semblait en contrôle de son corps.

Et alors que tout cela arrivait, quelqu'un avait relevé Potter par ses épaules et l'avait fait tenir seul, alors qu'un sort lui était lancé et que l'os de sa jambe gauche était brisé. Alors qu'il s'échouait, quelqu'un avait manifestement apprécié l'idée car exactement la même chose était arrivée à la jambe droite du garçon.

Le souvenir de Bellatrix Lestrange, brisant un à un les doigts de Potter, allait le hanter pour très longtemps.

Fin flash back.

Voir un enfant ainsi brisé n'était pas normal. Mais c'était tel que Potter était. Il avait été battu et maltraité, mais il n'avait jamais été brisé…il avait failli l'être, mais il s'était plutôt jeté dans la folie, faisant ainsi diversion. Maintenant, les mangemorts avaient tordu son esprit à un point tel, qu'il n »en restait plus rien à l'heure qu'il était…Il était mal de faire subir une telle chose à un innocent…c'était…c'était seulement pas…correct.

La justice est un concept pour le quel Rogue ne s'était jamais, mais jamais, intéressé auparavant. Il en avait entendu parler, mais il n'avait jamais vu la justice aussi clairement. Il avait vu des versions tordues, mais…si vous mettez l'univers en une poudre des plus fines, vous ne parviendrez pas à y trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul atome de vérité, une molécule de pure justice. De telles idées appartenaient aux Hommes et elles vivaient là, dans le cerveau des humains...mais jamais durant la pratique. Les meurtriers, les pédophiles, les violeurs se promenaient librement. Des innocents purgeaient des sentences à vie. En fait, c'était peut-être un exemple cliché, mais c'était tout de même important. De telles exemples se voulaient comme étant les piliers des civilisations. Et c'est ces civilisations qui avaient instauré l'idée de justice.

Peut-être que la vraie justice avait existé au temps des premiers philosophes; Platon avait quelques idées intéressantes à ce sujet. Mais maintenant… « maintenant » c'était des vertus qui passaient pour des coutumes sauvages qui, bien étrangement, n'avaient rien à voir avec nos systèmes de valeurs, notre système de lois et notre merveilleux héritage culturel, mais qui avaient tout à voir avec ces comportements que l'on retrouvent chez ces hommes que le temps ne semble pas vouloir tuer. La langue française était un outil malhabile, bête, parfois, mais il était très utile pour ce que nous voulions en faire.

Potter avait cessé de trembler. Évidemment, il ne cachait plus son visage. Il fixait silencieusement ses mains, demeurant immobile et léthargique. Rogue se demanda si Potter en était venu aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Il réessaya.

« Potter. »

Aucune réponse.

« Potter, vous devez retourner au lit. »

Potter ne bougea pas. Rogue était affreusement tenté de le laisser faire à sa tête, mais il en entendrait encore parler par Dumbledore le jour de sa mort s'il faisait cela. Ce serait pour Dumbledore un sacrilège aussi important que si l'on faisait cesser le vent dans les donjons échoïques.

Rogue ignorait comment agir. Il sentait que des remarques blessantes et des propos amers n'auraient aucun effet dans cette situation, alors il ferait mieux d'économiser son air. Rogue s'assura d'être confortable et il s'installa sur le sol près de Harry, sachant qu'il attendrait longtemps.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Le vide qui se trouvait dans la tête de Harry le hantait, l'effrayait. Simplement en demeurant près de lui, Rogue lui redonnait sa voix. Simplement en tolérant sa présence, Rogue aidait Harry à guérir un peu. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant et c'était clairement très loin d'être.

« Ils sont tous morts. »

C'était à peine audible, mais Rogue l'entendit résonner dans le vide de la pièce isolée.

« Effectivement, répondit-il. »

Peu importait de qui le garçon parlait. Pleins de gens mourraient. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se leurrer. Le silence aurait été pire qu'une accusation.

« Il reviendra pour moi. »

« Oui, il le fera. »

Harry se leva lentement. Rogue se leva avec lui, grimaçant de douleur alors que ses muscles abdominaux le faisaient souffrir.

Potter avança de quelques pas. Il vint pour passer devant Rogue, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Potter retomba sur ses genoux. Un automatisme le fit attraper la robe de Rogue et ce dernier fut, lui aussi, projeté au sol. Il s'affala sur le sol et Harry, comme pris d'une impulsion incontrôlable se retrouva immobile dans les bras de Rogue en train de pleurer.

L'enfant en avait trop support. De tels ennuis n'étaient pas fait pour quelqu'un se si jeune.

Rogue demeura assis sans bouger. Il releva un peu Potter, car il lui coupait la circulation dans ses jambes. Alors Potter s'en retrouva appuyé sur le torse de l'homme, ses épaules tombant sur la cage thoracique de Rogue, mais mis à part cela, il ne fit aucun autre mouvement. Parfois, seuls les pleurs sont efficaces.

Alors, ils demeurèrent ainsi. Rogue attendait patiemment que Potter se libère de sa peine. La mort, par la vieillesse ou en naissant, par accident ou par maladie semblait l'attendre dans les moindres détours pour le frapper fortement. Potter évacuait ses douloureux souvenirs, un par un, l'ennui venait du fait qu'il y en avait tellement.

Le garçon ne fit pas l'effort de contrôler sa peine. Il était rendu trop loin pour cela. Sa peine avait eu la permission de devenir un énorme monstre hideux qui était tellement trop grande pour sa cage.

Les larmes coulaient, complètement sans retenue et étrangement silencieuses.

Rogue fit quelque chose que Harry aurait eu de besoin au cours des seize dernières années, même si la sensation était étrange.

Harry Potter reçu une caresse.

Les scientifiques s'entendent pour dire qu'une caresse de vingt-huit secondes sont suffisantes pour redonner au cerveau suffisamment de bonheur, mais les scientifiques pouvaient bien aller se faire pendre. Harry avait seulement eu besoin de contact humain après toutes ces années. Bien sûr, il avait toujours ses amis (lorsque la fierté semblait s'effacer, du moins), mais c'était seulement de simples démonstrations d'affection. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne qui avait été là, pour partager sa douleur, l'aider à supporter le poids de sa vie et le soulager un peu.

Un homme qui n'avait jamais connu l'amitié, mis è part ses relations dans ce monde de Mangemorts, était assis et tenait dans ses bras une image fragile et brisée du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, alors que ce dernier pleurait à chaudes larmes contre lui.

Lorsque Harry avait attaqué Rogue, il en avait appris un peu sur son professeur. Lorsque Rogue avait torturé Harry…Rogue avait remarqué dans les rires de cette personne ce que Harry Potter était devenu. Il l'avait vu et avait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et il avait raison. Seulement le temps et des amis pourraient aider Potter à se reconstruire. Ce n'était pas la tâche de Rogue. Peut-être la tâche de Rogue consistait-elle seulement à l'écouter.

Voldemort avait ordonné à Rogue, pour son idiotie de lancer un sort pénétrant…ce sort s'était dirigé directement dans l'épaule du garçon et directement dans le système nerveux central, en causant, bien sur de dommages. Même avec des sorts et des potions cela lui prendrait du temps pour s'en remettre et Harry aurait à utiliser des béquilles pour un bon bout de temps.

Au moins, Voldemort lui faisait encore confiance

(autant Voldemort peut-il avoir confiance)

et il n'avait pas è trop s'inquiéter d'être démasqué.

À la seconde près où il avait pu quitter le cercle des mangemorts, Rogue était apparu dans la forêt près du château et il s'était dirigé vers Pré-au-Lard en cachant dans un endroit secret son masque de mangemort. Il n'avait aucune piste, aucune. Le brouillard était devenu davantage dense et il avait commencé à effacer certaines pistes.

Rogue avait passé les quatre heures suivantes à chercher dans chaque buisson, chaque cachette près de Pré-au-lard, il avait même cherché dans tous les bancs de neige. Il avait envoyé un message d'alerte à Ste-Mangouste et leurs travailleurs ainsi que ceux de Poudlard s'étaient mis au travail : trouver Potter, se préparer à le voir mort ou bien à soigner ses blessures…du mieux qu'ils le pourraient.

Rogue avait cherché de quatre heures du matin à huit heures. Il avait vu le soleil se lever lentement à l'horizon et complètement épuisé, il était retourné à Square-Grimmauld pour rencontrer Dumbledore qui l'attendait gravement.

_« Assoyez-vous, Severus. »_

_Épuisé, Severus s'était assis, sur ce qui restait d'un arbre. Il y avait un craquement étrange qui avait permis de voir un petit tas de neige couvert de sang qui recouvrait un garçon, aux deux jambes brisées et aux épaules momentanément crispées._

Il était mort dans les bras de Rogue, mais un sort de résurrection avait donné une seconde chance à son corps.

Et maintenant un enfant brisé dormait dans ses bras. Cet garçon de seize ans avait semblé retourné à ses dix ans. Rogue commença à se relever et emmena avec lui la forme silencieuse de l'adolescent

Harry prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit ses yeux.

Le fait qu'il avait encore des poumons pour respirer et des yeux pour voir le surprirent. Il s'était attendu à être entre de deux mondes.

Il y avait des draps derrière son dos (et la sensation devenait d'un ennui familier), il y avait des bandages qui couvraient son torses, qui était nu. Il portait un bas de pyjama et une paire de bas.

Il cligna des yeux et remarqua qu'il portait ses lunettes. C'était pour cela qu'il voyait bien.

Il fixa rêveusement le plafond. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de préoccupations, mais elles flottaient quelque part et maintenant il ne voulait pas les retrouver. Il était distant et il voulait le demeurer.

Il plia ses doigts. Il y avait des bandages qui les couvraient, pour la plupart, mais ils semblaient guéris, autant que ses jambes.

Son corps entier lui semblait si lourd, et il réalisa qu'il était aussi faible qu'un bébé. Ce n'était guère une pensée agréable.

Il s'assit faiblement et son dos entier lui fit vivre une réelle agonie. Il retomba sur les oreillers en grimaçant.

Il y eut une agitation immédiate et au moins trois médicomages étaient apparus près de lui. Harry tenta de les éloigner, mais il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras à la hauteur des épaules.

« M'rde, murmura-t-il en détestant le son douloureux de grinçant de sa voix ou la manière que le monde tournait autour de lui. »

Les médicomages semblèrent satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire et deux d'entre eux partirent. Harry entendit quelqu'un dire : « Informez Dumbledore, s'il vous plait! »

Il n'en entendit pas davantage car il sombrait encore dans un sommeil fiévreux.

Lorsque se réveilla, plus tard la nuit allait tomber et le soleil laissait rayonner un halo orange dans la pièce. Il était bien heureusement seul.

Il se sentait fiévreux, chaud. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais ce n'était pas aussi terrible que…tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre d'autre. Il pouvait supporter cet inconfort.

Il se leva précautionneusement, s'installa dans une position assise et il regarda son torse nu. Des bandages recouvraient ses bras, son torse, ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir la pression qu'aurait fait des centaines de bandages absorbants. C'était le désavantage de la science magique; certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être guéries par la magie. Parfois, les moyens moldus demeuraient encore les plus efficaces.

Les quatre doigts qui avaient été brisés étaient encore extrêmement endoloris : dans ce cas, au moins, la médicomage avait été en mesure de faire quelque chose. Ils avaient été soignés et enveloppés ensembles, en ne laissant que le pouce de libre.

Lever son bras relevait d'un exploit en soi. Il réalisa qu'il avait horriblement faim, qu'il était terriblement épuisé et affreusement faible. Ses jambes étaient, elles aussi, extrêmement engourdies, mais au moins elles n'étaient plus brisées. Il regarda autour de lui.

L'infirmerie était, merci Merlin, vide. Une lumière orangée éclairait la pièce de par les grandes fenêtres qui laissaient pénétrer les rayons mourants

(non, rien ne devrait mourir)

du soleil. L'endroit était calme et paisible.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

La tête de Harry se leva brusquement, faisant de ce fait craquer son cou. Dans le cadre de la porte se trouvait Dumbledore. Harry se relaxa en le voyant.

Dumbledore avança et s'installa sur une chaise près du lit de Harry.

« Tout cela devient trop fréquent, mon garçon, fit Dumbledore, ses yeux brillant doucement. »

Harry fixa furieusement le pied de son lit. Dumbledore savait très bien comment briser le silence.

« Ils sont tous morts, Albus, dit finalement Harry d'une voix faible. Ils sont tous morts car Voldemort voulait que je sache que c'était de ma faute. »

« Allez-vous lui laisser cette victoire? »

« Pas ouvertement. »

Dumbledore semblait penser tranquillement.

« Vous avez souffert bien davantage que quiconque pourrait imaginer et ce à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Si vous ne pouvez accepter ceci, Harry, si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que vous devez guérir, alors vous ne saurez jamais que rien n'est de votre faute. Vous êtes très loin d'être en mesure de retirer le poids de choses comme celles-ci qui pèsent sur vous. »

En se rebiffant, Harry regarda ailleurs. Dumbledore plaça une main sur son épaule, en la serrant gentiment et laissa Harry à ses pensées.

Je suis désolée du retard qu'a pris cette fic, je vais tenter de me rattraper! Bisous à tous et à toutes et merci de votre soutient!

**Onarluca **: Merci à toi et à la prochaine!

**Zabou** : La fin est assez étrange à comprendre, je l'avoue…Je dirais que la fin consiste au fait que Remus et Severus discute de comment ils vont faire pour aider Harry…Je te remercie de lire, sincèrement! À bientôt!

**Thealie** : J'espère que tu as mieux compris…en gros Remus voulait que Severus soit celui qui aide Harry. Merci à toi! À bientôt!

**Lunenoire** : Severus a trouvé Harry dans la forêt presque mort…le dernier chapitre montrait, entre autre, une conversation entre Severus et Remus et ce dernier voulait que Severus aide Harry. Ce chapitre était plus clair, je crois…le dernier était bourré de styles grammaticaux difficiles à traduire, mais bon! Je te remercie de lire, sincèrement! À bientôt!

**Satya** : Voilà, c'était la suite, à la prochaine!

**Fanou **: Voilà le chapitre suivant! J'espère que tu as bien saisi! À bientôt!

**Linoa Anna Potter **: Voilà, c'était la suite! À bientôt!

**Jenni944** : Remus et Severus parlait du fait que Remus voulait que Severus aide Harry. L'encre, j'ignore vraiment où Harry l'a trouvée. Voilà, je te remercie de lire, vraiment! À bientôt!

**Sharo.L.S** : D'accord, je crois que l'auteur a fait exprès pour que la fin soit vraiment difficile à comprendre…en gros c'est Remus qui convainc Severus qu'il (Severus) doit être celui qui aidera Harry…évidement c'est bourré de sarcasmes, ce qui fait que c'est pas mal difficile à saisir…Je te remercie de lire, vraiment!

**Gigiblue** : Voilà, c'était la suite, à bientôt!


	30. Chapitre 30: Récupérer

On acclame ma nouvelle bêta-lectrice, Lice-chan! Merci lice! Je n'avais plus le temps de me corriger, alors elle le fait pour moi, c'est vraiment très apprécié ma belle!

Chapitre 30

Dumbledore rencontra Severus à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

« Et bien ? »

« Il est en mauvais état, Severus. »

« Mais les médicomages… »

« Ceci n'a rien à voir avec les médicomages. »

Rogue regarda étrangement Dumbledore en songeant.

« Le temps du calvaire ? »

« Évidemment. »

Rogue se tourna et descendit les marches de l'infirmerie en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. La pièce était remplie d'étudiants

Bien sûr, pensa Rogue, et non pour la première fois. Par peur de Voldemort vous les éloignez. Lorsqu'il y a panique vous les faites revenir. Tellement…humain.

Il y un moment de silence qui s'abattit sur toutes les conversations. Les fourchettes s'arrêtèrent en mi-chemin entre l'assiette et la bouche et tous les yeux fichaient l'homme dans l'entrée de la salle.

« Mlle Granger, Mlle Weasley, M.Weasley. »

Immédiatement les murmures s'élevèrent autour de la table. Ginny, Ron et Hermione se levèrent à la hâte et se dirigèrent vers Rogue. Ils portaient tous des vêtements moldus. Après tout, il y avait encore cinq ou six jours de congé.

Ils suivirent Rogue et ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant l'infirmerie.

« Il est épuisé, n'empirez pas les choses, fit-il brusquement. Mlle Weasley il serait plus sage que vous attendiez à l'extérieur pour dix minutes. »

Ginny se rembrunit.

« Pourquoi, dit-elle avec une haine incroyable. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. »

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie d'une main et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Ils entrèrent nerveusement et trouvèrent Harry.

« _Harry_! »

Harry qui contemplait ses mains releva sa tête brusquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrir mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une Hermione se déplaçant à Mach 2 fonçait droit sur lui.

« Doucement, Mione, haleta-t-il. »

Hermione le relâcha immédiatement.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. »

Harry se força à sourire.

« Oublie ça. Ron? Ginny? »

Son ton était incrédule, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux messages que ses yeux envoyaient à son cerveau. Ginny fut la prochaine à lui donner une caresse d'une incroyable douceur. Ron sembla incertain pour un moment, mais bientôt son amitié dépassa sa fierté et il enlaça lui aussi Harry

« Eum…fit Harry ? »

« Oui, répondit Ron? »

« Vous êtes réels, n'est-ce pas. Appelez cela une question idiote, mais les choses furent un peu vagues ces derniers temps. »

« Nous sommes bien réels, fit Ron en souriant. »

Ginny lança un regard interrogateur à son frère.

« Quoi demanda-t-il un peu confus? »

« Si tu ne lui dis pas, je vais le faire, dit-elle avec des yeux brillants de malice. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent nerveusement.

« Eum… »

« Eum… »

« Ces deux-là, fit Ginny sortent ensembles. »

Ron et Hermione tournèrent tous les deux au rouge vif. Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse enveloppé de bandage et leva ses yeux au ciel.

« Cela vous aura prit deux ans, c'est ça, fit-il avec un étrange sourire. »

Ron et Hermione sourirent timidement, mais ils semblaient plus confortables. Ron passa son bras autour d'Hermione et elle se colla contre son torse. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un sourire complice, mais le cœur de Ginny n'y était pas. Elle regardait Harry d'une façon particulière, mais elle conservait son opinion pour elle-même.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Rogue ouvrit la porte et les regarda sévèrement. Les trois Gryffondor saluèrent Harry et quittèrent la pièce.

« Et puis, demanda Rogue ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire? Monsieur? »

« La raison pour laquelle vous avez pu le savoir était que vous pourriez juger son comportement. Alors ? »

« Vous nous avez utilise comme une thérapie, dit Hermione en n'y croyant pas? »

« Non. Pas comme une thérapie. Comme une évaluation »

Tout ce qui émanait de Ginny était de la pure haine

« Vous nous avez utilises. »

« C'était nécessaire, fit Rogue dans un murmure menaçant. »

Ron haussa ses épaules.

« Je ne sais pas…Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. »

« Je ne pourrais pas le pointer directement, rajouta Hermione. »

Ginny demeurait silencieuse. Rogue, avait une certaine capacité à interpréter les silences, l'espace entre les mots et le langage corporel.

« Vous l'avez fait pourtant, dit-il. Alors si voulez bien nous le dire, ajouta-t-il avec mépris. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si protecteur soudainement, demanda brusquement Ginny »

Le regard de Rogue se noircit et il fixa méchamment Ginny.

« Car c'est mon travail. Maintenant, avez-vous vu autre chose, ou êtes-vous seulement en train de me faire perdre mon temps ? »

Ginny mordit sa lèvre et ouvrit sa bouche avec réticence.

« Il a changé… »

Rogue ne dit rien, mais souleva son sourcil.

« Il est…vide, continua Ginny. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur de lui. Tout semble être une mise en scène. Il veut être seul, il le veut vraiment. Alors peut-être feriez-vous mieux d'arrêter de l'ennuyer, par votre présence ou en nous menant à lui! »

Rogue sourit avec mésestime.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous si protectrice soudainement ? »

« Car je suis humaine. Quoi d'autre? »

La colère de Rogue devenait de plus en plus palpable et Hermione attrapa le bras de Ginny.

« Eum...nous …nous ferions mieux d'aller …vider nos malles...eum...oui… »

Elle s'éloigna avec Ron et Ginny et Rogue les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis. Il secoua sa tête et entra dans l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Alors lorsqu'il vu que le garçon était étendu il en était un peu soulagé. Il s'installa silencieusement sur une chaise près du lit de Harry.

Le silence s'installa. Harry était couché, ses bras reposant à ses côtés, il fixait le plafond. Il refusait de remarquer la présence de Rogue

« Tellement d'efforts pour ces sessions d'Occlumencie. »

Harry laissa s'échapper quelques sons qui étaient perdus quelque part entre le rire et les larmes. Il tourna sa tête du côté opposé de Rogue. Rogue recula dans sa chaise et se ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. »

C'était presque inaudible. Rogue grimaça en se moquant.

« Vous êtes désolé, fit-il en tentant de ne pas laisser son habituelle amertume dans ces deux seuls mots.

« Était-ce une excuse que je viens d'entendre de la bouche du professeur Rogue ? »

Rogue fixa le lit. Harry avait recommencé à regarder le plafond, mais il y avait une si faible trace de sarcasme dans sa voix. Rogue expira lentement.

« Je déteste avoir à dire cela, _Harry Potter_, mais vous avez obtenu le droit d'être normal. Non, c'était la féerie qui me faisait parler. Bien sûr que c'était une excuse. »

« Féerie? Je croyais que vous aviez davantage de dignité que cela. »

« Évidement, Potter. »

« Vous êtes plus du genre à vous fier aux petits lutins. »

« Ne tentez pas votre chance. »

Le silence retomba. Rogue n'avait pas peur d'y aller trop fort; Potter avait besoin de familiarité mélangé avec quelques bons mots, pas seulement de la sympathie absolue. De plus, le droit d'insulter était mérité. Parfois cela ne blessait pas, mais devenait davantage comme un compliment venant d'une personne qui avait l'habitude d'insulter.

« Tout le monde est revenu à l'école »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. »

« Par panique, j'imagine. »

Rogue lança un regard percent à Potter.

« Le cynisme est à conserver pour vos vieux jours, Potter, si vous vous y rendez. En observant vos derniers résultats en potions, je parierais n'importe quel somme de Gallions que vous allez vous tuer en préparant la potion de Véritaserum que j'ai prévu au programme cette année. »

« J'ai raison n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. »

Et bien, pensa Rogue, au moins Potter n'était plus dans cet état d'apitoiement maintenant. Il y avait un peut de moquerie dans la voix du garçon, mais cette voix semblait davantage cynique, élimé , qu'autre chose. En plus d'être aussi décharnée.

« C'est arrive pour vrai, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. »

« Rien ne va pouvoir faire changer cela.»

« Tous les points pour cette observations. »

« J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop blessé. »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui est présentement à l'infirmerie. »

Rogue s'arrêta et reprit la dernière partie de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« J'ignorais que vous vous _inquiétez_, Potter. »

« Prendre responsabilité pour mes actions, et cætera, dit vaguement Potter. »

Il y avait une touche de rire dans sa voix qui n'avait pas été présente depuis si longtemps. Rogue regarda intensément Potter, Le garçon ne l'avait pas encore regardé dans les yeux.

« Encore des cauchemars, par contre »

« Oui,…enfin je crois. »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas? »

« Pas vraiment. Trop de mauvais rêves à me souvenir. Je crois qu'il y en avait un, qui flottait quelque part, mais je l'ai perdu. »

Rogue demeura étrangement silencieux pour un moment.

« Que quoi parlait-il? »

Harry ferma ses yeux. Rogue vit la tension disparaître un peu des épaules bandées.

« Confort. Chaleur. Semi noirceur, dit-il finalement après plus d'une minute à contempler silencieusement quelque chose »

« Semi noirceur ? »

«Ce n'était pas vide. La pure noirceur signifie,…et bien le vide. »

Rogue prit un moment pour singer aux derniers quinze jours. Quinze jours? Ce devait être une farce. Autant d'évènements ne peuvent pas se passer en quinze jours. Quinze ans, peut-être. Au début des fêtes de Noël : détester le courage de Potter. Détester en fit toutes les molécules constituant l'anatomie du garçon. Maintenant il écoutait tranquillement Potter qui se visait le cœur.

« Êtes-vous en train de me psychanalyser, demanda Potter avec suspicion ? »

« Bien joué, garçon ! »

« Pas besoin d'être sarcastique. »

« Pourquoi pas, si je peux me permettre ? Vous pouvez être cynique, je peux être sarcastique. »

Il y eut un silence étrange.

« J'espère que vous avez terminé cet essai. »

« Mon Dieu… »

« C'est bien pour votre éducation. Qu'en reste-t-il de. En fait, qu'y avait-il initialement ? »

« Saviez-vous que sur les potions, j'en sais davantage que les étudiants de septième année en général? Vous allez devoir composer avec mon attitude maintenant ? »

« Oh, n'Avais-je pas à le faire avant? En général, je trouvais la présence de _Gilderoy Lockhart _moins demandant que la vôtre. »

Harry souriait présentement, mais il n'avait pas encore fait de contact visuel. Il semblait se sentir mieux…et la manière qu'il agaçait Rogue était prometteuse. Rogue décida d'aborder un sujet épineux.

« Dumbledore veut que je… »

« Professeur Dumbledore… »

'Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire cela? Pensa Harry.'

« Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter, fit Rogue d'une voix dangereuse. D…Albus veut que je vous parle de vos cauchemars, Potter. »

« Vraiment. »

L'indifférence froide était de retour.

« Depuis…Pré-au-Lard savez-vous combien de vous vous êtes réveillé »

« Une fois ce matin… »

« Faux. En omettant aujourd'hui, près de huit fois. »

Harry le regard pour la première fois et Rogue aurait souhaité qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

Harry avait rit et cela avait semblé réel. Un regard dans les yeux de l'enfants et il comprit que c'était faux. Ils étaient d'un vert acide, brillants, vénéneux. Ils étaient vides. Incroyablement vide. Des yeux qui en avaient trop vu qui avait vu directement au travers de la mort comme si c'était une comédie. L'esprit comprenait que les humains ne vivaient pas sur Terre ; évidement, il y avait cet endroit où le corps faisait ces choses comme manger, dormir et…d'autres choses, mais l'Esprit des hommes, leur âme vaguaient quelque part autour du corps.

Et une fois que l'univers interne d'une personne n'était chambardé, c'était la fin. Il n'y avait plus rien qui restait.

Ce garçon avait vu la mort. La faux avait été aiguisée, les robes, le noire des cercueils cachés et la noirceur des souterrains. La voix était sortit des cercueils en claquant et une main squelettique l'avait touché gentiment sur l'épaule, l'avait forcé à toucher sa cage thoracique, mais cela s'était arrêté là. Certains disent que des gens marchent au côté de la mort à chaque jour, mais personne ne l'avait vu aussi explicitement.

Peut-être Harry pouvait-il ressentir les émotions superficielles, mais pas davantage. À la surface. Plus profondément il n'y avait rien. Plus profondément il avait dix ans et il ne comprenait pas. Il avait grandit, physiquement. Il semblait plus grand, plus sombre, gothique…il avait aussi perdu une quantité de poids qu'il n'avait pas besoin de perdre

Il faisait complètement noir à l'extérieur. Rogue croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda intensément l'image devant lui. Il sortit sa baguette et un peu de lumière en sortit pour allumer les torches sur le mur près du lit de Potter.

« Partez, fit Potter presque imperceptiblement. »

Rogue se réinstalla plus droit sur sa chaise et fixa Harry.

Rogue ne dit rien. Il regarda simplement Potter se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sobre.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Et chaque nuit Dumbledore me fait asseoir ici, et je vous regarde souffrir. Si vous voulez que je ressemble à la caricature que vous avez fait de moi, alors regardez cela égoïstement : Je ne veux pas être ici. Si c'est pour une autre raison, alors comprenez que je ne crois pas qu'un être humain devrait passer au travers de cela et je crois que vous mourrez au cours de l'année de crétinisme »

Harry regarda le plafond et Rogue réalisa avec horreur que Potter était en train de peser les pours et les contre de la mort.

« Êtes-vous sérieusement en train de songer à condamner des milliers de personnes à la mort, fit Rogue en réalisant immédiatement que c'était la pire chose à dire. »

Il avait été égoïste et il avait rajouté de la culpabilité et du désespoir sur des épaules déjà surchargées. Il se recula dans sa chaise et soupira. C'était aussi bien que l'excuse qu'il s'apprêtait à donner.

Il y un faible mouvement des épaules qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être un sanglot.

Rogue leva les yeux et passa quelques minutes à fixer avec insistance les fenêtres. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Potter, il vit que Harry était soit endormi ou bien il voulait faire croire qu'il l'était. Sa tête était tournée sur le côté et sa respiration était lente et régulière. Rogue soupira et se dirigea vers la chaise confortable. Cette nuit allait être longue

--------

**Onarluca** : Merci à toi et on se revoit bientôt!

**Satya **: je te remercie et à la prochaine!

**Mamieboubou** : Oui tu as raison! Un Rogue qui a du cœur…mais surtout qui le montre ça fait du bien! Merci et à bientôt!

**A.D. vs A.V** : Merci beaucoup à toi! À la prochaine!

**Jenni944** : Probablement pas…mais bon la suite nous le dira! Merci à toi et à bientôt!

**Elmire** : Pour les fautes et bien il n'y aura plus de problèmes…Je suis capable de corriger, mais bon je manque de temps et surtout je deviens tellement habituée au texte que je ne vois plus les fautes, alors une amie à moi va les corriger... Je suis effectivement une fan de Fortier de Galaxie, je vais aller voir ton lien dans ton profil….tout cela me semble intéressant…Pour ta fic sur HP-Galaxie, je suis disposée à t'aider, rejoins-moi sur MSN et on pourra discuter. Mon adresse est Je te remercie infiniment et ce chapitre ne contiendra pas vraiment de fautes…lol…À plus!

**Thealie** : Un sort de résurection c'est un sort ramenant à la vie, mais exactement je ne sais pas en quoi il consiste….je ne fais que traduire, malheureusement…Merci et à bientôt!

**Gigiblue** : Merci à toi et à bientôt!

**Zabou **: Et bien merci et à bientôt!

**Lice-chan** : Ma petite lice! Merci ma petite lice chérie…le maître est très heureuse de toi! Lol….à plus ma belle et à bientôt!

**Lunenoire **: Cela m'a fait plaisir…Merci à toi et à la prochaine!


	31. Chapitre 31: Penser, tout simplement

Bêta-lectrice : Lice-chan ! Merci lice !

Chapitre 31

Harry fixa fixait le bol qui avait été déposé devant lui.

Il était près de neuf heures du matin. Harry avait pratiquement pas dormi ; il était demeuré éveillé une grande partie de la nuit, le sommeil lui avait fidèlement fait fausse route. Il était parvenu à sombrer quelques fois dans le sommeil, mais ce seulement une fois le matin arrivé. La nuit était passée lentement, comme si elle n'en finissait plus de s'étirer.

Il y avait un bol de porridge devant lui.

Harry fixait les petites montagnes et vallées qui s'y étaient formées, se questionnant comment quelque chose de si nutritif pouvait autant ressembler à du vomi d'animal.

Cette texture de vomi était justement la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas manger. Une cuillérée et il se sentait nauséeux.

Il y avait du miel dans le porridge, il pouvait le sentir. Ce goût sucré était ce qui le rendait malade.

Il soupira, résolu et se recoucha sur ses oreillers en conservant le silence. Il fixa misérablement le plafond.

Il voulait seulement être en mesure de penser maintenant, mais tout était si…mélangé dans sa tête. Il n'y avait plus d'espace libre dans lesquels il pouvait simplement…exister. Tout le monde a, au moins, une prise hasardeuse sur leur santé mentale et cette prise était vraiment trop aisée à échapper. Il y avait deux choix : y planter vos ongles et vous battre ou tout laisser tomber. Harry avait fait les deux…où en était-il

(inutilement)

maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il être décrit ?

(inutile, oui, tout était partit, plus rien pour quoi vivre, je suis une icône, un modèle et les gens regardent seulement l'enveloppe, mais jamais moi pour ce que je suis)

maintenant ?

Son monde entier s'était dissout. Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir avait été ébranlé

(ébranler tout ce que ME ME ME ME ME ME ME concerne, et personne n'écoute)

Jusqu'à leur fondation et il aurait à tout rebâtir.

Des gens étaient partis. C'tait le résultat de

(MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI)

l'attaque des mangemorts. Ils considéraient les humains comme des objets. Merlin, tous les crimes prennent leur source car des Hommes ont commencé à songer que les humains pouvaient être des objets.

Sa tête bourdonnait de pensées. Il tenait d'affaiblir ses réflexions, mais son cerveau demeurait plus actif que jamais. Il prit plusieurs profondes respirations et le bruit de ses réflexions diminua un peu. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à devenir presque plus conscient de son corps, tout ce qu'il constatait était le bruit régulier de sa respiration. Il était complètement relaxé et il ouvrit encore une fois ses yeux.

Tout était beaucoup plus clair et cela ne concernait pas seulement ses visions. Il sentit une vague d'émotions l'envahir, mais il ne pu

(mourir)

l'identifier.

Il remit le bol sur sa table de chevet et le poussa légèrement. Cette action était davantage pour son bénéfice ; c'était une indication qu'il n'était pas prêt à manger.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Harry ne releva pas la tête. Elle se ferma et ses bruits de pas qu'il ne reconnaissait pas avancèrent en sa direction. Ils cessèrent une fois rendu au lit. Harry continuait à contempler ses mains.

Il entendit le bruit d'une chaise qui était tirée près de lui et afin de savoir à qui il s'adresserait il releva la tête.

Le professeur Lupin lui souriait.

Quelque chose sembla coincé quelques instants dans la gorge de Harry.

« Professeur Lupin ? »

« Je crois que Remus fera pour le moment, Harry, fit Lupin en s'approchant de Harry et ne le serrant faiblement. »

Harry cacha son visage sur l'épaule de Lupin et le serra à son tour aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Lupin tint Harry au bout de ses bras et étudia calmement le regard si désespéré de l'adolescent, même si ce dernier tentait de sourire.

« J'ai entendu que vous avez passé de durs moments. »

Harry se recoucha et sourit sarcastiquement au plafond.

« En quelque sorte »

« Je suis venu vous visiter avant, mais vous …et bien, vous étiez un peu absent. J'ai passé la semaine dernières avec Dumbledore afin de l'aider à nettoyer son désordre. Fudge vous veut incarcéré, vous savez, ajouta-t-il. »

Harry le regarda en levant un sourcil.

« Sous quelles accusations ? »

« Vous savez, son discours habituel…'mentalement instable', 'danger pour autrui', etcetera. Je l'attends dans le détour pour négligence au cours d'une situation dangereuse.»

« Oh oui, ils étaient présents, n'est-ce pas…oubliez cela. Pourquoi aidez-vous Dumbledore. »

« Fudge a une certaine Dolores Ombrage comme témoin oculaire. Moi-même, Albus, Minerva et Severus. »

« Rogue ? »

« Oui, il voua a décrit comme était complètement fou, mais non dangereux. Bref, nous avons argumenté en nous basant sur vos merveilleuses notes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, votre attitude face aux enseignants et aussi le fait que vous avez affronté Voldemort sur une base quasi annuelle au cours des six dernières années. Nous avons demandé si Fudge aimerait changer de place avec vous pour une journée. »

« Alors ? »

« La presse est à vos trousses, Fudge déteste votre courage et Severus se déteste d'avoir pris votre défense. »

« Ha, la routine… »

Lupin rit quelque peu, mais il semblait triste.

« Vous ne prenez pas soin de vous, Harry. »

« Je fais de mieux malgré les circonstances. Je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous. De nouvelles lois pour les loups-garous ? »

« Non, mais celles actuelles rendent le simple fait de se trouver un emploi très ardu »

Il y eut un silence.

« Comment est-ce d'être le dernier des Maraudeurs, demanda doucement Harry en fixant Lupin ? »

Lupin le regarda surprit et Harry fut forcé de constater combien il semblait épuisé.

_Je me demande si je lui ressemble ?_

« Que voulez-vous dire, Harry ? Peter… »

« Ce rat a perdu sa place en tant que Maraudeur depuis très, très longtemps. Vous êtes le seul Maraudeur encore vivant. »

Lupin le regarda intensément.

« Douloureux, finit-il par dire très doucement. Apeurant. Combien de personnes ont dû mourir entre les mains de Voldemort ? James, Lily, Sirius, le petit Diggory, ceux de Pré-au-Lard…trop de monde, Harry, beaucoup trop de monde. Tout ce que je parviens à penser maintenant c'est aux raisons qui font que je vis encore, après tout ce temps. C'est une lourde tâche que vous avez et je vous plains car personne d'aussi jeune que vous ne mérite un tel destin.»

Il savait, même en disant cela que ce n'était pas vrai. Harry Potter n'était plus jeune. Il avait terminé son enfance il y avait longtemps de cela. Et quitter l'Enfance lui avait laissé une pair de yeux verts, calme, sereins et un soupçon de cynisme.

« Et parfois je me demande, s'entendit-il dire, s'il ne vous a pas tué aussi. »

Harry lui lança un regard impossible, long et lent. Il finit par se recoucher encore, en mettant se mains derrière sa tête et en fixant silencieusement le plafond.

Lupin s'emporta sans considération.

« Regardez-vous, Harry. Vous vous perdez. Vous semblez mort. Vous ne mangez pas convenablement, si toutefois vous mangez encore, fit-il en regardant vers le bol de porridge, et vous vous laissez glisser sur une route bien sinueuse. Je m'inquiète pour vous. Nous nous inquiétons tous. Nous vous voyons ainsi et ne pensez-vous pas que cette vision ne nous blesse pas ? »

Harry sourit étrangement.

« Si vous étiez n'importe qui d'autre, vous seriez en train de sortir d'ici en courant, avec des ecchymoses mauves sur la peau. »

« Croyez-moi, Harry, je prends cet avantage autant que je le peux, dit-il en rapprochant sa chaise. Vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un Harry. Ne pensez-vous pas, commença-t-il en regardant ailleurs,…ne croyez-vous pas à survécu tout ce temps par lui-même ? James et moi-même nous lui parlions tout le temps et il disait que cela l'aidait toujours à se sentir mieux. »

Il y eut un silence considérable.

« Je me sens si inutiles, fit abruptement Harry »

Lupin releva brusquement sa tête. Harry n'avait pas bougé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai rien à faire. Tout est un peu…et bien…inutile. En comparaison avec le monde en général. »

« Et bien, premièrement, si tout le monde pensait ainsi et qu'ils décidaient de mourir, alors il n'y aurait plus d'humanité. Toutes les personnes sont importantes. »

« Quelques unes sont plus importantes que les autres. »

« Non, Harry, fit doucement Lupin, quelques unes font seulement penser qu'elles le sont. En vrai, ce sont quelques responsabilités en plus qui les désillusionnes sur leur importance. »

Harry se redressa un peu et Lupin remarqua astucieusement qu'il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Harry, une lueur qu'il avait déjà vue ailleurs. Bien sûr…

« Vous avez parlé à Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi, fit Harry se relevant sa tête, confus ? »

« Vous avez parlé à Severus. Je reconnais cette lueur de cynisme dans le regard n'importe où. Cet homme devrait venir avec un avertissement écrit dans le front. »

« Et une clochette pour que nous sachions où il se trouve à tout moment. On pourrait l'accrocher à son nez. Il est assez gros pour cela. »

Lupin sembla étouffer un ricanement.

« S'il vous plait, Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de cette image mentale. »

Harry sourit faiblement.

« Avez-vous encore notre bonne vieille carte, demanda soudainement Lupin. »

« Bien sûr répondit Harry en ricana. »

« Gardez-la en main, Harry. Ne la donnez jamais à personne d'autre. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle pourrait s'avérer très utile bientôt. »

Il soupira et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Je ferais mieux de partir. On a besoin de moi au Ministère. »

« Vous voulez bien rappelez mon existence à Fudge, demanda Harry, amusé. »

« Il va s'en dire. Maintenant, je crois qu'il y du monde à l'extérieur qui sont désespérés de vous voir… »

Il était rendu à mi chemin entre le lit et la porte lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Tentez de prendre soin de vous, fit-il doucement alors que ses pas s'évaporaient pour laisser place au bruits des pas de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. »

**Onarluca**: Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Lunenoire** : oui exactement…c'est ce qui fait le plus peur, le vide qui gouverne Harry…Merci de lire et à la prochaine !

**Lice-Chan** : pffff…j'ai rien oublié du tout…j'ai joué avec les mots, oui…mais là lice, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à te taper toutes mes corrections et que je ne dise pas un petit merci quelque part…et puis boude pas…c'est pas joli…lol ! Merci ma lice de lire, merci beaucoup !

**Zabou**: Merci à toi ! J'espère que tu passeras de belles vacances. À la prochaine !

**Gigiblue**: Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic ! Sincèrement ! À bientôt !

**Satya** : Merci-euh ! lol…à la prochaine !

**Thealie** :Je te remercie, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! à bientôt !

**Mamieboubou** : Oui Harry en voit de toutes les couleurs…Merci de lire et à la prochaine !

**Lilynette** :Lol…j'espère ne pas avoir trop traîné, mais bon j'ai deux enfants que je garde en tout temps depuis quelques temps, je n'ai pas le temps vraiment d'écrire, je prends sur mes nuits, alors voilà pourquoi j'accumule du retard, mais je t'assure que je fais de mon mieux !

**Jenni944** : Oui je sais, cette fic est compliqué, mais bon si tu as des questions précises, tu peux toujours me les demander ou bien me contacter par email et je te donnerai mon adresse MSN…Merci et à bientôt !

**A.D. vs A.V** : Bon tout dépendant à lequel de tes côtés je parle je devrais adopter un ton différent…comme il est tard et que j'ai pas la force d'être sarcastique, passe moi ton bon côté ! Tu en as pas ? Ton côté moins pire alors ! lol…Merci ma chère et tu vois bien que les yeux suppliants ça marche ! Bisous et à bientôt !


	32. Chapitre 32: Grandir

Note de l'auteur : ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre !

Note de la traductrice : eum…rien ne m'appartient, comme toujours !...Enjoy !

Chapitre 32

Tout se déroula calmement pendant les quelques jours suivants. Rogue ne passa pas davantage de temps près du garçon qu'il devait le faire et pour cela il en serait éternellement reconnaissant...même s'il se sentait un peu coupable de désobéir aux ordres de Dumbledore. De toute manière, Potter semblait se débrouiller bien tout seul. En dépit du fait qu'il semblait avoir grandement besoin d'un Sort de Bonheur, tout semblait être à peu près normal, en dépit du fait que Potter mangeait et dormait à l'infirmerie, encore une fois tout semblait à peu près normal.

À certaines occasions, il se faisait prendre, en dehors de l'infirmerie, accoté sur une béquille (il refusait d'en utiliser deux), en train de fixer videment le paysage extérieur par une fenêtre. Sur son visage se peignait une émotion inconnue, quelque part entre la douleur et….en fait il ne pouvait pas le nommer.

C'était, en fait, ce type d'espoir que Sirius Black avait conservé, une sorte d'espoir enfouie. Il y aurait un salut, mais cela prendrait du temps et pendant tout ce temps il se sentirait ballotté dans un océane de confusion et de désespoir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de triste, c'était simplement une sorte de douleur indirecte.

C'est à ce moment que Rogue réalisa qu'il surveillait Harry de trop près et alors il recula un peu, surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'allait pas commencer à sympathiser avec le garçon. Il avait une morale après tout.

Harry ne parlait presque plus, mais ceci n'était pas surprenant. Il était possible de le voir dans le visage du professeur. Il ne parlait plus vraiment à ses amis. Il semblait préférer de fixer les fenêtres.

_Harry s'agenouilla sur ses jambes brisées, ses bras tordus derrières son dos, sa main gauche lancinant péniblement. Plusieurs parties de son corps et de son visage étaient recouverts de sang ; il pouvait sentir un faible ruisseau de ce liquide tenter de tracer son chemin en bas de sa cicatrice. Le picotement irritant que cela causait était encore plus pénible à supporter que ses jambes, comme l'est cette logique étrange qui nous fait ressentir qu'une coupure avec une feuille de papier est plus douloureuse que des entailles._

_Le sol qu'il parvenait à voir était légèrement rosé et les nuages qui flottaient en haut de lui .tait d'un gris faiblement excitant. Un brise, presque inexistante, soufflait, refroidissant le sang sur ses tempes, le faisant grelotter._

_Les mangemorts qui l'avaient tenu en captivité n'avaient certainement pas été vigilant envers ses blessures, mais Harry supposa bêtement que cela devait être le but._

_Il y avait un petit espace vide autour de lui ; les mangemorts étaient enlignés en cercle, un cercle cruel. Plusieurs riaient._

_Harry secoua sa tête afin d'enlever le sang qui était dans ses yeux et puis finalement il se concentra à remplir ses poumons d'air. Il ignora consciencieusement la douleur dans ses jambes et ses épaules, fixant avec attention le sol, en continuant à respirer. En demeurant conscient._

_Un silence s'installa sur ses geôliers, ceci avait seulement pu être le résultat d'un signal. Il y eut des bruits de pas, des pas d'une personne qui avançait tranquillement sur la neige._

_« Levez-le. » _

_Harry fut mis debout, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient pas le supporter. Un bras entourant son torse pour le retenir._

_Un doigt se faufilant sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Un mince visage pâle se pencha sur le côté, regardant l'autre visage avec curiosité._

_« Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi quelqu'une de si spécial, Harry Potter, murmura la bouche sans lèvre ? »_

_Harry toussa faiblement, mais parvint à répondre._

_« C'est mon charme incroyable, mon esprit et mon charisme, n'avez-vous pas remarqué ? »_

_Les coins de sa bouche s'élevèrent un peu, feignant les prémices d'un sourire, mais le visage de Voldemort demeura neutre._

_Harry fixa sans fléchir les yeux rouges. Il attendit voulant savoir ce que Voldemort voulait._

_C'était étrange toutefois…il n'y avait aucune haine sur le visage de Voldemort ; pas de cruauté, pas de colère, pas de malice, rien que Harry pouvait associer avec cette peau de talc et ces yeux de serpents. Le questionnement de Harry était complet et toute la peur avait été repoussée par une surcharge d'adrénaline. Il était beaucoup trop préoccupé à savoir pourquoi Voldemort semblait si concentré._

_Était-ce du…regret ?_

_Ils restèrent ainsi, un long, long moment. Harry pouvait ressentir quelque chose dan ces yeux fuchsia…cela ressemblait attristé, effrayant, mais compréhensif, regrettant qu'une partie de l'histoire ne pourrait plus jamais revenir._

_Ils étaient là sur un sol de sable gris, le ciel était noir et sans .toile. Il n'y avait plus de neige, plus de sang, plus de mangemorts. Plus de douleur._

_Les deux ennemis étaient debout à cet endroit, se regardant mutuellement, et Harry réalisa qu'il se sentait exactement comme Voldemort._

_« Suis-je votre égal, murmura-t-il ? »_

_Voldemort inclina sa tête._

_Il avait une étrange sensation d'une finalité dans l'air, mais ceci était loin d'être terminé._

_Voldemort avait revêtu ses vêtements noirs et poussiéreux qui pendaient sur sa silhouette mince. Harry pouvait sentir un chandail pour la taille de Dudley et une paire de jean sur sa propre silhouette._

_Il brisa le contact visuel, cela fut difficile de le faire, douloureusement._

_« Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. »_

_Voldemort se retourna de Harry et Harry avança quelques pas devant, tentant de se tenir seul. Fraternellement dans un sens. Ils regardèrent une fenêtre du temps ; ils y virent Pré-Au-Lard, un village grouillant d'activité. Harry tenta d'y toucher ; l'image tournoya autour de ses doigts, comme du mercure trop calme. C'était un liquide froid._

_Il remarqua que ses bras semblaient plus longs que normal ; en se regardant attentivement, il remarqua que les vieux vêtements de Dudley lui faisaient mieux qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Pas complètement, bien sûr, à moins qu'Harry était devenu une femelle hippopotame enceinte, mais les épaules semblaient à sa taille et les manches ne tombaient pas plus bas que ses biceps. Le bas du chandail pendait au niveau de sa taille. Les jeans lui faisaient mieux ; retenus pas une ceintures, ils s'ajustaient mieux à ses jambes. Lorsque son enfance, l avait semblé marcher dans deux colonnes d'air, tellement le matériel était volumineux, mais maintenant, ils suggéraient que de la peau et des os pouvaient se trouver sous eux. Harry s'observa avec une admiration honnête et il regarda Voldemort en découvrant qu'il n'avait à vraiment lever la tête pour retrouver les yeux de son ennemi. Il avait grandit._

_Il y avait un questionnement dans les yeux de Harry. Voldemort retourna à l'image de Pré-au-Lard. Harry regarda aussi, seulement pour découvrir qu'il était encore en trait de garder dans un miroir d'argent._

_Il avait grandit._

_Son visage plus défini, ses yeux plus sombres, ses cheveux plus longs. Ses membres avaient allongés, son torse et ses épaules avaient élargis, ses mains avaient grossies. Harry toucha la cicatrice sur son front, c'était la seule chose qui était demeurée la même._

_Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait pas d'air dans cet espace, le son ne voyagerait pas._

_Il avait tort._

_« Tu as grandit, dit Voldemort d'une voix calme. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_La voix de Harry était plus forte._

_Voldemort releva sa tête un peu._

_« Tu as grandit. »_

_Harry se tourna vers le miroir qu'il s'était encore métamorphosé. Il était maintenant une image de Harry étendu, silencieux et tranquille. Illuminé par une lueur argentée de la lune, sa forme était surlignée dans un contraste de lumière et de noirceur ; les ombres et les reliefs. Ces changement physiques, remarqua Harry se retrouvaient maintenant dans cette silhouette._

J'étais habitué à ressembler à un môme de dix ans, pensa-t-il. Peut-être ais-je besoin de me sortir de cela. Je crois…je crois que j'ai peut-être grandit. Partout. À l'intérieur… comme à l'extérieur. Ou peut-être que je réalise que j'avais grandit de toute manière, mais que je ne pouvais pas le voir avant.

_Il retourna sa tête pour remarquer que Voldemort le fixait. Ils se tournèrent pour encore une fois se fixer, à à peine un pied de distance._

_« Toi et moi sommes des créatures séparées, fit Voldemort. Et tu as atteint ta grandeur normale. Nous sommes désormais égaux. »_

_Il recula d'un pas dans un envahissant brouillard._

_« La vie ne changera pas, continua-t-il. Pour notre hostilité. Tu es maintenant grand ; j'ai tenté de l'empêcher mentalement et physiquement, mais j'ai échoué. J'espère seulement te battre sur le champ de bataille. »_

_« Est-ce…est-ce tout ? »_

_Harry avait un sentiment de regret et il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Peut-être avait-il perdu son innocence naïve que tous les enfants avaient, qui les protégeaient de voir trop loin. Les pour : Plus rien n'avait autant d'importance. Les contres : Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Il y avait les pertes. Mais encore là, c'était la vie._

_« Oui, Harry Potter. Nous sommes maintenant égal, l'un à l'autre ; Toi ou moi mourrons dans une confrontation. Je prie pour que ce soit la première perspective. »_

_Voldemort était partir._

_Harry demeura ainsi quelques moments dans la noirceur vide. Son corps lui semblait plus fort, comme si des muscles étaient apparus._

_Il était égal à Voldemort ; il était un homme. Voldemort lui-même l'avait dit._

_Il n'avait plus dix ans._

_Peut-être pourrait-il se battre correctement._

Harry avait flotté dans cette noirceur un peu encore, pas entièrement déconnecté. Il avait quelques sensations qui se rendaient jusqu'à son corps, dans ses muscles, dans ses tissus et ses organes. C'était comme un métal glacé. Harry ne le combattit pas.

Alors que cette sensation avait envahie tout son corps, il sentit une présence tout près.

Avec quelques efforts il revint à la conscience. Il ouvrit se yeux dans la lumière du jour et expira lentement.

Sa mémoire lui disait que cela avait été un rêve. Son esprit lui disait le contraire.

Harry se releva un peu, s'attendant à ce que ses muscles endoloris lui fassent mal, mais au lieu de cela il ressentit un vague de fraîcheur, de l'énergie nouvelle qui lui donnait (et non prêtait…il n'y avait aucun intérêt à devoir payer pour cela…c'était sa propre énergie) la puissance de s'asseoir sans douleur ou épuisement.

Harry ferma ses mains derrière son dos, étirant ses bras et poussant son cou vers l'arrière le plus loin qu'il le pu. Son cou craqua un peu et Harry prit alors ses lunettes.

Elles furent placées dans ses mains pour lui.

Harry fixa Rogue pendant quelques secondes.

« Bonjour, fit-il finalement. »

Rogue ne répondit pas.

Harry abandonna l'idée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un travail inutile et lança ses jambes en dehors du lit. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour retrouver son équilibre ; son centre de gravité semblait avoir changé au courant de l nuit. Harry se leva très lentement, tentant de s'ajuster à sa nouvelle grandeur -tout semblait être à la hauteur normale, mais son corps refusait d'abandonner l'idée qu'il avait grandit. Cela le rendait vraiment confus et il vacilla pendant quelques secondes.

Soudainement Rogue le prenait par les coudes pour le retenir. Harry retrouva encore son équilibre et se tint droit. Il se tourna afin d'avoir des réponses de son professeurs.

Les yeux de Rogue arrivèrent directement dans les siens. La question de Harry se tut avant même d'atteindre sa bouche. Depuis quand était-il aussi grand que Rogue ?

Harry prononça alors la seule chose cohérente qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Merde, que se passe-t-il ?»

**Onarluca **: Je vais bien, je te remercie…la petite famille va bien aussi, malgré que je suis souvent à la limite de tout laisser tomber car à 23 ans avoir un adolescent et un enfant sur les bras ce n'est pas évident, mais je persévère, car dans le fond je les aime ! Merci de tes bonnes paroles, et à la prochaine !

**Tchaye **: Je te remercie, infiniment. J'adore aussi cette fic. L'auteur anglophone a bien rendu la déprime de Harry…c'est très crédible. Merci de lire et à bientôt !

**Gigiblue** : Merci à toi…merci beaucoup ! On se revoit pour la suite !

**Satya** : Le chapitre précédent était peut-être petit…mais comme je ne suis que la traductrice, mon pouvoir d'action est réduit ! Merci de suivre cette fic...à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

**Thealie** : Ta métaphore était très intéressante, j'adire ta manière de voir les choses…merci de lire et à bientôt !

**Nanie nouche** : Je l'espère aussi. Merci beaucoup à toi, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !

**Jenni944 **: Merci beaucoup, on se revoit au prochain chapitre et si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas !

**A.D. vs V.S **: Merci ma belle petite toute mimi poupée ! Je t'aime et on se voit bientôt !

**Lunenoire** : Ta question m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir…et j'en suis venue à la comprendre ainsi…qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus triste entre la mort et la mort…C'est ambigu…Merci de lire et à bientôt !

**Lice-chan** : L'impression que tu as eu ma lice, c'est que ce chapitre tu l'avais corrigé, alors oui tu as eu l'impression justifiée de l'avoir déjà lu…Merci de corriger lice chérie, cela me touche énormément ! Je t'aime ma puce et à bientôt !


End file.
